Tempestade de primavera
by Val-sensei
Summary: Vegeta acha um cesto na porta de sua casa e ao invés de dar um ponta pé para longe, deixou a sua curiosidade tomar conta de si. Isso o levou a uma tremenda confusão. O que será que tinha no cesto e o que pode ocorrer a Vegeta?
1. Uma surpresa

Era uma agradável tarde de sábado na Capsule Corporation, no início de uma primavera modorrenta e cálida. Fazia um tempo excelente para um passeio em família, aproveitar o sol e descontrair de uma longa semana de afazeres costumeiros, mas a família não se decidira por uma incursão no exterior. Reunia-se, o que era coisa rara, pois nunca estavam todos juntos a partilhar qualquer coisa, nem que fosse o mesmo espaço, no grande salão do complexo.

O enorme ecrã da televisão de última tecnologia dominava o compartimento, abarcando uma enorme porção de parede. Estava a ser transmitido um programa de variedades, música e divertimento com muita guincharia pelo meio, letras coloridas coladas aos cantos superiores ou dançando ao sabor da melodia, o par de apresentadores trajados de azul e verde a fazerem malabarismos com o microfone e com a voz, quando anunciavam os próximos convidados.

Esparramado no sofá, Vegeta assistia ao programa com o controlo remoto numa mão. Depois de ter percorrido vários canais, tinha-se detido naquele, pois ali se exibia a estupidez da raça humana em todo o seu esplendor. Contemplava as idiotices desempenhadas pelos apresentadores e convidados com uma expressão indiferente, olhos semicerrados, mergulhado num aborrecimento gigantesco. Mas naquela tarde de sábado não lhe apetecia fazer nada mais do que vegetar diante da televisão.

Sentada no mesmo sofá, perna trocada, costas muito direitas, ligeiramente afastada, mas perto o suficiente para que o _saiyajin_ sentisse o perfume caro dela, estava Bulma. Via uma revista enquanto fumava um cigarro, que prendia entre dois dedos da mão direita, cotovelo apoiado na coxa tapada pela minissaia do vestido verde curto. Desfolhava as páginas com a mão esquerda. Era uma daquelas publicações fúteis sobre moda feminina que ela costumava comprar amiúde, que lia depressa – ler era uma forma de expressão, pois o que Bulma fazia, na realidade, era passar os olhos pelos figurinos. Nem sequer leria os grandes títulos e muito menos as colunas pejadas de letras diminutas que orlavam cada página. Revista que depois descartava sem cerimónias em qualquer canto da casa. Havia exemplares daqueles aos pontapés, literalmente, pois se o _saiyajin_ não atentasse onde pisava, haveria de afastar as revistas com os pés. Enquanto se entretinha com a publicação, ignorava pomposamente o programa de variedades da televisão.

Vegeta sentiu fortemente a fumaça do cigarro indo para o seu lado, em direção às suas narinas apuradas, tirou os olhos vagarosamente da televisão e olhou a mulher, ainda folheando a revista.

- Não dá para fumar essa porcaria em outro canto? – perguntou, fungando e torcendo o nariz.

- Não vai começar a implicar, Vegeta.

- Sabe que eu odeio o cheiro dessa coisa, se for para ficar aqui, ao menos fique sem parecer uma Maria Fumaça – reclamou, voltando o olhar a grande televisão.

Bulma não queria uma discussão desnecessária, até porque aqueles vestidos exibidos glamorosamente pelas modelos em cada folha da revista valiam muito mais a pena do que uma troca azeda de palavras com o _saiyajin_. E apagou o cigarro.

No grande tapete felpudo diante do sofá, entre este e a televisão, Trunks, o filho do casal que tinha completado recentemente cinco anos, sentava-se entretido com jogos de construções. Tinha descoberto esse novo brinquedo depois da festa de aniversário, pois a prenda da mãe, do pai – que o pai não tinha verdadeiramente comprado, nunca tinha tempo para essas inutilidades – do avô e da avó tinha sido um conjunto impressionante de caixas recheadas de peças coloridas. Trunks já tinha misturado as caixas e ignorado as instruções que acompanhava cada conjunto. Compunha as suas próprias máquinas e veículos, auxiliado pela sua prodigiosa imaginação e pela sua incrível destreza, inventando e desfazendo, preparando talvez o futuro tecnológico da humanidade. Mas os seus esforços eram ostensivamente ignorados pelo pai que via televisão e pela mãe que desfolhava a revista.

A senhora Briefs distraía-se a limar as unhas, cantarolando. Sentava-se num cadeirão perpendicular ao sofá e à televisão, completamente alheada do fervor do neto inventor, que construía e destruía com uma afã digna de se observar ou de reter num filme familiar, para mais tarde recordar. Mas a senhora Briefs nunca teria essa lembrança quando se ocupava em tratar da sua beleza, enquanto congeminava os _cupcakes_ e os bolos que iria fazer a seguir, após terminada a tarefa importantíssima de corrigir as imprecisões da sua _manicure_.

O doutor Briefs, sentado à mesa redonda do salão, trabalhava numa engenhoca que tinha desmontado em milhentas peças e _chips_ eletrónicos sobre o tampo. Se a esposa cantarolava, ele murmurava, chave de fendas na mão, a tentar perceber o intricado mecanismo daquilo que tinha inventado há séculos e que fora rebuscar à arca das velharias e dos inventos falhados. De vez em quando lembrava-se de remexer na arca e de sacar do seu interior uma ideia enterrada, para a desempoeirar e ressuscitar. Também tinha os seus jogos de construções, que nunca tinham tido instruções e era um espelho do neto de cinco anos, fazendo e desfazendo, criando o futuro tecnológico da humanidade. O gato negro de grandes olhos escancarados, observava mandrião os rasgos e esforços de génio do dono, aninhado no seu ombro.

Uma agradável tarde de sábado na Capsule Corporation, com toda a certeza.

Apenas o ruído da televisão quebrava a paz do salão. O volume não estava demasiado elevado, contudo. A audição apurada do _saiyajin_ permitia que ele conseguisse escutar tudo sem dificuldade, mesmo que o som se mantivesse num registo baixo. Assim teria de ser, até porque a chinfrineira daquele programa insano não era totalmente compatível com a paciência do seu único espetador e ele não se queria irritar por uma ninharia.

Vegeta moveu o polegar sobre o controlo remoto. Já tinha visto tudo o que seria suposto visualizar daquela palermice pegada. Estava na altura de mudar de canal e de aterrar em paragens menos estupidificantes. Mas nunca vira nada naquela televisão, pensava enfastiado, que não fosse estupidificante. Os habitantes daquele planeta miserável tinham uma noção bastante reles de divertimento de massas.

Bulma voltou outra página da revista, entretida com as fotos da nova coleção de roupas.

Trunks terminava de montar uma enorme torre no centro de uma floresta de outros edifícios, que emulavam a grande metrópole do Oeste.

A senhora Briefs admirava a obra efetuada nas unhas da mão esquerda.

O doutor Briefs havia descoberto um defeito no processador da engenhoca que desmontara e o gato miara em concordância. O bichano, à força de o acompanhar, já lhe conhecia as variações de humor que indicavam frustração ou satisfação.

Tudo isso a acontecer no grande salão, em simultâneo.

Quando um acontecimento inesperado quebrou a paz daquela tarde perfeitamente agradável de sábado na Capsule Corporation.

A campainha da porta da rua soou.

Um toque prolongado, porém ansioso, com uma pitada de desespero.

Bulma disse, sem levantar os olhos da revista:

- Vegeta, vai ver quem é.

O _saiyajin_ ergueu uma sobrancelha indignado. Não apreciara ter sido interrompido na sua preguiçosa existência. Não se moveu nos três segundos seguintes e Bulma insistiu:

- Vai ver quem é, por favor.

Rosnou tão baixo que nem ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir a sua indignação.

Podia perguntar por que razão tinha de ser ele a abrir a maldita porta ao idiota que havia resolvido passar pela Capsule Corporation numa tarde de sábado, pois só podia ser uma visita de cortesia de um dos amigos inúteis da mulher, ou mesmo que fosse alguém relacionado com o trabalho normal da maior empresa mundial, não fazia sentido que fosse precisamente _ele _a chegar-se à porta, já que ele continuava a ser um mero convidado daquela casa. Podia argumentar que não lhe apetecia ou devolver a ordem dizendo a Bulma que fosse ela abrir a porta em vez dele, mas anteviu um grito nada amável e na verdade não pretendia irritar-se por nenhuma ninharia, naquela agradável tarde de sábado.

Atirou com o controlo remoto para o lado, levantou-se do sofá a fungar, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças de ganga, resmungou algo inaudível e saiu do salão com passos pesados que não soaram no soalho de madeira, pois ele calçava apenas meias. Como vingança, iria escorraçar o visitante com uma carranca de assustar o fantasma de Freeza.

Ninguém se moveu dos seus afazeres. Ficaram todos onde estavam – Bulma com a sua revista, Trunks com o seu jogo, a senhora Briefs com as suas unhas e o doutor Briefs com a sua engenhoca mais o gato.

Desceu o lanço de escadas, alcançou o átrio a acentuar o mau humor por cada metro conquistado dentro daquela mansão descomunal.

Abriu a porta de supetão e deixou-se ficar de boca aberta. Em vez de um grito a despachar o inoportuno infeliz que lhes tentava fazer uma visita, soltou da garganta um barulho arranhado, como um gorgorejo.

O lado exterior da porta estava… vazio.

Ostensivamente vazio. Ninguém.

Vegeta piscou os olhos, para certificar-se de que estava a ver bem. Olhou de um lado para o outro.

- Deve ser algum verme fazendo brincadeiras idiotas – remoeu.

Depois sorriu. Ótimo, não era ninguém e poderia regressar à inutilidade do estado sonâmbulo diante do ecrã da televisão.

Mas quando ia fechar a porta, reparou que a soleira estava ocupada com um objeto esquisito. Analisou-o, encaixando-o na noção que tinha das coisas daquele planeta. Aparentemente, ele parecia adaptar-se perfeitamente àquela existência normal de uma família terrestre, mas interiormente travava quase diariamente uma luta interna para compreender tudo o que se lhe apresentava. Era bom não esquecer que ele era um alienígena que passara a maior parte da vida errando pelo universo, em trabalho para um tirano, combatendo e massacrando. Por vezes a simples visão de um tacho, de uma escova de cabelo ou de uma vassoura era tão confusa quanto uma nave redonda a piscar milhentas luzes sobre West City para a maioria dos seus habitantes.

Vegeta analisou o objeto. Era um cesto de verga, daqueles que se podiam carregar numa mão com flores. Já tinha visto a mulher loira, que arranjava as unhas no salão, com algo semelhante cheio de flores. O cesto estava tapado com um cobertor branco e outro rosa, viam-se folhos pelo meio. Focando melhor os sentidos, descobriu um _ki_ minúsculo no interior do cesto e admirou-se.

Inclinou a cabeça. Não devia dar um pontapé naquilo, tinha alguma coisa viva ali dentro. Mas estava tentado a fazê-lo. Se empregasse a força correta, enviaria aquele problema pelos céus afora e retornava ao salão. Diria que não tinha encontrado ninguém, que deveria ter sido engano, agarrava no controlo remoto e deixava o resto da tarde agradável escoar pela sua vida como um dia de saborosa inatividade.

Estava mesmo tentado a dar-lhe um pontapé.

Curioso, agarrou no cesto. Só uma espreitadela primeiro, antes de o enviar para um destino longínquo. Também podia arremessá-lo com os braços, não tinha as pernas como único recurso. Um bom lançamento teria o mesmo efeito que um pontapé bem colocado. Levantou a ponta do cobertor, para saber o que se escondia ali. Talvez um animal, pois o cientista maluco era bastante conhecido na cidade por acolher animais abandonados.

Um berro fê-lo estremecer e largou a ponta do cobertor.

- _Na-nani_?

Havia alguns anos que não ouvia uma coisa daquelas.

Mais precisamente… cinco anos.

Os gritos subiram de tom e a coisa viva começou a espernear dentro do cesto, como que a querer afastar o que a tapava e abafava. Ao movimentar os cobertores, fez surgir um papel dobrado em dois. Vegeta abriu-o com a mão direita, equilibrando o cesto na mão esquerda, junto à orelha. Os gritos começavam a ser insuportáveis.

Leu:

_"Para que nunca te esqueças. Perdoa-me pelo erro, sempre se poderá reparar mais tarde. Adoro-te, és a minha vida. Mas há decisões que nos partem o coração e eu acabei de partir o meu. Quero que saibas que nunca me esquecerei de ti, minha doce filha. Espero que sejas cuidada com muito carinho, te amo."_

O que raios significava aquilo?

Os gritos convertiam-se num choro aflito, uma exigência em crescendo de uma criaturinha indefesa que só conseguia comunicar daquela forma incoerente. Havia cinco anos que ele não ouvia nada como aquilo, o choro de um bebê.

Afastou os cobertores com um safanão, deixando-os pendurados do cesto, pois enrolavam-se na parte de baixo daquela caixa arredondada com uma alça. Espreitou lá para dentro. A cria berrava a plenos pulmões, vermelha, mãozitas fechadas em pequenos punhos. Pelas fitas e rendas indicava tratar-se de uma fêmea. Nunca tinha visto Trunks vestido daquela maneira idiota.

- Vegeta, o que é que se passa?

Bulma aparecia, intrigada por ele estar a demorar demasiado.

Estacou imediatamente ao escutar o choro da criaturinha. Vegeta voltou-se para ela, com o cesto entre as mãos, estendendo-o como se o ofertasse. Exibia-o com uma expressão desnorteada. Também ele queria respostas. Não sabia que podiam despejar crias de humanos às portas das casas, como se fazia com os animais indesejados que o cientista louco recolhia no seu zoológico particular.

Mas Bulma empalidecera e ele deduziu que havia ali alguma coisa de errado.

A senhora Briefs apareceu também e levou as mãos à cara, exclamando:

- Oh!, Vegetazinho… Mas o que tens tu aí?

O doutor Briefs era o último, seguia Trunks que descia os últimos degraus aos saltinhos. Bulma aproximou-se. Recuperava as cores do rosto e agora corava de irritação. Vegeta crispou a testa. Conhecia demasiado bem aquela expressão, significava a chegada iminente de tempestade.

- Vegeta, o que significa isto?

Ele respondeu tentando imprimir à voz um tom neutro, mas soou trapalhão, na melhor imitação de Kakarotto quando era apanhado a fazer o que não devia:

- Estava à porta. Alguém o abandonou aqui.

- E porquê precisamente aqui? Na _minha_ casa?... Na _tua_ casa?!

- E eu é que vou saber isso, mulher! – Ergueu a sobrancelha não entendendo a reação estourada da mulher.

Tinha de se defender, precisamente do quê, desconhecia. A tempestade engrossava sobre a cabeça de Bulma. Ela arrancou-lhe o bilhete da mão, leu-o. Viu a irritação crescer, os primeiros relâmpagos estalaram e os trovões troaram entre eles.

- O que significa isto?! – Ela apontou com o dedo indicador para o bilhete que segurava no ar, com o cenho franzido.

A senhora Briefs arrebatou-lhe o cesto das mãos. Vegeta indagou confuso:

- O que significa o quê?

- _Isto_?! – Bulma esfregou-lhe o bilhete no nariz.

Vegeta deu um passo atrás.

A criaturinha não se calava e chorava cada vez mais alto. O doutor Briefs espreitou para dentro do cesto, ele e o gato dos olhos escancarados, e disse:

- Oh! Que linda!

Trunks repartiu a atenção entre a mãe e o pai, olhando para os progenitores alternadamente, até que perguntou:

- Eu agora ganhei um irmão? – O garoto saltava tentando olhar o cesto nas mãos da avó.

- Acho que é uma irmãzinha, Trunks-chan – esclareceu a senhora Briefs enlevada.

- Eu ganhei uma irmã? – emendou o miúdo.

Bulma fervia entre nuvens negras, relâmpagos e trovões. Amarfanhou o bilhete na mão, esticou os braços ao longo do corpo, rosnava como uma leoa ferida, fulminava-o com os olhos azuis raiados de sangue.

Vegeta não estava a entender nada. Era só um maldito cesto com uma cria humana abandonada, que tinha uma goela potente e que não se calava com os guinchos. E ficou definitivamente sem entender quando Bulma lhe voltou as costas, urrando e arrepanhando os cabelos.

A senhora Briefs disse, sem desfitar o interior do cesto:

- Deves estar com fome, pequenina. Vamos lá tratar de confortar essa barriguinha.

- Eu ganhei uma irmã? – insistiu Trunks, seguindo a avó, com uma insuportável curiosidade infantil.

O doutor Briefs acrescentou lacónico, coçando o queixo:

- Hum…

E Vegeta quedou-se no mesmo sítio, enquadrado pela porta aberta, completamente aparvalhado.

Todos deixaram o átrio e o pobre _saiyajin_ abriu os braços, perguntando para as paredes:

- Mas o que é que se está a passar aqui?

Fechou a porta com uma perna, fez uma carranca.

- Humanos malucos... – resmungou.


	2. Essa criança e sua?

A senhora Briefs, sorridente e de pé no centro da cozinha, amamentava a pequena com uma mamadeira, segurando-a no colo, embalando-a suavemente sorrindo enquanto a bebê mamava rapidamente o leite apropriado. Estava esfomeada, pois fazia-a em grandes goles, o que lembrava a forma como Trunks comia, quando era da mesma idade. A mesma fome impossível de um _saiyajin_.

Bulma obervava a cena afastada, braços cruzados, continuando a curtir uma irritação azeda que a queimava por dentro, a condizer com a nuvem furiosa de tempestade que alimentava com a sua raiva. Não se queria aproximar, mas morria de curiosidade para olhar decentemente para o rostinho da criança, para descobrir a indelével parecença que dissiparia qualquer dúvida e que a faria ainda mais furiosa. Pensava no que faria a seguir. Qual a atitude certa a tomar? Em relação a Vegeta, claro… E quando pensava no _saiyajin_, engolia a saliva e a garganta doía-lhe. Apetecia-lhe fazer um escândalo dos antigos, que terminava sempre com uma torrente de lágrimas e uma ida ao _shopping_ onde gastava metade do orçamento anual da Capsule Corporation para investigação, atafulhando o quarto de _lingerie_ nova e de roupas que nunca haveria de vestir.

Respirou fundo. A tempestade tinha chegado e depois da bátega inicial de chuva, inesperada e que a tinha molhado dos pés à cabeça, teria de enfrentar o acontecimento, como uma mulher adulta. Iria falar com ele e perguntar-lhe diretamente, apesar de saber que não obteria uma resposta direta, já que o _saiyajin_ marrento não responderia tão facilmente.

- Ela é linda – comentou a senhora Briefs colocando a garotinha para arrotar, depois de terminada a mamadeira.

Bulma apertou os lábios, baixando as pálpebras. Agora tinha uma estúpida vontade de chorar. Sentiu um puxão na saia.

- _'Kaasan_! – chamou Trunks.

Olhou para baixo. Devia ter uma carranca igual à do pai, pois notou o garoto a crispar a testa, admirado. Mas ele fez a pergunta que queria fazer:

- Foi assim que eu apareci? Agora ela é a minha irmã?

Bulma fez uma pausa, a sepultar os pensamentos negros. Não queria disparatar com o filho, que não merecia arcar com toda a sua frustração, dúvidas, receios e responsabilidades. Devia guardar o arsenal de bombas para o maldito _saiyajin_.

Respondeu, sem conseguir, no entanto, evitar a secura na voz:

- Não foi assim que você nasceu Trunks, nem é assim que os bebês aparecem. E não sei se ela é a sua irmã.

A irritação toldou-lhe o olhar azul quando olhou para a pequenina no colo da senhora Briefs.

- Então como é que acontece?

- O quê, Trunks? – indagou sem desfitar a bebê que estendia as mãozinhas rechonchudas a querer tocar no rosto da mulher que a segurava com tanto carinho.

- Como é que os bebês nascem?

- Depois te explico.

Não aguentava nem mais um segundo naquela cozinha e saiu, amarrotando o bilhete. As arestas irregulares da bola de papel picavam-lhe a pele da palma da mão. Tinha a tentação de o desfazer em mil pedaços, mas o seu lado racional impedia-a da loucura. Até ver, aquela era a única prova do crime. Haveria de conseguir as restantes e depois, teria de tomar uma decisão.

O menino olhou o lugar vago, com a pergunta às voltas na cabeça.

"_Era assim que os bebês vinham ou não?_"

Mas o balbuciar da pequenina atraiu-o e ele foi para junto da avó, sorrindo, pedindo para ver melhor a sua irmãzinha. Mesmo que a mãe lhe tivesse dito que possivelmente não era a sua irmã, ele já sentia como se assim fosse.

Vegeta tinha desistido de ver televisão depois daquela confusão em plena tarde agradável de sábado. Confuso e indignado, estava escorado no parapeito da sacada do grande salão, a olhar o horizonte, braços cruzados sobre o peito, quando sentiu alguém a aproximar-se e sabia, pela assinatura do _ki_, que era ela. Ouviu a porta destrancar-se com o giro da maçaneta, o som do salto batendo no soalho, mas não se moveu daquela posição e fingiu que continuava a olhar o horizonte, mesmo depois de ela ter chegado.

- Então, vai me explicar ou não?

O tom era exigente, mas havia uma hesitação em cada sílaba. Ela estava nervosa e pior que isso, magoada de alguma forma incompreensível. À mais mínima provocação, partia com tudo para cima dele.

- Explicar o quê? – Vegeta rodou o pescoço para encará-la, sem alterar a posição corporal.

- Esse bilhete.

Reconheceu o pedaço de papel amarrotado preso entre dois dedos da mão dela. Lera-o uma vez, tinha-o decorado. Começava com "Para que nunca te esqueças". Acabava com "te amo". Podia recitá-lo com a sua voz grave e monótona, para provar que não precisava de o tomar daqueles dedos esguios, com unhas pintadas de vermelho, pois aquele gesto incitava-o a que o arrancasse dali e depois haveria de haver uma investida para o obrigar a ler em voz alta, para saber o que estava ali escrito. Mas ele não conseguia alcançar totalmente a razão daquela reação dela. E se ela aparentemente tinha dúvidas em relação a qualquer coisa, que não tinha inteiro cabimento nas noções pelas quais ele, alienígena, se regia, ele também e ao contrário do que ela esperaria, também estava cheio de dúvidas.

Resolveu ser indiferente, no início.

- Esse bilhete foi deixado com a cria humana.

- E o que está aqui escrito?

- O que tem?

- O que tem, Vegeta? – Ela baixou o braço, escondendo o bilhete na mão fechada, inspirando profundamente. Estava a controlar-se, percebeu ele. Colocou os punhos na cintura, inclinando-se para diante. – Mas por que raios, alguém colocou uma criança na porta da nossa casa?

- Eu que vou saber?!

- Que tal você começar se explicando – exigiu ela, inclinando-se mais, a olhar bem nos olhos negros dele.

Sentiu um estremeção irritado. Ele é que lhe devia explicações, quando estava cheio de dúvidas e de perguntas em aberto? Descruzou os braços, desencostou-se da parede. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, visivelmente alterado:

- O que queres exatamente que eu explique?

- Tudo! – gritou-lhe ela, ainda mais irritada.

Bufou dizendo:

- A única coisa que sei é que achei aquela coisa na porta da nossa casa, com esse maldito bilhete. – Acrescentou mordaz, sorrindo com malícia: – Não sabia que os humanos também abandonavam as suas crias. Pelo que me parece, vocês são sentimentais demais para isso. Nunca pensei que fossem capazes de… algo tão cruel. E ainda têm o descaramento de criticarem os _saiyajin_.

- Existe uma razão para as mulheres abandonarem… as suas _crias_! – cuspiu a última palavra com desprezo. – Com quem você esteve?

- _Na-nani_?

Como conseguia ela empurrar o problema para os braços dele, sempre, como se era ele que a devia esclarecer? Estava a ficar demasiado enervado, para continuar a fingir-se civilizado. Já tinha matado por muito menos.

- Com quem você esteve? – insistiu ela.

- Eu?

- Anda Vegeta… Com que sirigaita você esteve?

Então, percebeu… Finalmente percebeu a razão da raiva da mulher, que lhe pintava o belo rosto de vermelho e lhe transformava os olhos em duas safiras assassinas. Balbuciou atarantado com a revelação:

- Vo- você... está... insinuando... que aquela criaturinha é minha filha...?

- _Esse_ é um dos motivos para uma mulher abandonar a sua cria – respondeu ela, espetando-lhe um dedo no centro do peito. – Quando estão desesperadas, quando foram abandonadas e esquecidas, as mulheres deixam os filhos que não conseguem criar sozinhas… à porta do pai!

Vegeta agarrou-lhe no dedo, afastando-o do peito. Não que o tivesse magoado, mas a petulância da afirmação e do gesto mexera-lhe no orgulho de uma maneira perigosa. Ameaçou:

- Então só porque uma humana maluca deixou uma criança aqui, eu sou o pai?

- Tens outra explicação melhor?

- Mas que culpa tenho eu que essa mulher tenha achado esta casa melhor do que as outras para abandonar a sua cria?

- Tantos dias fora, a treinar sei lá onde, Vegeta! – Bulma esbracejou, gritando, alterada, a fúria toda saltando cá para fora como um vulcão em erupção. – Bem que podias ter dado… uma _voltinha_ algures, antes de regressares aqui.

- _Nani_?! O que estás aí a dizer, mulher?

- Já fui traída uma vez, por que não seria de novo?

- Agora, estás a comparar-me àquele verme inútil do teu antigo namorado?!

- Ainda não me deste uma resposta direta e eu exijo que me respondas!

- O que queres que eu responda, mulher maluca? – Acercou-se do varandim, empurrando-a para que ela lhe saísse da frente. – Quer saber o que mais... Fique com suas teorias idiotas! E fica aí a berrar sozinha!

Saltou da sacada, voando a toda a velocidade para se afastar depressa dali.

A franja de Bulma desalinhou-se com a ventania que o _saiyajin _provocara ao levantar voo. Não compôs o cabelo, deixou-o revolto sobre a testa. Grunhiu, bateu com o sapato no chão, cruzou os braços. Não tinha conseguido descobrir nada, nem acalmar a irritação, nem responder a nenhuma pergunta. Nada que não tivesse antecipado, infelizmente.

Teve um rasgo de compreensão, ao desenhar a pergunta no cérebro em rebuliço:

"_Será que ele me trairia?_"

Saiu da sacada, atravessou o corredor, desceu até ao laboratório. Agarrou numa cápsula. O filho passou por ela, chamou-a:

- _'Kaasan_ pode...

- Agora não, Trunks.

Saiu da Capsule Corporation impaciente. Ativou a cápsula nos jardins, entrou no aerocarro e dirigiu-se para as montanhas a toda a velocidade, quase a rivalizar com a velocidade de voo de um _saiyajin_ muito zangado. Carregava no acelerador, agarrava o volante com força, costas dobradas, olhos fixos na rota que tomava, um caminho conhecido, muitas vezes percorrido.

A viagem foi curta, ou assim lhe pareceu. Não pensara em nada, nem sequer no bilhete que tinha guardado no bolso de uma jaqueta que enfiara à pressa, sobre o vestido verde.

Já avistava a pequena casa desde o alto, a casa mais moderna ao lado, entre os bambus. Os dinossauros voando no céu ensinando seus filhotes a voar, uma dama ensinando golpes de artes maciais a um garoto de quatro anos. Bulma sorriu ao ver a cena enquanto o aerocarro se aproximava. A tarde de sábado, que começara tão agradável, estava praticamente no fim.

Era difícil imaginar que Chichi faria aquilo com um de seus filhos, há alguns anos. Mas enquanto Son Goten era ensinado nas artes guerreiras, Son Gohan persistia no seu caminho académico e continuava a estudar afincadamente, pois desejava tornar-se num respeitado cientista. Não significava que existiriam dois pesos e duas medidas, para os seus filhos, apenas havia circunstâncias diferentes, motivadas, essencialmente, pela ausência de Goku.

A morena viu-a parar o aerocarro perto. Fez sinal ao filho para descansar. Acenou-lhe animada.

- Olá, Bulma! O que te traz aqui?

A amargura que a viagem, aos poucos, foi esboroando, reacendeu-se subitamente e o olhar de Bulma entristeceu. Encapsulou o aerocarro, recolhendo a cápsula para uma bolsinha que usava a tiracolo e que tinha agarrado quando também agarrara na jaqueta. Chichi acercou-se preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

O filho agarrou-se às suas calças, procurando refúgio e conforto junto à mãe. Enfiou o polegar na boca. Bulma sorriu com o gesto. Nem parecia que o miúdo tinha andado a treinar golpes de artes marciais escassos segundos antes. Suspirou, regressando à amargura.

- Aconteceu… – confessou. – Ou melhor, não sei se aconteceu… E a dúvida está a dar comigo em doida!

Retirou um cigarro, acendeu-o, puxou o fumo e soltou-o para cima. Encostou-se a uma árvore. Quedou-se em silêncio, sabia que a próxima fala seria de Chichi. A morena percebeu que a conversa seria séria e voltou-se para o filho.

- Goten-kun, vá la para dentro e fica com o seu irmão.

- _Hai_. – O miúdo acenou com a cabeça, correu alegremente e entrou na casa.

As duas mulheres ficaram sozinhas. Bulma com o seu cigarro, a nicotina acalmando-a. Chichi cruzou os braços.

- Brigou com o delinquente?

Não estava a ser fácil falar daquilo. Bulma sentia agora, vergonha. Deu uma baforada no cigarro.

- É que... – Sentiu novamente o aperto na garganta e finalmente percebeu que precisava de chorar sobre aquele assunto. – Apareceu um bebê na porta de casa, com um bilhete. E foi a maior confusão… E eu acho que…

- Você está achando que é do Vegeta?

A morena fora direto ao assunto. Bulma suspirou.

- Isso.

Ela escorregou pelo tronco da árvore, sentou-se, desabando o peso todo no tapete verdejante que cobria a terra. Puxou mais um fumo e soltou, continuando cabisbaixa:

- Então, eu fui tirar satisfações com ele, mas ele ficou com tanta raiva que saiu dali voando. Não sei se ele ficou zangado por eu ter descoberto o segredo, ou por estar a sentir que estou a ser injusta com ele.

Chichi sentou-se ao lado dela, sobre os calcanhares. Perguntou calmamente:

- O bebê tem cauda?

Bulma olhou para ela desconcertada.

- Bem... Não sei. Na verdade… Ainda não olhei para a garotinha com olhos de ver…

Chichi semicerrou os olhos.

- Mas tens de ver isso. É um detalhe muito importante. Bulma, o Gohan nasceu com cauda, o Trunks nasceu com cauda e o Goten nasceu com cauda. Então, se o bebê tiver uma cauda, então é possível que seja realmente dele.

- Mas e se ela já não tiver a cauda? Pode ter sido entretanto arrancada pela mãe.

- É uma menina?

- Hum? Oh, sim… Chichi, é uma menina. Mas o que interessa isso agora?

A morena uniu as mãos no peito.

- Oh, deve ser uma joia! Gostava tanto de ter tido uma menina, para mimar com vestidos e com prendinhas especiais.

- Eh… Chichi, vamos voltar ao ponto principal do problema, está bem?

Bulma apagou o cigarro entre a vegetação húmida.

- _Hai_. Bem, se a menina não tiver cauda, deverá ter alguma parecença com o delinquente.

- Achas? O Trunks puxou a mim, com os meus olhos.

- Mas sempre teve a carranca do pai. Lembra-te que Vegeta é _saiyajin_, o sangue é forte. Algum detalhe a menina tem de ter que faça lembrar a sua herança. O Gohan, mesmo pequeno, tinha uma grande força. O Goten é a cara chapada do meu querido Goku. E os dois tinham cauda.

Bulma ficou pensativa.

- Mas, se acontecer eles não nascerem com cauda?

- E na cidade grande não existe um teste que se possa fazer para determinar de certeza se o delinquente é o pai, ou não?

- Existe, Chichi… Tenho é de convencer o Vegeta a fazê-lo e não vai ser fácil.

- Então, ele nega?

- Não nega, nem afirma. Não sei o que pensar…

- Talvez possa apenas ter sido coincidência a bebê ter aparecido na porta da sua casa – relevou Chichi com um sorriso. – O delinquente, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, não tem cara de safado como o Yamcha. Além do mais, ele não entende muito do nosso planeta, mesmo estando esse tempo todo aqui. Não acredito que ele tenha feito uma coisa dessas… Meter-se com outra mulher não faz muito o feitio dele.

Bulma arqueou as sobrancelhas. Chichi estava a defender Vegeta, o que era uma grande novidade. Mas apesar de a conversa ter tido a intenção de a animar, não fora suficiente para que conseguisse superar a situação.

- Bem, o que sei é que tenho uma bebê em casa e não sei muito bem o que fazer com ela.

- Não a podes adotar?

- Vou ter de esperar uns dias, primeiro. E depois… toda esta situação criada. Acho que primeiro tenho de a desembrulhar.

Foi a vez de Chichi arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Não acredito que vá ter problemas em fazer as pazes com o delinquente.

- Desta vez, a zanga foi pior.

Bulma levantou-se, agradeceu a Chichi. Declinou o convite para ficar para o jantar, mandou dois beijos grandes a Gohan e a Goten e regressou a West City no aerocarro. Quando reentrou na Capsule Corporation era já de noite.

Encaminhou-se para o antigo quarto de Trunks. Sabia que a mãe tinha alojado a garotinha aí. Entrou devagar. A menina dormia no berço, tapada até à cintura. A cara redonda estava ligeiramente de lado e tinha os braços levantados para cima, ao longo da cabeça. Respirava lentamente pela boca entreaberta. Bulma destapou-a com cuidado e verificou que não havia nenhuma cauda ali, nem à mostra, nem enrolada, nem ocultada pelo corpinho pequeno. Olhou-a, calculando-lhe a idade só pela aparência. Dava-lhe uns sete, oito meses de idade. Sem querer, começou a fazer contas de cabeça. Oito mais nove meses, dava dezassete meses. Há dezassete meses, Vegeta estava…

Abanou a cabeça, largando o cobertor. Não podia ir por aí. Deveria pensar friamente, como a cientista que era. Ser racional, analítica, precisa, profissional. Mas o coração doía-lhe e a garganta voltava a estar apertada.

Contemplou a menininha. Não encontrou qualquer semelhança com o _saiyajin_. Desistiu, voltou costas e saiu do quarto. Apoiou-se na parede do corredor, a soluçar, cedendo finalmente ao choro que vinha a combater desde o início daquela história.

Não conseguia ser racional e todas as outras coisas.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e trancou-se lá dentro. Não queria ver mais ninguém naquele dia.

Se tivesse aguardado mais um minuto, Bulma tinha-se encontrado com Vegeta que entrou no mesmo quarto, mas pela janela, instantes depois.

Pelo _ki_ percebeu que a cria estava adormecida e não se aproximou do berço. Viu o cesto sobre um criado mudo antigo, olhou dentro dele, levantando os cobertores rosas e brancos, tirando um por um para ver se achava alguma pista da humana que tinha causado tantos problemas. Se ele encontrasse a mulher que tinha abandonado a cria, torcia-lhe o pescoço. Mas antes levava-a até Bulma para que lhe confessasse que nunca se tinham visto ou encontrado de maneira a que fosse possível fazer aparecer aquela maldita cria.

Ele viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, entalado no fundo do cesto. Um pedaço de uma foto onde estava um homem de cabelos castanho-claro, olhos cor de mel, porte médio. Estaria a posar com alguém ao lado que fora sumariamente rasgado da fotografia. Vegeta deu um sorriso de canto, vitorioso.

"Vou esfregar na sua cara como é um _saiyajin_, terráquea insolente".

Guardou o pedaço de foto no bolso e saiu do quarto da pequena, com um plano em mente.


	3. Alcamia aparente

Trunks ficara intrigado com os acontecimentos daquela tarde de sábado e mal se conseguia concentrar no jogo eletrónico. Teclava os botões do comando da consola de forma automática, sem ver realmente o que se passava no ecrã, em que os inimigos se enxameavam em redor do herói da contenda, mal se desviando dos golpes traiçoeiros, não recolhendo qualquer peça indispensável para aumentar a pontuação, não cumprindo o objetivo primordial do desafio, superar as sucessivas plataformas apresentadas.

E quando ficava intrigado, para além de perder a concentração, sentia uma grande necessidade de desabafar e de contar a alguém o que se estava a passar. Por isso, largou o comando da consola e o herói virtual à sua sorte, puxou pelo fio do telefone que gostava de enfiar debaixo da cama, deitado sobre o colchão, cabeça pendurada, os cabelos a formar uma cortina lilás.

Agarrou no auscultador e marcou o número. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. Foi Chichi que atendeu. Ele pediu para falar com o amigo e ouviu o grito descabido dela a chamar pelo filho, seguido de:

- Ele já aí vem, Trunks-kun.

Quando Goten apareceu no outro lado da linha, disse-lhe:

- _Komba-wa_, Trunks-kun… Eu ia dormir agora…

- Sabes? Tenho uma irmã! – disparou alegre, rodando o corpo de molde a ficar deitado com as costas sobre o colchão.

- Uma irmã?! Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Vieram deixá-la à porta da minha casa.

Do outro lado, percebeu a pausa como um franzir de testa.

- Oh… Só eu não tenho surpresas dessas. Uma vez deixaram um bebê à porta da minha casa também.

- _Honto?_

- _Hai_. Mas era um bebé dinossauro, dentro de um ovo. O _nii-chan_ teve de o devolver ao ninho, a _'kaasan_ obrigou-o a fazer isso.

- Pois… Goten-kun, acho que a minha mãe também quer devolver a minha irmã, só que não sabe de que ninho veio ela.

- Vai devolver a tua irmã? Não gosta dela?

- Pelos vistos… não. Quem está a cuidar da minha irmã é a minha avó e o meu avô.

- Oh!...

- E isso deixa-me muito preocupado.

- Porquê, Trunks-kun?

- Quando eu fizer uma grande asneira… eles vão devolver-me também.

Goten deu um grito no outro lado da linha, a indicar que ficara chocado.

- _Honto_, Trunks-kun?

- _Hai_. E se tu não te portares bem, vais ver… Acontece-te o mesmo!

- Não pode ser! E para que ninho vou eu, se sair desta casa?

- Sei lá… E eu, que não tenho ninhos por perto?

- E de que ninho saiu essa tua irmã, se não existem ninhos por perto?

- De algum ninho deve ter saído… Olha, se calhar… Vou precisar da tua ajuda.

- Que tipo de ajuda, Trunks-kun?

- Quando as coisas ficarem feias… Mas mesmo muito, muito feias, o que quer dizer quando o meu pai e a minha mãe começarem aos gritos um com o outro, eu vou ter de salvar a minha irmã.

- Ah!... Eu ajudo-te, Trunks-kun.

- _Arigato_, Goten-kun.

- Mas…

- O que foi?

- Mas se ajudares a tua irmã… pode ser uma asneira daquelas muito grandes. Não pode?

- _Hai_. Já estou a pensar nessa possibilidade – e enrolou a língua a dizer aquela palavra tão complicada.

- E também vais ser devolvido?

- É o mais provável.

- Podes ficar na minha casa, Trunks-kun.

- Mas se tu vais ajudar-me, também vais fazer uma asneira muito grande e também vais ser devolvido.

- Ah… _Honto_? Mas… Acho que a minha mãe não me vai querer devolver, mesmo que eu faça a maior asneira do mundo.

- Porque é que dizes isso, Goten-kun?

- Porque o meu pai não está aqui comigo e com o _nii-chan_. E ela diz que eu sou como o meu pai e gosta muito de mim, pois eu faço-lhe lembrar o meu pai.

- Quando fizeres a asneira muito grande, ela vai esquecer-se do que disse. E manda vir outro igualzinho a ti.

- Ahn?

Mesmo sem o ver, Trunks sabia que o amigo estava a piscar os olhos muito depressa.

- É assim que funciona, Goten-kun – explicou com um toque de sabedoria na vozita pueril. – Mandamos vir os meninos e as meninas que queremos.

- Ahn? Então… E a tua irmã? Quem é que a mandou vir?

Uma falha no seu raciocínio, nada que o incomodasse. Trunks encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Mas ela está aqui.

- Como é que se chama?

Trunks percebeu que havia essa falha. Coçou a cabeça com um dedo.

- Ah… Não sei.

- Ela ainda não tem nome?

- Não, Goten-kun.

- Podemos dar-lhe um nome?

- Acho que sim…

- Então, como é que a vais chamar?

Após uns segundos de congeminação, Trunks exclamou:

- Panty!

Goten bateu palmas do outro lado do telefone.

- Gosto, gosto!

- _Hai_.

E de seguida despachou o amigo, pois tinha de contar a novidade à avó – que arranjara um nome para a sua irmãzinha. Pousou o auscultador, enfiou o telefone debaixo da cama com um safanão. Saiu do quarto a gritar pela senhora Briefs, correndo eufórico pelos corredores, de olhos brilhantes e coração aos saltos de tão feliz.

Vegeta encontrou a porta do quarto trancada.

Fechou os olhos, irritado.

Ela estava disposta a prolongar aquela estupidez até aos limites da sua paciência. O que não seria muito inteligente da parte dela, dado que ela conhecia como ele reagia diante de situações enervantes.

Pensou, por momentos, regressar ao antigo quarto de Trunks e matar a cria humana. Depois considerou que seria o pior erro que faria em toda a sua vida, pois haveria de ser escorraçado daquela maldita casa que ele, insensata e inesperadamente, começava a considerar como sua e quando ele tomava posse de um lugar, era como se o conquistasse, marcando-o seu. Mesmo que nunca o tivessem ouvido afirmar isso categoricamente, que aquela era a maldita da sua casa e que tinha direito àquele espaço, onde também poderia ditar as suas regras.

Depois pensou cansado que deveria ter dado um pontapé no maldito cesto. Assim, ninguém ficava a saber que tinha enviado a cria pelos ares e a tarde de sábado voltaria a ser agradável.

Endireitou as costas, com o olhar fixo na porta. Não se ouvia um som do interior. Outra indicação de que Bulma estava zangada. Quando estava nos seus dias normais – que não eram frequentes, pensando bem – ela gostava de ouvir música e cantarolava. Ele costumava postar-se ali, atrás da porta, que não estava trancada nesses dia, a ouvi-la, enquanto sorria. Um prazer secreto e inconfessado.

Naquela tarde, houvera algo que se quebrara entre eles. Não que ele percebesse inteiramente a razão daquela mudança estúpida e repentina, pois não alcançava o papel dele naquela confusão e que ela queria à viva força colar-lhe à pele, mas percebia que teria, de qualquer modo, mesmo inocente, mesmo alheado, de consertar o que tinha sido quebrado.

Retirou o pedaço de foto do bolso, olhou para o rosto do homem. Fora aquele idiota que o tinha colocado naquela situação e haveria de encontrá-lo. Por enquanto, era de noite e só queria descansar.

Desistiu de arrombar a porta, deu meia volta e saiu dali, descendo o corredor.

Bulma releu o bilhete, apoiando o queixo na mão, os dedos cobrindo os lábios que repetiam mudos as palavras escritas apressadamente sobre o pequeno papel branco amarrotado, os vincos fazendo sobressair as letras com um certo desespero e um toque de amargura, ondulando como que a pedir ajuda em cada traço.

_"Para que nunca te esqueças. Perdoa-me pelo erro, sempre se poderá reparar mais tarde. Adoro-te, és a minha vida. Mas há decisões que nos partem o coração e eu acabei de partir o meu. Quero que saibas que nunca me esquecerei de ti, minha doce filha. Espero que sejas cuidada com muito carinho, te amo."_

Se lhe parecia que todo o texto era dirigido à menina, a primeira frase desmanchava qualquer raciocínio nesse sentido.

"_Para que nunca te esqueças_".

Tinha tomado um banho a ferver, demorado, imersa numa banheira coberta de espuma cor-de-rosa. Tentou lavar as preocupações daquele dia estranho, o que conseguira parcialmente. Enrolara-se num roupão, secara os cabelos à pressa. Uma das vantagens de os usar curtos, naquele penteado arrapazado que lhe evidenciava a elegância do pescoço e dos ombros estreitos. Não aguentara a pressão da resolução do mistério e sentara-se diante da cómoda, onde relia o bilhete.

Aquela frase, "_Para que nunca te esqueças_" era dirigida, com toda a certeza, ao pai da criança. Ali estava o deslize do qual ele tentara fugir, escapando-se às responsabilidades, entregue devidamente embrulhado, na porta do culpado. Para que ele nunca se esquecesse do que fizera – o abandono da filha e também da mãe. Era dirigida ao pai e começava o bilhete com esse recado, pois no fim, havia a frase, essa sim, dirigida à criança sem qualquer equívoco, "_Quero que saibas que nunca me esquecerei de ti, minha doce filha._".

Depois havia uma segunda frase.

"_Adoro-te, és a minha vida_".

Que podia ser dirigida tanto à criança, quanto ao pai. Apesar da desilusão e do coração partido, a mãe ainda amava o pai da sua filha. Ainda amava aquele maldito desgraçado e cruel que fizera o estrago e não quisera assumir o que fizera, por estar agarrado a outra situação, uma casa estável, uma mulher, um filho. Uma outra família, que se desmancharia se surgisse aquela infidelidade, um deslize momentâneo, um acontecimento imprevisível.

A boca de Bulma amargou.

- Eu podia ter rebentado com a porta.

Ela levantou-se sobressaltada, olhou para a janela.

- Fora daqui! – berrou a Vegeta. – Não te quero ver hoje! É isso o que significa uma porta trancada, sabes?

Ele saltou para o quarto. Reparou no bilhete torcido sobre a mesa.

- Uma porta trancada não é o suficiente para me deter, mulher.

Ela acalmou-se, enchendo os pulmões de ar. Voltou-lhe as costas.

- Eu sei disso…

- Continuas a ler aquele maldito bilhete? Achas que tem o meu nome lá escrito?

- Ainda não consegui descobrir que não o tem.

- Ah, julgas mesmo que aquela cria é minha? Aquela coisa insignificante… é filha do príncipe dos _saiyajin_?

- Todos os bebês são insignificantes.

- Nem todos. Os bebês _saiyajin_ têm uma força diferente dos bebês terráqueos, para tua informação.

- Son-kun quando nasceu, ao que parece, não tinha essa força diferente. Por isso, foi enviado aqui para a Terra. A tua lógica não me convence.

- Kakarotto foi sim mandado para a Terra por ter um poder de luta baixo, mas tu conhece-lo melhor que ninguém para saber que ele foi diferente e é diferente de vocês, terráqueos.

- Ainda não me convenceu. – Bulma o olhava desconfiada.

- Aquela cria não é _saiyajin_. Não tem nenhum traço que a identifique com os da minha raça. Sei que já o foste verificar…

- Sabes?

- Conheço-te o suficiente para saber isso.

- Então se me conheces, poderás, por favor, respeitar o que estou a sentir?

O silêncio dele indicava que considerava as palavras dela. Ou simplesmente continuava sem se conseguir enquadrar naquela situação plenamente.

Escutou-o respirar profundamente. O orgulho inundando-o de cima a baixo. Nunca iria admitir a culpa, nunca iria rebaixar-se a tentar explicar algo que não lhe merecia um milímetro de atenção, preocupação ou escárnio. A teimosia dele poderia fazer com que insistisse em ficar naquele quarto e ela não estava preparada para tê-lo ali, pois cairia na tentação de lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, vezes e vezes seguidas, até conseguir provocá-lo de uma forma irreversível. Assustou-se com esse cenário. Mesmo com um possível erro daquela magnitude, Vegeta com uma filha de outra mulher, ela não o queria perder…

Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Talvez já o tivesse perdido, algures…

- Vou provar-te, Bulma, como estás enganada. E depois…

- E depois?

Quando se voltou novamente, o _saiyajin_ já não estava no quarto.

As cortinas agitavam-se pela brisa noturna que entrava pela janela escancarada.

- E depois, vais-te embora… – completou ela triste.

Porém começou a se lembrar das palavras dele.

_"Kakarotto foi sim mandado para a Terra por ter um poder de luta baixo, mas tu conhece-lo melhor que ninguém para saber que ele foi diferente e é diferente de vocês, terráqueos."_

Depois começou a lembrar-se de quando conheceu o pequeno garotinho há alguns anos, quando fora em busca das esferas do dragão.

"Goku realmente nunca foi um garoto normal", pensou ponderando um pouco. Mas a sua teimosia era maior que qualquer ponderação.

Vegeta saiu da Capsule Corporation de madrugada. Dormira no quarto que utilizara quando não estava a treinar na nave, antes do nascimento de Trunks e antes de se ter envolvido com aquela mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis que tivera a sagacidade e os atributos necessários para conquistar o príncipe dos _saiyajin_ e fazê-lo assentar bases naquele planeta insignificante.

Levava o pedaço de foto no bolso das calças de ganga e dirigia-se ao arquivo municipal de West City, onde estavam arquivadas as identificações de todos os habitantes da grande metrópole. Aquele rosto masculino era a chave do enigma, muito mais importante e incisivo que aquele maldito bilhete que Bulma insistia em ler, em agitar-lhe na cara, onde queria encontrar a prova incriminatória irrefutável contra a inocência dele.

Quando saíra, escutara os berros estridentes da cria humana, a exigir alimento. Escutara os passos preocupados da senhora Briefs, que era ela quem cuidava da cria, pois Bulma não se aproximava dela por causa daqueles receios infundados. Sentira Trunks despertar e ficar atento ao choro da cria, a remexer-se na própria cama. Sentira também Bulma despertar levemente. Mas afastara-se, para cuidar daquele assunto à sua maneira – descartando, claro, a hipótese de eliminar fisicamente a cria.

Aterrou defronte do edifício do município. Estava ainda fechado. Cruzou os braços diante da porta e ficou à espera, pacientemente, de olhos fechados.

Depois de identificar o homem, iria identificar a mulher depois. Haveria de os arrastar até à Capsule Corporation para que removessem dali a cria incómoda. E depois a tranquilidade dos seus dias haveria de ser restaurada.

Não tinha pedido nada daquilo, apenas queria uma existência apagada e pacífica depois da morte de Kakarotto, em que jurara nunca mais lutar. E haveria de conseguir restaurar a monotonia aos seus dias, nem que tivesse de ir até aos confins do Universo e do próprio tempo.


	4. Mais confusão

Aguardou em frente da porta mais de duas horas, não sabendo por que motivo o edifício continuava fechado e num silêncio abandonado, indicando que não estava ninguém a trabalhar como seria normal e exigível. Já tinha passado por ali algumas vezes, em ocasiões anteriores, e sempre notara um corrupio de gente junto àquela porta resolutamente trancada.

- Maldição, por que essa joça não abre? – se perguntou irritado, sem nenhuma paciência.

Não que uma porta trancada constituísse alguma barreira capaz de o deter.

Podia até ser ele mesmo a procurar nos arquivos pela pessoa da foto, depois de um pontapé bem colocado que destruísse a porta. Mas deteve-se, pois precisava de alguém que trabalhasse ali para o ajudar nessa tarefa inútil de folhear processos e cadastros individuais.

Uma pessoa que passava por perto escutou-lhe o resmungo. Disse-lhe com certo receio:

- Bom dia, senhor. Não abrirá por que hoje é domingo, o município só abre de segunda a sexta. Fins de semana está fechado.

Vegeta olhou para a pessoa com um olhar mortal, fazendo-a tremer.

- Como é que está dizendo?

- Eh… Só amanhã é que o município… vai abrir.

E depois a pessoa afastou-se amedrontada e saiu dali correndo.

Vegeta fechou os olhos, assimilando aquele dado novo, que entroncava diretamente no que acabaria por ser o seu dia.

- Droga, terei que esperar amanhã para ver isso...

Aguardava-o mais um dia de tortura, de dúvidas, de acusações, de insinuações…

Suspirou fundo, passou a mão no rosto com certa impaciência.

Tirou a foto do bolso, olhou mais uma vez para a cara do sujeito.

- Vou te achar, verme maldito, nem que seja no inferno – falou com raiva.

Fletiu os joelhos e impulsionou-se discretamente para cima. A flutuar sobre os edifícios brancos, olhando a movimentação pacata das ruas. Vegeta circunvagou a área e pensou: "_Tenho outra possibilidade. Posso dar uma volta na cidade e quem sabe não descubro a cara do idiota que está me causando tantos problemas_"_._

Bulma escolhera o laboratório e as suas engenhocas para se distrair das suas preocupações naquele domingo que amanhecera tão agradável quanto a tarde anterior e as horas se haviam passado. Queria esquecer a criança, o que era basicamente impossível quando a sua mãe a carregava como um troféu, exibindo a beleza da criaturinha fofa e delicada. Queria também esquecer o bilhete, mas as palavras que estavam lá escritas entravam em sua mente como se fossem ferroadas de vespas que inchavam e ficavam doloridas por dias.

Tentava descobrir entretenha, mexer em alguma coisa que lhe parecesse útil e digna do seu incomparável génio, mas não conseguia abstrair-se da ideia que nutria quase de forma doentia que aquela menina era filha do príncipe. Já fora traída uma vez, pelo que a dúvida permanecia em sua mente, rondando sem parar como um urubu sobre a carniça. Determinada em fuçar algo que servisse como paliativo para mais um dia estragado com conjeturas e autocomiserações, ouviu um grito.

- Bulma, a comida está pronta!

Era a sua mãe a chamar para almoçar.

Então, tinha sobrevivido à manhã daquele domingo insonso, porém pacífico, pensou enquanto se levantava da cadeira, sentindo todo o peso do corpo, como se fossem toneladas.

Entrou na cozinha e viu a garotinha sentada na cadeirinha antiga de Trunks. A senhora Briefs dava-lhe uma papinha amarelada, mistura de vários ingredientes batidos no liquidificador. A menininha brincava com uma colher enquanto a senhora Briefs fazia momices para lhe chamar a atenção e tornar a refeição mais divertida.

Trunks apareceu também, logo sentou-se à mesa e reparou na mãe a olhar a garota de viés, sem conseguir classificar que tipo de olhar seria, mas não perdeu muito tempo com esse problema. Tinha o almoço para devorar e atirou-se ao prato, comendo sem parar.

Bulma, por seu turno, ficou brincando com o _hashi_ tentando não olhar para a garotinha rosada que comia com apetite, entre sorrisos e gritinhos de uma alegria inocente. Comparou-a com Trunks que exibia o mesmo apetite – idêntico ou apenas imaginação sua?

Fechou os olhos, dirigindo a sua mente para outro dado – Vegeta não tinha aparecido para almoçar, o seu lugar à mesa estava vazio. Não quis classificar a ausência do príncipe que, se ela estivesse a raciocinar normalmente, não seria muito diferente do que ele costumava fazer. Eram raras as vezes em que almoçavam todos juntos, como uma verdadeira família. Não quis pensar muito nisso, para não o imaginar com uma sirigaita qualquer… Ou pior, com _a_ sirigaita, a mãe da garotinha sorridente que começava a comer o segundo prato de papinha amarelada.

Depois de beber todo o suco que tinha no copo, para acamar no estômago o que acabara de comer, Trunks perguntou:

- Vovó, eu posso brincar com a Panty depois de ela comer?

- Claro Trunks. Deixa ela terminar a papinha.

- Panty?! – exclamou Bulma indignada.

A senhora Briefs abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Não achas uma delícia o nome que Trunks escolheu para ela?

- Trunks escolheu… o quê? – gaguejou Bulma.

- A minha irmã precisava de um nome – explicou o menino feliz. – Como eu me chamo Trunks, ela podia chamar-se Panty[1]!

A senhora Briefs bateu palmas.

- Eu adoro o nome!

Bulma levantou-se tonta. Não tinha tocado na sua comida, mas as tonturas eram de indignação ao verificar que a prisão dos acontecimentos se fechava inexorável e se ela não lutasse arduamente, haveria de ficar encerrada numa situação que cobraria um preço impossível de regatear.

- P-Panty… Ela… A garotinha… não é sua… irmã… Trunks-kun.

Saiu a correr da cozinha, com os olhos a arder das lágrimas que não queria derramar, segurando o nariz com as costas da mão, fungando, retendo os soluços e o coração que batia como louco de tanta amargura.

Trunks olhou para a avó que retirava Panty da cadeirinha e a colocava num tapete que estava no chão da cozinha. O menino sentou-se no tapete ao lado da garotinha, deixando a avó livre para levantar a louça da mesa, o que começou a fazer prontamente cantarolando. Recordou-se da tal pergunta que o incomodava tanto.

- _Obaasan_, como vêm os bebês? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta à garotinha a fazendo a sorrir.

A senhora Briefs olhou o neto erguendo a sobrancelha e pensou num modo de responder que ele entendesse e que não lhe causasse novas dúvidas. Como toda boa avó, ela disse:

- Os bebês são trazidos pela cegonha, em um cesto em seu bico.

Trunks abriu muito os olhos azuis.

- Então foi assim que eu nasci e foi assim que a minha irmã veio?

- _Hai_, Trunks-chan – confirmou a avó sorridente, satisfeita por ter desempenhado o seu papel de avó de uma forma perfeita e esclarecedora.

Trunks saiu do tapete, abandonando a cozinha numa corrida.

O garotinho pegou o telefone e discou o número muito animado, tinha descoberto de onde vinham os bebês, agora bastava ter a ajuda do amigo.

- _Mochi mochi!_ – Chichi atendeu o telefone.

- O Goten-kun está? – perguntou a voz infantil.

- _Hai_, vou chamar. – Gritou estridente, Trunks teve que tapar o ouvido.

Alguns minutinhos e o outro garoto estava na linha.

- Trunks-kun!

- Goten-kun, descobri de que ninho vêm os bebês!

- É mesmo?

- Do ninho das cegonhas.

- Ah…

- Goten-kun, tem algum ninho de cegonha aí nas montanhas?

- Não Trunks-kun. Só ninhos de dinossauros.

- Goten-kun, temos que descobrir onde tem ninhos de cegonha antes que minha mãe descubra e devolva a minha maninha.

- E como vamos descobrir onde tem cegonhas e ninhos? – Perguntou Goten ingenuamente.

- _Baka_, se eu soubesse não estaria te ligando para me ajudar.

- _Hai_, mas eu não sei onde tem cegonhas.

- Eu também não, mas poderíamos procurar amanhã. O que acha?

- Está bem – ele falou animado. – Vou pedir à mamãe para me levar aí amanhã. Daí, a gente procura as cegonhas e os ninhos delas.

- Goten-kun, será que vamos encontrar muitas irmãs e irmãos nesses ninhos?

- Com certeza que sim. Como descobriu que os bebês vêm pelas cegonhas?

- Perguntei à minha avó e ela me contou, não ia esperar pela mamãe já que ela nunca iria me dizer. Está louca para devolver a minha maninha e eu não vou deixar.

- Eu vou te ajudar Trunks-kun. E vou falar para a mamãe pegar uma irmãzinha para mim nesse ninho quando a gente achar. Também quero ter uma. O _nii-chan_ não se vai importar de também ter uma irmãzinha.

- _Hai_, Goten-kun. Então, nos vemos amanhã.

- _Hai!_

Os dois garotos despediram-se e Goten colocou o telefone no gancho.

O domingo tinha, contra todas as possibilidades mais negras, passado e tantas horas marcadas pelo relógio mudo do quarto tinham-na transportado, sonâmbula, para o dia seguinte. Tomara um banho quente, tentara distrair-se com uma revista de futilidades, experimentara um sem fim de vernizes colorindo e descolorindo as unhas milhentas vezes, mas nada conseguira demover Bulma da cisma que Vegeta tinha-a, de facto, enganado e que aquela ausência do _saiyajin_ significava que a sua desconfiança era mais do que fundada. Aproveitara para reler o bilhete, muitas vezes, tantas que já o recitava de cor, umas vezes cantando as palavras, outras vezes dizendo-as enfiadas umas nas outras sem pausas, outras rangendo os dentes e outras lamentando-se fingindo um rosto compungido. Era só uma máscara que punha, para tentar exorcizar o mal que o bilhete lhe tinha trazido para a sua vida.

Passava da uma da manhã e o seu estado de espírito tinha dado uma volta completa. Totalmente azeda e brava como um rinoceronte, de olhos vermelhos como um demónio, de braços cruzados, aguardava pelo _saiyajin_ disposta a colocar um ponto final naquele tormento.

Recusava-se, determinantemente, a padecer outro dia igual àquele domingo!

Vegeta entrou pela sacada, vindo a voar da cidade iluminada. Parou na porta aberta e viu-a naquela postura ameaçadora. Levantou uma sobrancelha. Antes mesmo de exigir que não queria ser aborrecido, tinha acabado de varrer a cidade de uma ponta à outra sem conseguir descobrir alguém vagamente parecido com o idiota da foto, ou outra pista, que não o maldito bilhete amarrotado, que provasse que aquela pirralha não era a sua filha, Bulma perguntou-lhe num rosnado:

- Onde você esteve?

Respirou fundo. Podia tomar variadas opções, mas resolveu ir pelo caminho das brasas, já que, subitamente, sentiu uma necessidade esquisita de provar o sabor adocicado e férreo do sangue. Até podia ser o seu… Respondeu grosso:

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Claro que é da minha conta, pois ainda estamos juntos, que eu saiba – falou ela apontando-lhe o dedo nervosa.

Vegeta rosnou-lhe de volta. Odiava aquele dedo espetado, acusando-o, incomodando-o, provocando-o. Nisto, o dedo recolheu-se num punho fechado que ela apoiou na cintura. Bulma insistiu, agitando o outro braço:

- Anda Vegeta, diga onde esteve!

A ordem era intolerável. Ele corou de raiva, sentiu os músculos tornarem-se rijos, a cólera que o fazia explodir num estado incontrolável e poderoso, chamado _super saiyajin_, ferveu-lhe no sangue. Mordeu a língua para evitar despejar para o exterior toda a frustração e raiva que o transtornava de uma maneira perigosa, forte o suficiente para destruir metade de West City. Com a dentada surgiu-lhe no palato o sabor que ele procurava, o vago indício de animalidade que um dia o guiara através da adversidade. Sangue, o seu sangue entre os dentes e as gengivas, na ponta da língua. Semicerrou ligeiramente as pálpebras, excitando-se com a sensação.

- Estás completamente louca! – exclamou com a voz rouca.

- Você não me deixa escolha, Vegeta, agora que tenho a certeza que tem outra mulher.

- Ótimo! Já que tem tantas certezas, não precisa me massacrar mais pedindo respostas às suas perguntas idiotas!

Vegeta entrou pelo banheiro adentro e se enfiou na cabina de duche, ligando a água que caía com força, como um aguaceiro inesperado.

Bulma limpou a cara húmida. Não se tinha apercebido de que começara a chorar. Pegou uma mala e colocou algumas roupas dentro, tudo num monte, sem qualquer cuidado, empurrando as que ficaram em cima, fechando depois, calcando a tampa com um joelho enquanto puxava o fecho. Depois de ter chorado, por breves segundos de fraqueza, sentia-se novamente a arder de fúria.

Quando Vegeta saiu do banho enrolado numa toalha, não olhou para ela, indo diretamente até ao guarda-roupa. Escolheu o que vestir em silêncio e com uma carranca de fazer derreter um glaciar – uma camisa gola polo preta, um bermudão bege, um ténis meio social. Arrancou a toalha, atirando-a para um canto do quarto e vestiu-se, sabendo que ela estava atrás dele e que contemplava o seu corpo despido. Quando se virou, encontrou Bulma com uma mala estendida na sua direção.

- _Na-ni_? – perguntou confuso.

- Aqui dentro estão algumas roupas e uma cápsula-casa. Quero que suma daqui!

A voz era determinada, exigente, disfarçando o mal-estar que ele lhe sentiu no _ki_ alvoroçado. Segurava-se com bravura para não se desmanchar num choro que lhe era típico, com laivos de drama e de histerismo. Se fosse uma mulher da sua raça, apostava que ela se conseguiria transformar em _super saiyajin_ à custa dos seus ataques de choradeira irritante.

Mas a ocasião não era passível de distrações. Ele inclinou a cabeça para a direita, analisando o que ela lhe apresentava.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez?

- Não, estou a falar a sério. Suma da minha casa, Vegeta.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

Uma concessão no seu orgulho… Depois arrependeu-se de ter feito a pergunta. Indicava que ele não queria ir-se embora, que esperava por uma segunda chance, uma possibilidade de poder continuar ali, ao lado daquela mulher que, sem que ele percebesse muito bem como, tinha conseguido tocar-lhe na alma. Não esperou pela resposta. Arrancou a mala das mãos dela, encarou a porta da sacada que continuava aberta e apercebeu-se de como o quarto estava gelado.

- Muito bem, eu vou, sua mulher teimosa… Vai me pagar caro, Bulma, por duvidar de mim.

Saiu voando pela janela, movimentando as cortinas que emularam fantasmas tristes que lhe queriam seguir a peugada, mas não o puderam fazer pois estavam presos à mágoa que forrava todo o quarto. As formas etéreas brancas ondularam, ulularam, assombrando o coração de Bulma que arrefeceu de súbito.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou desesperadamente. O coração doía-lhe por ver que Vegeta tinha aceitado depressa demais abandoná-la e que isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele admitia a traição.

Bulma pegou o telefone em plena madrugada e discou um número...

- _Mochi... Mochi_ – atendeu uma voz sonolenta.

O choro desesperado e as fungadelas fizeram a mulher do outro lado da linha espantar o sono.

- Bulma, o que houve? Por que está assim?

- Acabou Chichi, acabou. Eu mandei o Vegeta ir embora de casa.

- _Na-ni?..._ O motivo é a tal criança?

- _Hai_ – Bulma fungou, assoou o nariz nos dedos, tentando acalmar-se. – Ele sumiu o dia todo, anda distante… Não quer conversar comigo sobre o assunto. É culpado, sabe disso, não quer enfrentar o problema. Cansei-me de insistir… Não o quero ver por perto, sabendo que ele… E uma sirigaita qualquer…

- Fez o que eu te disse e observou a criança?

- _Hai._

- Então...

- Ela não tem cauda, não tem muita semelhança com ele. Mas… sei lá! As crianças podem mudar, quando crescem… Além disso, o Vegeta andou sumido durante um tempo. Ele disse que nunca mais ia lutar, depois de Son-kun ter morrido… Então, também nunca mais treinou… O que fez ele, durante esse tempo todo? Quando voltou, perguntei e ele disse-me que não era da minha conta. Na altura, pensei que ele tivesse cedido à sua promessa e que tinha ido treinar, sim, para algum lugar remoto do mundo, para que eu não soubesse que ele tinha fraquejado… Mas agora, ao ver a criança, fazendo contas à idade da garotinha, dezassete meses… – A voz de Bulma tremeu e ela pigarreou, para que a garganta continuasse a corresponder e não lhe abafasse a fala. – Isso aconteceu há dezassete meses e dezassete meses é exatamente o tempo… Para que a criança fosse concebida e…

Calou-se, a garganta fechara-se finalmente.

Chichi disse do outro lado da linha, após uma pausa:

- Amanhã eu vou levar o Goten aí para brincar com o Trunks e nós falamos melhor. Vou dar uma olhada na criança e depois te digo a minha opinião. Pode ser?

Bulma pensou nas palavras da amiga.

- Pode ser – respondeu derrotada, descaindo os ombros, deixando lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelas faces. – Então… nos vemos amanhã.

Numa montanha apartada do rebuliço daquele fim-de-semana, sentado na terra pedregosa, Vegeta olhava o céu. Ao fundo escutava-se o barulho de uma cachoeira e dos animais noturnos, incluindo os uivos esporádicos dos lobos. A mala pousava-se ao lado.

No horizonte longínquo estava o mar de luzes de West City.

Pensava na terráquea maldita que lhe tinha tirado o sono tantas vezes, que tinha entrado na sua vida e que o tinha mudado pouco a pouco, que tinha conseguido fazer com que ele se fixasse num lugar. Agora, a mesma terráquea maldita acusava-o de ter tido um envolvimento com uma mulher qualquer. Como se isso fosse sequer possível. Ele era o orgulhoso príncipe dos _saiyajin_, não andava por aí a conquistar fêmeas sem destino, ainda por cima, de uma raça que ele desprezava por considerar irritantemente inferior. Já tinha bastado deixar-se enfeitiçar pela terráquea maldita… Não veria ela como isso era inconcebível, segundo os padrões dele?

Sentiu o vento soprar os seus cabelos rebeldes. Não iria dormir durante aquela noite, não tinha motivos para se sentir relaxado ao ponto de querer esquecer o que se estava a passar. Haveria de ficar de vigília, remoendo os seus problemas e depois, quando o sol nascesse, haveria de regressar aos arquivos municipais para descobrir a identidade do maldito homem da foto que ele guardava no bolso.

Fechou os olhos, magoado.

Embalou-se na brisa e nos uivos dos lobos.

Nisto, sentiu um _ki_ familiar. Olhou para o lado e encontrou-o, contemplando, tal como ele o fazia, o bonito céu estrelado. Os dois tinham vindo daquele universo negro pejado de corpos celestes e, a sentir aquele chão pedregoso debaixo de si, Vegeta percebeu que esses dias estavam longe, longe demais.

A auréola por cima da cabeça do outro denunciava a irrealidade da sua presença naquelas montanhas, mas Vegeta não se quis deter em detalhes. Ele estava ao seu lado e seria por algum motivo.

- O que faz aqui verme? – perguntou enfezado, apartando o olhar das alturas e fixando-o no horizonte.

- Vi que está com problemas. Pedi permissão ao senhor Kaio para vir até aqui.

- Não devia se meter onde não é chamado – argumentou aborrecido, cruzando os braços.

O outro sorriu olhando em redor, punhos na cintura. Confessou:

- A Terra é linda, tenho saudades daqui...

- Não voltou porque não quis.

- Os meus motivos…

- Não interessam!

Vegeta atirou sem convicção, completando o que tinha dito:

- Ainda me deve uma revanche.

- Um dia eu te pago essa revanche… Mas, Vegeta… Sobre os seus problemas…

- Humpf...

- Se não achar o cara da foto... Existe um modo de provar a Bulma que você não e o pai da criança. Tem um exame que se faz para ver o D... O Dn...

Coçou a cabeça, entre os cabelos espetados, lamentando-se:

- Droga! Senhor Kaio me disse e eu esqueci o nome.

- DNA! – gritou a voz de Kaio, um eco refletido na grande montanha.

- É isso aí! – riu-se o outro.

- Você nem serve para dar recados – censurou Vegeta.

- Com esse exame, apura-se a linhagem genética da pessoa – acrescentou Kaio telepaticamente. – Basta uma amostra de sangue para fazer o exame.

Vegeta abriu os olhos e descobriu-se sozinho.

Levantou-se atarantado à procura do outro, mas não o encontrou. Esfregou os olhos e pensou que talvez tivesse adormecido, contra a sua própria vontade. E nesse curto sono, tivera um estranho encontro com o seu eterno rival. Respirou fundo, disposto a prosseguir na vigília, não cedendo mais a caprichos vergonhosos do seu corpo fatigado.

* * *

[1] Panty vem de "pantie", calcinha em inglês.


	5. Movendo céus e terra

Na manhã seguinte, Chichi terminava o café da manhã e preparava-se para uma viagem até à metrópole do Ocidente para visitar a amiga que lhe parecera tão aflita no telefonema da madrugada. Nem fixara as horas em que tinha atendido o telefone, mas era muito tarde e quando existem chamadas a horas tardias só podem significar pedidos de auxílio que não devem nunca ser ignorados.

Começava mais uma semana, Gohan e Goten tomavam o café da manhã ao lado dela. Espreitou-os carinhosamente. Tinha dispensado o tutor do filho mais velho, indicando para vir no dia seguinte, e pedira a Gohan que aproveitasse o dia a rever as matérias, enquanto ela ia fazer a tal viagem com Goten. O adolescente concordara com a mudança de planos, não se importava de passar um dia enfiado nos livros, mesmo que o tutor não estivesse ali para o orientar. Depois Chichi acrescentara com meiguice que o avô, Gyumao, haveria de aparecer por lá para lhe fazer companhia.

Goten, por seu lado, estava excitado com a viagem para ver o amigo e remexia-se na cadeira, pelo que ela já o tinha admoestado para se concentrar na refeição e que em breve iriam partir. Mas só o fariam depois de ele comer tudo, pois precisava de crescer e tornar-se num rapaz bonito como o irmão e como o pai.

- _Nii-chan_,a _okaasan _deixou-me ir ver as cegonhas com o Trunks-kun.

- Ver as cegonhas? – perguntou Gohan admirado, segurando o _hashi_ entre a tigela e a boca, o _ramen_ enrolado nas pontas.

- _Hai_. Vamos ver os bebês.

- Bebês? – Gohan perguntou à mãe: – Cegonhas e bebês…? O que é que se passa?

- Não sabes, _nii-chan_?! – E Goten ergueu uma sobrancelha com ares de sabedoria. – São as cegonhas que trazem os bebês!

- _Na-nani_?

Gohan recordou-se do que diziam os livros de ciências e corou. Olhou para a mãe, que exibia um sorriso plácido. Acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça e gaguejou outra vez, dirigindo-se ao irmão:

- P-pois sim… As cegonhas. São as cegonhas que trazem os bebês… Mas por que razão esse interesse agora por bebês e por cegonhas?

- Apareceu um bebê abandonado na porta da Capsule Corporation, dentro de um cesto – explicou Chichi. – Vamos hoje conhecer a garotinha e… conversar com Bulma. Esse acontecimento tem causado alguma confusão, Gohan-kun, mas nada de importante. Não te apoquentes. Tens de pensar nos teus estudos!... Bem, quanto ao bebê deixado num cesto na Capsule Corporation… Trunks-kun e Goten-kun têm conversado sobre isso e a explicação que encontraram para o sucedido foi que a cegonha deixou esse cesto.

- Foi a cegonha, sim, _'kaasan_! – exclamou Goten empurrando a malga indicando que tinha acabado o café da manhã e que estava pronto para a viagem.

- Claro que sim, querido – confirmou Chichi passando-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Ah… Já estou a perceber – disse Gohan bebendo o caldo e acabando também o seu café da manhã.

Chichi recolheu a loiça, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos na mesa da sala onde tomavam as refeições diárias. Gohan retirou os óculos e pôs-se a limpá-los a uma ponta da blusa branca que vestia naquele dia.

- _Nii-chan_?

- _Hai_, Goten-kun.

- Queres ter uma mana?

Gohan arregalou os olhos, os óculos suspensos a caminho do rosto admirado com aquela pergunta do irmão. Goten saltou da cadeira, acercou-se dele e sussurrou, como se fosse um enorme segredo que não podia ser escutado por mais ninguém que não fosse Gohan, nem mesmo a mãe que lavava a loiça murmurando uma cantiga, nem sequer as paredes redondas da casa:

- Sabes? Eu e Trunks vamos encontrar os ninhos das cegonhas para descobrir onde estão escondidos, para que Bulma-san não possa devolver a Panty. A Panty é a irmãzinha do Trunks-kun e Bulma-san quer mandá-la de volta porque… não sei porquê, _nii-chan_. Então, eu disse a Trunks-kun que também queria ter uma mana, pois deve ser muito engraçado ter um bebê para nós cuidarmos e para brincar e disse-lhe que te ia perguntar. Queres ter uma mana?

Com um gesto rápido, Gohan recolocou os óculos.

- Goten, os bebês… Os bebês…

Por momentos, considerou contar a verdade para o irmão, mas a expressão ingénua naquela cara redonda demoveu-o. E depois, como explicaria a física e a mecânica do ato de gerar um bebê a uma criança de quatro anos que ainda caçava borboletas, nadava atrás dos peixes gigantes no rio e acreditava em espíritos mágicos escondidos debaixo das pedras? Sorriu-lhe, assentou-lhe as mãos nos ombros e respondeu-lhe:

- Não me importava nada de ter uma mana, Goten-kun.

O garotinho sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- _Hai_! Vou trazer uma mana quando voltar.

O sorriso esmoreceu, espreitando para a porta da cozinha, atrás da cadeira onde se sentava Gohan.

- Achas que a _'kaasan_ não se importava de termos um bebê cá em casa, _nii-chan_?

- Acho que não! – riu-se Gohan.

- Bulma-san importa-se…

- Mas a _'kaasan_ não é como Bulma-san.

Goten abanou a cabeça.

- Pois não, pois não.

Minutos depois, Chichi saiu com Goten num aerocarro que acionou no terreno relvado que se estendia diante da casa, antes deixando Gohan com os mesmos conselhos que já tinha debitado no café da manhã, repetindo-os, pelo menos, umas três vezes. Deixou-o com a última indicação de que deveria esperar pelo avô.

No caminho, Goten ia muito calado. Chichi espreitou-o. Cruzava os bracitos, colava o queixo ao peito e tinha as sobrancelhas unidas sobre os olhos fixos num ponto invisível do horizonte. Estava a matutar em algum problema para o qual considerava não haver uma resolução que se adequava às suas expetativas de menino. Não lhe perguntou nada, sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, haveria de surgir a frase retumbante que quebraria a máscara cerrada que resolvera colocar naquela viagem.

E que veio inesperadamente, quando Chichi acabava de ligar o piloto automático do aerocarro depois de ter definido a rota até West City.

- _Okaasan_…

E quando utilizava a palavra inteira, _okaasan_, com todas as letras, sem a resumir num apelo mais carinhoso, significava que vinha aí uma bomba. Chichi sentiu os cabelos da nuca eriçarem-se com um calafrio.

- Eu também quero ter uma mana!

Ao escutar aquela declaração a seco, Chichi julgou ter escutado mal. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, como se tivesse a necessidade de clarear a visão e visionar melhor o inimigo invisível que a atacava inesperadamente.

Mas era apenas o seu filho mais novo, Son Goten, que tinha acabado de completar quatro anos, que lhe falava.

Rodou o pescoço lentamente e que ficara rígido para encarar o miúdo. Saiu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, a mostrar os dentes todos e suspendeu a respiração.

- Queres… ter uma mana?

"_Ai, meu _kami_! Estes meninos têm com cada uma!_", pensou aflita.

Goten insistiu assertivo:

- _Hai_, quero ter uma mana.

- Mas… uma mana?

- _Hai_, o Trunks também tem uma mana.

O pensamento seguinte, eivado de cinismo, torceu-lhe o sorriso numa careta, _Bem, isso é o que vamos comprovar, pelo menos como uma primeira observação, se o Trunks tem mesmo uma mana ou não._

Pigarreou, agarrou-se aos comandos do aerocarro, mesmo que não necessitasse de o fazer, pois o veículo voava sozinho auxiliado pelo piloto automático, mas precisava de se segurar em alguma coisa.

A resolução seria mais fácil do que se supunha. Afinal, tratava-se do seu filho com quatro anos acabados de completar. A declaração do menino não tinha as implicações que ela tinha imaginado num primeiro momento, aflita e desesperada, enredada no raciocínio intricado de uma mulher adulta para quem a magia já se tinha esfumado na banalidade de todos os dias, mesmo que se tivesse casado com um guerreiro alienígena e de todas as aventuras já passadas e inscritas a letras douradas no livro interior das suas memórias.

Depois de pigarrear, respirou fundo, relaxando os músculos da face.

- E vais encontrar uma mana… no ninho das cegonhas?

Ao perceber que a mãe estava a compreendê-lo, a falar a mesma linguagem dele, Goten abriu um sorriso sincero e luminoso.

- _Hai, 'kaasan_!

Chichi sorriu-lhe de volta.

- Posso ir buscar uma mana ao ninho das cegonhas?

Disputava com Trunks o privilégio de ter uma irmã bebê, assim como disputaria um qualquer brinquedo apetecível, sonhado e imensamente desejado.

E Chichi respondeu-lhe maternal:

- Claro que sim, Goten-kun. Podes ir buscar uma mana ao ninho das cegonhas.

O átrio do edifício municipal enxameava-se de gente que vinha para iniciar o seu dia de trabalho, para tratar de assuntos que necessitavam de alguma aprovação ou certificado do município, de visitantes que se propunham a visitar a galeria de arte adjacente onde se expunham, de forma gratuita e recorrente, obras de artistas locais.

Apresentava a costumeira agitação que ele sempre conhecera do local e cruzou a porta dupla com imponência, queixo espetado para diante, olhos negros semicerrados, carrancudo, mãos fechadas em dois punhos, a mesma porta que, no dia anterior, tinha estado encerrada de uma forma tão determinada quanto a sua vontade de esclarecer aquele assunto do raio da cria humana.

Parou no centro do átrio, observando o lugar com atenção, absorvendo todos os detalhes com o instinto assassino e sobrevivente que lhe era próprio, coisa incutida na sua aprendizagem inicial de guerreiro. Descobriu um balcão que formava um meio círculo onde uma mulher e um homem vestidos com o mesmo casaco justo azul-escuro, apenas com um corte diferente para se adaptar às formas feminina e masculina, atendiam de uma forma profissional e irrepreensível quem se aproximava. Seria aquele o primeiro passo a dar naquele labirinto humano e que o levaria à solução pretendida: descobrir a identidade do homem da foto, acrescentando o endereço e o contacto telefónico do miserável, pois agora que tinha posto um pé dentro do edifício municipal, só de lá sairia com essa gloriosa informação.

Vegeta afastou sem cerimónias um casal com mochilas às costas, indicando tratar-se de um casal de forasteiros, e encarou a mulher, que tinha a cara exageradamente pintada. A mulher não desfez o sorriso modelado nos lábios vermelhos, mas os olhos perderam o brilho simpático. Vegeta assentou as mãos no balcão e retribuiu o olhar intenso. A mulher censurava-o com aquela cara dura, sorriso fingido e olhos dardejantes, por ter passado à frente de quem estava a atender.

- Ei… Não sabe esperar a sua vez, senhor?

E o rapaz de mochila às costas ousara fazer mais: censurava-o de viva voz. Vegeta ignorou-o, pois apreciara o tratamento respeitoso. Ao menos, tratara-o por "senhor" e evitara, por uma nesga de sorte, um murro no meio do nariz.

- Preciso de descobrir a identidade de alguém. Onde são os arquivos?

A mulher, nunca deixando de sorrir, respondeu-lhe:

- No segundo piso, senhor. Se apanhar os elevadores, deverá seguir para a sua esquerda e depois escolher a porta da direita, onde encontrará a sala de espera dos serviços do registo civil. Os arquivos encontram-se nesses serviços.

- Hum…

Achava que devia agradecer, era exigível segundo os padrões humanos, mas ele não era humano. Vegeta limitou-se a retirar as mãos do balcão e afastou-se.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor.

- Que malcriado… Nem sequer agradeceu – observou a rapariga de mochila às costas.

- Há com cada um! – apontou o rapaz.

Seguiu as indicações da mulher, depois de sair do elevador e tomar os caminhos certos, alcançou a tal sala de espera. Contou vinte e duas pessoas distribuídas entre as cadeiras que se encontravam ali para proporcionar descanso a quem esperava e aquelas que estavam a ser atendidas nas cinco mesas individuais iluminadas propositadamente com lâmpadas brancas, onde os funcionários do município faziam o atendimento com o auxílio de computadores. Ao fundo existiam outras secretárias com outros funcionários, alguns a passar de um lado ao outro com papéis nos braços, e que tratariam dos processos relacionados com esse tal registo civil. Na parede mais afastada viu estantes com encadernações diversas e mais papéis, não lhe pareceu nada semelhante a um arquivo de cadastros de pessoas e começou a sentir-se nervoso.

Encaminhou-se para uma das mesas individuais, assentou uma mão no tampo e exigiu:

- Quero consultar os arquivos.

O funcionário olhou-o de forma fria e indicou a parede à sua direita com a esferográfica que tinha entre os dedos:

- Tem de tirar uma senha, senhor, se quiser ser atendido.

- Não vou tirar senha nenhuma. Quero consultar os arquivos.

- E esperar a sua vez, senhor – completou o funcionário a fingir que não o tinha escutado.

- Estás a ouvir-me, verme? Quero consultar os arquivos!

- Tem de tirar uma senha, senhor – repetiu o funcionário automaticamente, como se fosse um androide engasgado.

- Não vou tirar porcaria de senha nenhuma! – irritou-se, crescendo para cima do funcionário, do homem calvo que este atendia, da mesa e do computador, colocando-se em bicos de pés.

- Se quiser ser atendido, senhor…

- Já ouvi!

- Tem de tirar uma…

- Se me falares outra vez do raio da senha…

Mas o funcionário não se demoveu da sua lengalenga, mesmo ameaçado por um _saiyajin_ que não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior, que tinha sido expulso da sua casa, que continuava sem perceber por que razão a sua vida fora estragada por uma insignificante cria humana.

- …senha, senhor.

Os olhos de Vegeta injetaram-se de sangue. E quando ia explodir num berro que haveria de fazer tremer aquele edifício todo, desde os alicerces até às telhas, sentiu um puxão suave, mas firme, no braço esquerdo. Descobriu uma mulher com óculos redondos, franja a roçar a parte de cima das armações, o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, vestida com um conjunto saia-casaco verde justo, que lhe acentuava as curvas de um corpo jovem. Vegeta mirou-a da cabeça aos pés, reparando ainda no detalhe de uns sapatos de salto verdes que combinavam com o que vestia.

- Venha comigo, senhor.

A voz era agradável, com um timbre imperioso que não admitiria qualquer espécie de argumentação, recusa ou interrogação. Então, Vegeta seguiu-a. Passaram pelas secretárias interiores, muitos olhos voltando-se discretamente na direção deles – ele sabia que o observavam, a sua truculenta interpelação com o colega deveria estar a criar animosidades e críticas entre aquela gente. Voltaram à esquerda, a mulher abriu uma porta estreita, com uma janela no cimo resguardada por um gradeamento de malha fina. Assim que ele entrou, a mulher fechou a porta atrás deles e as lâmpadas do teto acenderam-se automaticamente revelando um compartimento onde se alinhavam estantes altas pejadas de pastas pretas perfeitamente ordenadas. O cheiro adocicado do papel pairava no ar.

- Desculpe dizê-lo, senhor, mas não estava a ter um comportamento muito civilizado na sala de espera. Os outros utentes estavam a ficar incomodados. Nós estamos aqui para servi-lo, senhor, mas deverá compreender que não é o único que necessita ser atendido e deverá esperar pela sua vez. Cumprir regras é muito importante para mantermos um atendimento de qualidade.

Mas Vegeta, distraído com a visão ordeira das estantes, compreendendo que alcançara o sítio certo naquele edifício confuso e barulhento, perguntou seco:

- Aqui é o arquivo onde está o cadastro individual dos habitantes de West City?

O silêncio da mulher fê-lo encará-la com um olhar negro exigente. Ela empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo e que tinham escorregado por ação de uma fina película de suor que se formava sobre a pele do rosto. Ela estava, de algum modo, nervosa. Ele jogou com isso. Cruzou os braços e repetiu:

- Aqui é o arquivo onde está o cadastro individual dos habitantes de West City?

A mulher era astuta e inteligente, contudo, mesmo que fosse jovem, pois não aparentava mais do que vinte e cinco anos. Facilmente manobrável se ele utilizasse alguns truques de sedução que funcionavam em Bulma, mas orgulhosa o suficiente para fingir que lhe resistia quando ele esgrimisse esses truques. Teria de ir com cuidado, não queria perder a vantagem que acabava de conquistar. Ela contornou a pergunta dele com outra pergunta:

- O senhor quer consultar os arquivos?

- _Hai_.

Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente, os óculos tornaram a deslizar pela cana do nariz revelando uns olhos bonitos de cor violeta e perguntou num sopro:

- O senhor é agente da polícia?

- Não.

A resposta dele fê-la endireitar imediatamente as costas, sentenciando:

- Senhor, se não é agente da polícia, não poderei ajudá-lo.

Enfastiado, Vegeta arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela prosseguiu no mesmo tom profissional, decalcado daquele utilizado pelo funcionário que lhe exigia o raio de uma senha, imitando um androide engasgado:

- E teremos de abandonar este local imediatamente. Os arquivos do cadastro individual dos habitantes de West City estão protegidos pelas leis de proteção de dados e só estão acessíveis para consulta em situações especiais. Se pretender, ainda assim, fazer a sua consulta, sugiro que se dirija ao balcão 1L ponto 20 e que preencha um requerimento indicando o que pretende, deixando os seus contactos para recebimento da nossa resposta, que dependerá de despacho superior.

- Ah cala-te, mulher! – exclamou Vegeta sem paciência.

A mulher indignou-se, mas ele percebeu que estremecia com um ligeiro odor de excitação. Gostara do tratamento brusco que lhe dirigira e Vegeta mostrou um sorriso enviesado. Com o estômago às voltas por desempenhar aquele papel degradante, deu um passo em frente, encurralando a mulher que se encostou à parede adjacente à porta estreita. Apoiou uma mão na mesma parede, junto à cara da mulher.

- Tu não me vais negar acesso aos arquivos, pois não?

Ela inspirou uma grande porção de ar e começou a gaguejar:

- Senhor, os arquivos do cadastro individual dos habitantes de West City estão protegidos pelas leis de proteção…

- Já me disseste isso. Anda, preciso da tua ajuda.

Fez roçar a mão devagar pela parede, provocando um barulho mínimo captado pelo ouvido esquerdo da mulher, que entreabriu os lábios pintados. Os óculos moravam na ponta do nariz e ela não fazia nada para os empurrar para cima. Provavelmente já nem conseguia coordenar os membros com o próprio corpo que tremia e que se contorcia indelevelmente, lançando aquele odor peculiar. A vitória era dele e Vegeta acentuou o sorriso travesso, semicerrando os olhos.

Retirou a mão da parede, tocando ao de leve e de propósito no ombro da mulher. Levou-a ao bolso e retirou a foto rasgada com o principal suspeito do crime que ele, mesmo sem ser agente da polícia, andava a investigar. Prendendo o pedaço de papel fotográfico entre dois dedos, mostrou o rosto do indivíduo à mulher, explicando:

- Preciso saber quem é ele.

A garganta dela moveu-se indicando que tentava engolir e restabelecer as funções vitais. Disse-lhe:

- Não vai ser fácil…

Vegeta afastou-se para o lado e indicou um computador que zunia sobre uma pequena secretária, indicando que estava ligado, apesar de o monitor estar negro.

- Pesquisa nos ficheiros informáticos por homens residentes em West City, entre os vinte e os trinta e cinco anos de idade, cabelos castanho-claro e olhos cor de mel ou castanhos.

- E diz que não é… agente da polícia, senhor?

Vegeta não lhe respondeu. Ela sentou-se e ativou o computador dando um ligeiro toque no rato posto junto do teclado, para retirá-lo do modo adormecido. Perguntou interessada, à medida que surgia um ecrã da aplicação informática que fazia a gestão das pastas arquivadas ali:

- Faz as perguntas certas e sabe o que quer… É algum detetive particular?

Ele cruzou os braços e postou-se atrás da cadeira giratória exigindo:

- Faz o que te peço e rápido. Se estás a fazer uma coisa ilegal, não queres ser apanhada, pois não?

Uma interjeição indignada saiu dos lábios da mulher, que teclou rapidamente um _login _e uma _password_, os dedos súbitos sobre as teclas a revelar que se zangara. Nunca mais falou com ele. Fez a pesquisa pedida e o computador, ao fim de quinze segundos de uma espera inquietante, devolveu um total de seis linhas com um código específico que, decifrado, apontava para as pastas certas da prateleira certa.

Vegeta deixou a mulher seguir os respetivos códigos, levando a foto rasgada para compará-la com a imagem existente nos registos. Na quarta pasta, ela demorou-se mais do que fizera com as anteriores. Olhou com mais cuidado para a foto rasgada e para o registo que tinha em mãos e depois decidiu-se que a procura tinha terminado. Levou a pasta entre os braços e mostrou-a a Vegeta, em silêncio.

- Hum… Encontrei-te, miserável! – exclamou o príncipe.

O homem de cabelos castanho-claro, olhos cor de mel, chamava-se Miruku-iri Kohi[1] e morava no bairro sul de West City, uma zona exclusiva de novos-ricos, que gostavam de exibir as suas fortunas em grandes moradias e em automóveis luxuosos, que jogavam ténis e nadavam na piscina olímpica de um clube exclusivo da mesma zona – assim tinha uma vez ouvido Bulma contar à loira. Uma inutilidade que escutara na ocasião, que descartara por não constituir assunto de interesse para o príncipe dos _saiyajin_, mas que agora regressava à sua mente, rebuscada das funduras da memória, como algo tão indispensável para a sua vida quanto o ato de respirar.

Vegeta saiu do edifício municipal triunfante.

Iria mover céu e terra para devolver a cria humana àquele idiota chamado Miruku. Depois faria o tal exame de DNA que Kakarotto lhe tinha falado no sonho daquela noite e obrigaria o idiota a fazer o mesmo exame. E depois…

Depois pensou em Bulma e sentiu-se enfurecer.

* * *

[1] Miruku-iri Kohi significa "café com leite" em Japonês.


	6. Perto da verdade

Chichi estacionou o aerocarro na porta da casa da amiga, ajudou o seu filho caçula a descer, apertou o botão para que virasse cápsula de novo, viu Goten correr até a porta feito um louco enquanto enfiava a cápsula na bolsa.

- Goten… Não corra, filho, você pode cair e se machucar – advertiu ela enquanto caminhava atrás dele.

- Que nada mãe! Eu sou um _sayajin_.

O garoto apertou o interfone. Passados uns segundos, Bulma apareceu na porta escancarada.

- Que bom que veio, Chichi.

A mulher de cabelos azuis afastou-se para que a morena entrasse.

- Tia Bulma, onde está o Trunks? – perguntou ansioso o pequenino.

- No quarto, querido. Pode subir.

Bulma acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do garoto e algumas lembranças das suas aventuras com o seu amigo vieram à sua mente. Afinal, aquele garotinho era uma cópia exata de Son Goku quando se conheceram. Suspirou fundo, a ver o garotinho correr.

- Goten-kun, não corra na casa dos outros! – Chichi gritou tão alto que Bulma teve que tapar os ouvidos. Os pássaros das árvores do quintal saíram alvoroçados, subindo pelo céu afora. A seguir, baixou o tom de voz: – Tenha modos, filho.

- Deixa ele, Chichi. Só esta ansioso para brincar com o Trunks…

Bulma olhava-a com tristeza, as olheiras eram visíveis sob os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, mostrava que a mulher tinha dormido pouco e chorado muito. Chichi respirou fundo, não queria apelar a melodrama, nem carregar no ponto que magoava mais Bulma. Haveria de resolver aquele assunto rapidamente e perguntou direta:

- Onde está a pequenina?

- Está com a minha mãe. Mas antes quero que venha comigo

Bulma entrou no seu quarto, agarrou no bilhete e mostrou-lho. Chichi leu linha por linha. Baixou a mão que segurava o pequeno pedaço de papel que tantos tormentos tinham causado à cientista e encarou-a com um sorriso singelo.

- Parece um bilhete comum, daqueles que uma mãe escreve quando não tem condições de cuidar do filho.

- Não é um bilhete comum, Chichi. Leia de novo – insistiu Bulma apontando nervosamente para a mão da amiga. Os olhos estavam aguados.

Chichi fez-lhe a vontade e deu mais uma leitura. Pelo sim, pelo não, releu as poucas linhas uma terceira vez, arqueando uma sobrancelha, pois continuava sem encontrar qualquer indício ou prova de culpa ou sequer uma ténue explicação naquelas palavras manuscritas.

- Continuo sem perceber…

- Aí está escrito, com todas as letras, que Vegeta é o pai da criança.

- Mas, eu não vejo nada que aponte isso.

- Como não?

Bulma tomou o bilhete com raiva da mão de Chichi e começou a explicação, apontando a unha pintada para as primeiras linhas.

- "_Para que nunca te esqueças_"… Está diretamente relacionado com o pai da criança que deixou a mulher abandonada. Para que ele nunca se esqueça do erro que cometeu, agora fica com a responsabilidade de criar o erro. "_Quero que saibas que nunca me esquecerei de ti, minha doce filha_"… Esta será tanto para o pai, como para a menina. A mãe nunca se vai esquecer da filha, mas também nunca se vai esquecer do pai. O que quer dizer que ela ainda o ama, ao maldito que a abandonou com a criança. "_Adoro-te, és a minha vida_"… Outro recado para o miserável do pai. Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, ela ainda tem esperança que ele regresse… Vê se isso tem cabimento, Chichi! Quem vai querer que alguém que tenha magoado assim tão fundo, regresse? Eu não o quero nunca mais aqui, na minha casa! Aquele _saiyajin_ marrento… Ontem, ele passou a tarde toda fora e não me quis dizer onde esteve. Como é possível? Tenho certeza que ele aprendeu algo com o verme do Yamcha.

Bulma estava a nadar em desespero, pálida, chorosa, esvaída. Chichi analisou-a condoída. Estendeu a mão a ela e disse:

- Deixe-me ler novamente.

Bulma devolveu-lhe o papel, amassado e quase rasgado de tanto ler, reler, chorar sobre ele, nem sabia ao certo como ainda estava inteiro. Chichi pegou o papel, desamassando com jeito para não rasgar, leu mais uma vez, palavra por palavra e mais uma vez lhe disse:

- Bulma, sinceramente, eu não sei onde você está vendo duplo sentido nessas frases. É só um bilhete de uma mãe a despedir-se da filha. E a mulher está sofrendo por ter de se separar do seu bebê.

- Se ponha no meu lugar, Chichi! – exclamou Bulma indignada e nervosa. – Se fosse deixado um bebê na porta da tua casa, o que faria com o Goku?

Chichi colocou uma mão no queixo, pensativa, recordando se tinha havido alguma ocasião em que pudesse desconfiar do Goku daquela maneira. Só tinha havido uma, pensou com um meio sorriso, depois de ele ter chegado de Namekusei e de lhe ter contado sobre o _saiyajin_ que tinha aparecido e que tinha derrotado Freeza. Não era possível que existisse outro _saiyajin_ na Terra, com a idade que Goku dizia que ele tinha, a não ser que tivesse havido uma escapadinha… O que também seria estranho, pois Goku estava sempre nas montanhas Paozu com ela, a não ser quando se afastava para treinar. Naquela ocasião, berrara-lhe, azucrinara-lhe o juízo e depois ele revelara que o rapaz tinha vindo do futuro, numa máquina. Ela não acreditara logo… olhou para Bulma, apertou as mãos diante do corpo.

- Bulma, nunca conseguiria desconfiar do Goku dessa maneira. Ele é ingênuo demais para ter um relacionamento fora do casamento…

A cientista revirou os olhos.

- Tem razão. Nem sei como ainda teve seus filhos com ele…

Chichi começou a corar.

- Bulma... Sabe, no começo do nosso casamento foi difícil, mas depois ele aprendeu. Nunca tomava a iniciativa, mas quando Goku estava inspirado, sabe… Eh… Ele me levava até às nuvens...

Bulma sacudiu as mãos para cortar a conversa que tomava um rumo indevido.

- Olha, não me contes detalhes, por favor... Foco! Estamos aqui para falar do Vegeta e da criança. – Cruzou os braços e acrescentou contrariada: – Ao contrário do Goku, Vegeta não é tão ingénuo. Ele já deve ter tido muitas mulheres por esse universo. Ou muitas fêmeas, melhor dizendo…

- Mas como eu disse a você pelo telefone, ele não é do tipo que trai – argumentou Chichi. – E não acho que iria trocar você por uma sirigaita qualquer. Não é do feitio dele andar à procura de uma aventura com saias.

Foi a vez de Bulma suspirar. Abanou lentamente a cabeça, desalentada.

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Melhor você ir tirar as suas próprias conclusões.

Chichi assentiu, determinada.

- _Hai_.Então, vamos onde a pequenina está. Quero vê-la o quanto antes e depois digo-te a minha opinião.

Saíram do quarto à procura da senhora Briefs, que cuidava da garotinha com desvelo, como uma verdadeira avó. E deveria estar a sentir-se assim, uma avó novamente com um bebê, o que irritava ainda mais Bulma, alimentando-lhe a desconfiança e o rancor.

Trunks deu pausa na consola para verificar, pela sexta vez, se ainda ouvia a voz das duas mulheres, mas agora, finalmente, o silêncio instalara-se. O amigo olhava para ele na expetativa, com o comando entre as mãos. Estavam os dois no quarto do primeiro, matando o tempo com um videojogo.

- Goten, parece que já saíram do quarto da minha mãe.

- É… Parece mesmo. Já podemos ir ver onde tem o ninho das cegonhas?

- Não é preciso ir muito longe, Goten. – Trunks caminhou lentamente e abriu a porta do quarto devagar. – Esqueceu que meu avô tem um monte de bicho no seu zoológico, aqui na minha casa? Ele deve ter alguma cegonha no meio.

- Ah… Mas como vamos saber?

- Simples... Nós perguntaremos ao meu avô. Ele está no laboratório, só precisamos ir até lá sem ninguém saber.

Olhou de um lado para o outro para ver se o corredor estava limpo e saiu do quarto acenando para que o amigo o seguisse. Trunks seguia encostado à parede e Goten o imitava.

- Não faça barulho – sussurrou ele.

- _Hai_ – concordou o menino mais jovem.

Chichi e Bulma chegaram à cozinha. A cientista não olhou para a criança que se sentava na cadeirinha que brincava com um chocalho numa das mãos, que agitava animada, curiosa com o barulho que o pequeno brinquedo fazia. Encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha onde a senhora Briefs trabalhava a massa dos bolos que estava a confecionar. Sacou do maço de cigarros, mas a mãe admoestou-a com brandura:

- Bulma-chan, não fumes em frente da bebê.

Enfiou o maço de cigarros no bolso, bufando contrariada. Precisava absolutamente da nicotina para se acalmar, a conversa inicial com Chichi tinha-lhe mexido nos nervos. Atirou-se a roer as unhas. A senhora Briefs voltou-se, dobrou as costas ligeiramente e cumprimentou:

- _Koniichi-wa_, Chichi-san. Que alegria ter-nos feito uma visita hoje.

- _Koniichi-wa_.

Chichi aproximou-se da cadeirinha e retirou a menina, pegando nela ao colo, embalando-a, sorrindo para aquele bebê adorável, fofo e perfeitamente inocente.

- Mais que menininha mais linda! – exclamou.

- Oi, vejo que gostou da pequena Panty.

- _Hai_, ela é um amorzinho.

- Amanhã vou ao _shopping_ comprar-lhe muita roupinha e fazer dela uma bonequinha mimada – anunciou a senhora Briefs orgulhosa, juntando as mãos junto ao rosto, num trejeito _coquette_ que lhe era próprio. – A pequena Panty não trouxe muitas mudas de roupa e é uma tragédia que uma princesa não se vista como tal.

Bulma rosnou. Não gostara que a mãe tivesse tratado a garotinha de princesa, implicando que já a aceitava como outra descendente do príncipe e, portanto, irmã sem qualquer dúvida do seu verdadeiro neto, Trunks. Mas a senhora Briefs ignorou a rosnadela da filha. Bulma saiu do balcão e ordenou, passando por Chichi sem deitar um olhar, nem que fosse uma simples espreitadela, para a bebê nos braços da morena:

- Chichi, trá-la até ao salão. Vamos deixar a minha mãe fazer os seus bolos.

- Mas, Bulma-chan… A garotinha não me está a atrapalhar.

Chichi saltitou atrás de Bulma, gaguejando:

- Eh… Senhora Briefs, eu cuido dela… Não se preocupe. Estamos no salão, como Bulma disse.

A cientista atirou-se para o sofá. Tirou outra vez o maço de cigarros do bolso, mas ao ver Chichi aparecer com a garotinha ao colo, teve um rebate de consciência e desistiu de fumar. Atirou o maço de cigarros para uma mesa próxima e respirou fundo. Sentia-se tensa.

- Então, vai fazer o seu exame à pirralha, ou não?

Chichi também se sentou no enorme sofá macio do salão da Capsule Corporation. Não gostara do tom de desprezo na voz da amiga, mas recordou as circunstâncias e perdoou-lhe, pois o sofrimento dava-lhe para a insensatez, a indiferença e o azedume. Notou que ela desistira de fumar, por causa da bebê, e nesta ocasião por iniciativa própria, o que indicava que, de algum modo, respeitava a garotinha.

De seguida, fez o que a cientista lhe exigia. Exigência igualmente da sua curiosidade, apesar de continuar a julgar Vegeta incapaz de uma traição daquele calibre. Colocou a pequenina no sofá e foi tirando a roupinha com cuidado, até chegar à fraldinha. Tirou-a também, virou a pequenina, colocou-a de bruços. A bebê começou a choramingar, a tentar engatinhar para ficar numa posição mais confortável. Não viu nenhum sinal particular, virou-a novamente deitando-a de costas, a bebê cessou o choramingo. Observou todo o corpinho da garota, continuava sem ver nada. Vestiu-a, analisou o rostinho dela, não viu semelhança alguma com o _sayajin_.

- Então? – inquiriu Bulma ansiosa.

- Mediu a energia dela?

Bulma fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Não.

- Pediu ao Trunks para verificar?

- Não.

- Bom, acho que devias medir a energia dela. No mais, eu olhei e aparentemente ela não tem qualquer marca que lembre um _sayajin_.

Mas Bulma argumentou:

- Mas Chichi… Ela come muito, como um _sayajin_.

Chichi sentou a garotinha no colo.

- Acho que você está colocando chifres em cabeça de cavalo, Bulma. Você me pediu que visse a bebê para saber a minha opinião e o que eu acho é: ela não me parece _saiyajin_. Parece-me bastante humana.

- Você acha que ela não tendo poder de luta, pode não ser do Vegeta. E o Goku? Quando ele foi enviado para a Terra, também não tinha um grande poder de luta.

- Se você ainda tem as suas dúvidas, é melhor comprovar por outros meios. Há testes que podem ser feitos, como, por exemplo, analisar o poder de luta dela.

Bulma olhou a pequenina de lado, que aparentemente gostava do colo de Chichi. Balbuciava sons enquanto enfiava uma mão na boca, enchendo-a de baba. Pensou no conselho da amiga, procurando convencer-se que, se calhar, estava mesmo colocando chifres em cabeça de cavalo.

- Talvez…

Chichi olhou para Bulma esperançosa. Teria ela conseguido convencê-la daquela loucura de julgar o Vegeta o pai da criança tão facilmente? Iria ela reconhecer que _talvez_ Vegeta não fosse o pai?

Bulma completou hesitante:

- Talvez se fosse feito um teste de DNA, ficaria com todas as certezas.

Não estava à espera daquela conclusão. Chichi pestanejou confusa:

- Teste de DNA?

- É o teste da cidade grande que determina a paternidade de alguém – respondeu Bulma recordando-se algo que a amiga lhe tinha dito quando a fora visitar nas montanhas Paozu, logo a seguir ao início daquela tempestade. – Mas tem um problema…

- Qual?

- Vários problemas. Primeiro, convencer o Vegeta a fazer o teste… Depois, se o teste der positivo e se a menininha for mesmo filha dele?

Chichi embalou a garotinha no colo.

- Eu acho que ele vai alinhar, só para resolver este problema.

- Achas que sim? – perguntou Bulma, de ombros descaídos.

- Claro! E quanto mais cedo procurares por ele e o convenceres a fazer esse teste, melhor… Para acabares com esse sofrimento.

Bulma voltou a cara, fechou os olhos para reter as lágrimas.

- Ou descobrir, de uma vez por todas… a verdade.

Goten e Trunks alcançaram a porta do laboratório sem que ninguém se apercebesse.

- Fique aqui, Goten. Eu entro e pergunto ao meu avô onde estão as cegonhas.

- _Hai_.

Trunks deu uma batida na porta e entrou. O doutor Briefs fuçava em uma de suas engenhocas, com o gato preto ao lado a observá-lo quieto, com ar sabedor. Assim que o neto entrou, se virou para o menino.

- Trunks, sabe que eu não gosto que venha ao laboratório. Existem aqui coisas perigosas.

- Sei sim, avô. Mas eu queria apenas fazer uma pergunta. – Uniu as mãos nas costas, enquanto fazia um traço invisível com o pé.

- Então pergunte e vá brincar.

- Tem cegonhas no seu zoológico?

- Tem sim.

Tímido, Trunks olhou de baixo para cima e perguntou baixinho:

- Posso ir lá vê-las?

- Claro que pode. Mas atenção: deixe a porta fechada e não assuste muito os animais.

Trunks comemorou com um grito e saiu apressado do laboratório, desviando-se de um _robot _que carregava um tabuleiro com peças variadas. Puxou pela blusa do amigo, que aguardava no corredor, ao passar por ele.

- Vamos lá, Goten! O meu avô nos deixou ver as cegonhas do zoológico dele.

- Então os bebês vêm da sua casa?

Os dois meninos pararam. Goten enfiou o polegar na boca, chuchando devagar. Trunks agarrou pensativo no queixo.

- É mesmo, Goten. Se aqui tem cegonhas e tem ninhos de cegonha, como foi que a bebê foi parar na porta da minha casa? Ela tinha que estar junto com os animais…

- Eu também não entendi essa – concordou Goten ingênuo.

- De qualquer forma, vamos até ao zoológico dar uma olhada.

Alguns metros adiante, chegaram à porta envidraçada que dava acesso ao parque interior da Capsule Corporation. Na parede lateral estava um teclado com números que barrava o acesso a quem não conhecia o código, o que não era o caso daqueles dois visitantes inesperados. Trunks digitou cinco vezes sobre as teclas e a porta destrancou-se. Empurrou-a com um braço e Goten seguiu-o. No interior estava quente e o ar encontrava-se humedecido, como se estivessem numa floresta tropical. Olharam para todos os lados, ambientando-se ao sítio. Viam-se os animais maiores vogando de um lado para o outro, lagoas espalhadas por um chão gramado, pequenas fontes artificiais. Os pios dos pássaros ecoavam no interior.

- Trunks como vamos reconhecer a cegonha se nunca vimos uma?

- _Baka_, eu já vi num livro como são as cegonhas e onde elas fazem os ninhos.

- Uau, Trunks! Você é mesmo inteligente!

- Claro, puxei à minha mãe – se gabou o menino de madeixas lilases.

Caminhou calmamente de olhos postos no teto alto do lugar, com Goten a segui-lo e a olhar também para cima, de boca aberta, sem saber muito bem o que procuravam. Alcançaram uns rochedos perto de um lago e Trunks levantou um braço, barrando os passos do amigo.

- O que foi?

- Ali tem uma, Goten!

Avistaram uma cegonha pousada nas margens pantanosas do lago que mergulhava a cabeça na água para se alimentar.

- Agora, vamos esperar para ver para onde ela vai voar.

A ave tinha um grande bico alaranjado, penas brancas, pontas das asas pretas e pernas longas. Movia-se graciosamente e era muito grande, quase tão grande quanto um dinossauro voador daqueles que havia ao pé da sua casa. Goten abriu a boca admirado. A ave era muito bonita. Perguntou:

- Vamos esperar ela ir para o ninho, certo?

- Isso, Goten-kun.

A aventura prometia. O filho caçula de Goku acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo:

- _Hai!_

Eles esconderam-se atrás de uma pequena moita e ficaram observando a majestosa cegonha.

Passou-se algum tempo, demasiado para o pequeno Goten que já cochilava quando sentiu uma cotovelada. Entreabriu um dos olhos, sonolento.

- Hum?

- Ei, Goten. Ela voou!

Trunks seguiu a ave branca que voou muito alto até se transformar num vulto branco. Descreveu alguns círculos com as asas abertas, planando satisfeita sobre aquele pequeno reino. Goten esfregou os olhos para afugentar o sono.

- Para onde ela foi?

Após o voo, a cegonha descreveu uma curva e aterrou. Trunks apontou para um enorme poste, que tinha no topo um chumaço ressequido arredondado, com a forma de um ninho.

- Ela pousou ali.

- Mas é muito alto, Trunks-kun. Como vamos chegar ali? – perguntou Goten olhando para cima, uma mão em pala sobre os olhos para tapar a claridade.

- Vamos subir.

- Subir ao poste? Mas… e vamos agarrar-nos onde para ajudar a subida?

A terra tremeu levemente e uma sombra massiva se formou sobre eles. Os dois meninos olharam para trás e descobriram um enorme dinossauro de pescoço longo. Goten deu um sorriso largo e disse:

- Tenho uma ideia melhor.

- O que vai fazer, Goten? – perguntou Trunks curioso.

O dinossauro aproximou a cabeça minúscula de Goten que começou a conversar com ele, acrescentando carícias às palavras.

- Ficou maluco, isso sim... – murmurou Trunks, cruzando os braços, numa pose idêntica à do pai.

Goten sorriu e anunciou contente, indicando o pescoço do dinossauro que mantinha a cabeça junto ao chão.

- Agora, podemos subir. Ele disse que nos vai ajudar!

E depois trepou para cima do animal. Trunks duvidou do que tinha acontecido.

- Como fez isso?

- Eu estou acostumado com dinossauros, Alguns são dóceis – riu-se Goten animado. – Venha, ele vai-nos levar até ao ninho da cegonha no cimo do poste.

Trunks também montou no animal, agarrou-se às costas do amigo. O dinossauro ergueu a cabeça devagar, num movimento cuidadoso para não perder os dois passageiros, os meninos soltaram gargalhadas felizes enquanto venciam as alturas. Parou junto à borda do ninho. A cegonha voou assustada com os súbitos intrusos, um dinossauro e dois rapazinhos curiosos.

Goten e Trunks espreitaram o interior do ninho, fabricado com ramos secos entrelaçados, e viram uma pequena ave, com plumas acinzentadas encolhida em um canto, ao lado de um ovo. Trunks ergueu a sobrancelha, apontou para a avezita e disse:

- Não parece a Panty…

- Parece um ninho de dinossauro. É assim que eles fazem os ninhos, só que nascem dinossauros e não pássaros. O ovo também lembra o de um dinossauro, só que é um pouco menor. – Goten apontou para a pequena ave. – Ei, Trunks-kun… Onde estão os bebês? Será que esse bichinho se vai transformar num bebê?

Trunks achava aquilo muito esquisito. Não havia ali nada que se parecesse com sua irmãzinha, não lhe parecia que existisse ali algum bebê e definitivamente as cegonhas se pareciam com aves comuns. Ainda pensativo, ele virou-se para Goten e disse:

- Acho que a minha avó se enganou, Goten-kun. Os bebês não vêm das cegonhas. – Carregou a sobrancelha. – Isso tudo está estranho de mais, talvez tenhamos voltado à estaca zero.

Goten pestanejou. Pediu ao dinossauro para descer e o animal obedeceu, dócil. A descida foi ainda mais suave que a subida. Cumprida a tarefa, afastou-se pesadamente, fazendo tremer o chão do zoológico. Por cima deles, no alto do poste, a cegonha regressava ao ninho. Pôs-se a bater com o bico.

Os dois meninos saíram do zoológico, ficaram parados ao pé da porta envidraçada.

- O que vamos fazer agora, Trunks-kun?

- Vamos ter que descobrir de onde vêm os bebês e só tem um jeito.

- Como?

- Nos livros, não dá. Não tenho livros com essa informação. Vamos pesquisar no computador da minha mãe. Internet...

- O quê? – Goten arregalou os olhos. O irmão, Gohan, também tinha um computador com essa Internet, mas não o deixava mexer naquilo. Devia ser uma coisa só de pessoas crescidas e ele assustou-se com a possível transgressão.

Trunks respondeu:

- _Hai_,vamos pesquisar na internet. A minha avó não acertou no sítio de onde vêm os bebês, a minha mãe não me quis dizer...

- E se eu perguntar à minha mãe?

- Duvido que ela te fale. – Trunks puxou pela blusa de Goten e foram juntos pelo corredor. – Vem, tem um computador na sala de gravidade do meu pai.

- E você sabe mexer? Sabe pesquisar? Precisamos escrever para pesquisar…

- Claro que eu sei! – falou Trunks orgulhoso. – Ou não seria filho de uma cientista. – Sorriu e se encheu ainda mais de orgulho, esfregando as mãos.

Os dois dirigiam-se para a câmara onde Vegeta se tinha treinado antes do Cell Games, agora uma sala abandonada pois o príncipe resolvera tirar umas férias prolongadas dos seus afazeres guerreiros.

Vegeta aterrissou de frente a um portão muito alto, gradeado e castanho, recortado em arabescos detalhados. Comparou o endereço que lhe tinham dado no arquivo municipal com as letras bordadas na placa pregada no pilar direito do portão.

Chegava à casa do miserável chamado Miruku, um novo-rico que se escondia atrás de muros e de portões altos. Ao fundo, depois de um caminho alcatroado rodeado por um jardim verdejante pejado de árvores e de canteiros de flores, viu uma enorme mansão precedida por um largo empedrado que tinha, no centro, um chafariz.

- Chegou o momento de esclarecer esta trapalhada…

Concentrou o _ki_, elevou-se e flutuou por cima do portão, pousando no interior da propriedade. Subiu pelo caminho alcatroado e alguns cachorros ameaçadores se aproximaram dele, a ladrar. Mas ele olhou cada um deles com um olhar frio e assassino, que fez os cachorros saírem latindo, correndo para onde tinham vindo. Cerrou os punhos e começou a dar passos pesados na direção da porta de entrada da mansão.

Um homem forte, usando óculos escuros, vestido em um terno de grife, saía pela porta. Ergueu uma mão enorme como uma barreira, deslizando pelos poucos degraus que levavam da casa até ao largo do chafariz.

- Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?

O príncipe encarou-o sério.

- Saia da minha frente, verme. Você está atrapalhando o meu objetivo.

O homem o ergueu pelo colarinho, abanou-o e rugiu:

- E quem você acha que é, nanico?

- Sou o seu pior pesadelo.

Sem se esforçar muito, elevou o _ki_ e o homem ameaçador foi lançado para longe. Bateu com as costas na parede da mansão e resvalou insconsciente pela escadaria abaixo, parando junto a ele. Vegeta, empurrou-o com um pé e entrou na mansão.

Retirou a foto do bolso, só para conferir pela última vez a cara do miserável. Quando levantou os olhos, deparou-se com um homem de pé no átrio forrado a mármore e que tinha o rosto que ele procurava.

- Você é Miruku? – perguntou o príncipe num tom imperativo.

- Quem é você?

Não lhe tinha dado uma resposta direta, o que significava que era mesmo ele. Se não fosse, teria negado enfaticamente a identidade, pois estava aterrorizado. O miserável tresandava a medo por todos os poros. Vegeta disse num tom gutural:

- Quem eu sou, não importa. Apenas quero que venha comigo, agora.

Agarrou-o pelo braço e arrastou-o para fora da mansão. O homem tentava resistir, sentia-o claramente a tentar fincar os sapatos no chão.

- Para onde está me levando? Isso é um sequestro? Olha, eu te dou o que quiser. Eu pago mais do que aquilo que te estão a pagar… companheiro.

Vegeta parou junto ao chafariz. O miserável tremia como varas verdes, suava copiosamente, estava mais branco que um lençol. Fixou-lhe um daqueles seus habituais olhares negros irredutíveis.

- Não sou o teu… _companheiro_. Não quero dinheiro. Quero apenas que faça um exame de DNA para mim.

- O… quê?

Deu-lhe um puxão no braço e levantou voo. O homem gritou.

- Mas como você voa?!

- Cale-se ou você não volta vivo para sua casa.

Vegeta fechou o semblante e foi voando com o miserável preso por um braço sobre West City.

Felizmente, Miruku compreendeu que seria melhor cooperar e não protestar demasiado, ou a queda não seria agradável. Aceitou ser transportado pelo ar por aquele desconhecido que era estranhamente convincente e certamente muito perigoso, olvidou dúvidas, perguntas e exigências, trancou a boca e começou a rezar aflito ao _kamisama_.


	7. Encontros e desencontros

Aspirou cuidadosamente o fumo para prolongar ao máximo a sensação de relaxamento. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele instante. Os pulmões encheram-se, sentiu o sabor, o odor, os sentidos mergulhando no vício. Estava de olhos fechados, pelo que a visão se focava num ponto qualquer no seu interior que vibrava com o desejo satisfeito. Depois, expeliu o fumo ainda com mais cuidado, acalmando-se, compreendendo que o frenesim se ia embora com mais aquela expiração. Nada como um cigarro para lhe devolver clareza à mente confusa.

Finalmente, um pouco de nicotina na sua vida, suspirou Bulma.

Chichi tinha acabado de sair da Capsule Corporation e ela estava na sacada do seu quarto, a contemplar o bulício vespertino de West City, enquanto fumava o cigarro tantas vezes adiado. O maço de cigarros saía e entrava no bolso, tentando-a, escarnecendo dela, quase que o atirara pela janela numa ocasião. Mas sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, conseguiria aqueles minutos de isolamento que lhe permitiriam saborear a sua solidão.

Estava sozinha e, se pensasse bem, talvez a culpa fosse somente dela. Ainda não digerira convenientemente a situação ou talvez não o viesse a fazer nunca, pois criara instintivamente uma barreira para impedir que se magoasse para além daquilo que acharia aceitável e suportável. Soltou mais uma baforada de fumo, pensando se não estaria magoada, se o facto de estar ali na sacada não era já um sinal de que tropeçara numa ferida aberta, mas depois ajuizou que não. Todas as decisões que tinha tomado serviram precisamente o propósito de protegê-la da estocada fatal que haveria de lhe destroçar o coração para sempre.

Chamara por Chichi e ela viera. De certo modo, ajudara-a. Mesmo que tenha parecido tão irredutível na sua teimosia e na sua crença de que a garotinha era filha de Vegeta, ficara um pouco aliviada por a amiga não ter detetado nenhum sinal evidente de que a bebê tinha sangue _saiyajin_. Era já um princípio…

O cigarro fumegava entre os seus dedos.

Um princípio de quê? Podia ser do regresso à normalidade, de uma reconciliação, da aceitação da sua nova realidade de mulher livre. Crispou os lábios, o rosto tornou-se rígido. Estava novamente sozinha. Não suportou essa ideia e afastou-a, cansada, puxando outra passa ao cigarro.

Chichi tinha-se ido embora, alegando que a viagem era longa e que Gohan ficara sozinho em casa. Deixara-a ir, agradecera-lhe a visita. Abraçara-a e chegara a parecer carente nesse gesto, mas precisava do calor de um abraço. Depois, Chichi chamara por Son Goten e o filho não estava em lado nenhum. Nem Trunks, pelo que estariam juntos, os dois pestinhas… Calcorrearam os corredores da Capsule Corporation, chamando pelos nomes dos miúdos. Quando o sumiço lhes parecera esquisito, Trunks e Goten tinham aparecido a correr, dos lados da sala gravitacional.

- O que estavam a fazer? – perguntara Bulma desconfiada.

- Estávamos… a treinar – explicara Trunks ofegante. Goten estava suado, com o polegar enfiado na boca, a olhar de baixo para cima.

- A treinar?

- São filhos de quem são, Bulma – rira-se Chichi. – Não é de estranhar que gostem de brincar… treinando!

Para quem massacrava o filho mais velho com livros desde que deixara as fraldas, aquela declaração fizera Bulma admirar-se. Mas depois sorrira. Trunks e Goten despediram-se atabalhoadamente, gaguejando algumas palavras e Chichi partira, por fim, de West City. Vira o aerocarro distanciar-se nos céus através de uma janela larga, ao lado de Trunks.

- Será melhor não voltares a utilizar a sala gravitacional sem a permissão do teu pai, Trunks-kun.

O filho olhara-a assustado.

- Eu… Eu não volto a fazer isso, _'kaasan_.

Saíra esbaforido e fechara-se no seu quarto. Evitava mais perguntas ou levara o aviso a sério? Qualquer uma das hipóteses era tão esquisita quanto o sumiço dos dois miúdos e Bulma encolheu os ombros, esquecendo a dúvida. Não precisava de mais dúvidas ou coisas esquisitas na sua vida, naquele momento. Então decidira que estava na hora do seu cigarro tantas vezes reprimido.

Sacava do segundo cigarro quando a porta se abriu.

- Bulma-chan!

A voz da mãe causou-lhe um arrepio. Estava alegre e tratando-se da senhora Briefs nunca significava boa coisa. Equilibrou o cigarro apagado entre os dedos, fazendo-o rolar entre estes.

- Bulma-chan, preciso de ti.

Encarou a mãe desconfiada, pois nunca precisava dela e certamente que não o declarava assim tão levianamente. A senhora Briefs sempre fora impecavelmente eficiente e independente.

- Precisas… de mim?

- _Hai_, vou ao _shopping_.

- E precisas de mim… para ir ao _shopping_?

A senhora Briefs deu uma risada discreta.

- Oh, não, Bulma-chan! Preciso que cuides da Panty enquanto vou às compras.

Bulma escancarou a boca, o cigarro caiu-lhe dos dedos.

- _Na-nani_?!

- Ela já tem uma fralda nova e está a dormir. Quando acordar, basta dares-lhe uma papinha e brincar um pouco com ela. Nada muito difícil… Ainda te deves lembrar como é. – Juntou as mãos no peito com um suspiro. – Ela é tão adorável como Trunks era quando tinha a mesma idade. E tu cuidavas tão bem do Trunks-chan! Com a Panty é a mesma coisa.

Bulma endireitou as costas, estremecendo com a indignação.

- _'Kaasan_, não sei se te apercebeste, mas essa garotinha…

A senhora Briefs interrompeu-a, ficando repentinamente muito séria.

- _Hai_, Bulma-chan, apercebi-me. Claro que me apercebi.

Não estava à espera daquela mudança de humor, nem da réplica e Bulma baixou as suas defesas.

- Ah… sim? – disse com a voz trémula.

- Claro! Essa garotinha… não tem nada para vestir!

A declaração soube-lhe a um banho de água gelada.

- _Nani… 'kaasan_?!

- É uma tragédia, Bulma-chan. Concordo contigo. Mas não devemos exigir demasiado da pobrezinha da mãe da Panty. Se a abandonou, é porque deve estar a passar por grandes dificuldades… Não devia ter um grande guarda-roupa para a menininha.

Bulma engoliu em seco, nem conseguia reagir convenientemente àquela conversa descabida da mãe depois do banho gelado.

- Acho que o escasso guarda-roupa da bebê é das preocupações menos importantes que devemos ter… – murmurou.

A senhora Briefs não pareceu que a tivesse escutado e prosseguiu o discurso:

- Mas não há qualquer problema. A mãe deixou-nos a garotinha ao nosso cuidado e nós vamos cuidar bem dela, não é assim? A começar por vesti-la convenientemente, de acordo com o padrão de um membro da família Briefs.

Bulma cruzou os braços, agastada.

- Ah… Agora ela é um membro da família Briefs? Caiu aqui há menos de três dias e já goza desse estatuto?

- Oh, Bulma-chan… A Panty faz parte da família!

- Faz?

- Hum-hum. Falei com o teu pai e ele concorda. Teremos de proceder à adoção formal da Panty, quanto mais cedo melhor. Não devemos prolongar uma situação ilegal no interior da Capsule Corporation.

- Adoção formal?

- Ela é a nossa neta!

- E filha de quem?!

Bulma avançou furibunda para a mãe.

- _Okaasan_, a garotinha não é como um daqueles animais abandonados que o pai recolhe no seu zoológico particular… É… É uma menina, que tem um pai e uma mãe.

A senhora Briefs fez um único aceno positivo e vigoroso com a cabeça.

- Precisamente. É uma menina, que foi deixada na porta da Capsule Corporation, rejeitada pela mãe. Não a podemos rejeitar outra vez. O que querias que fizéssemos com ela, Bulma-chan?

Não tinha resposta para aquilo. Desviou a cara, fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior, abraçou o próprio corpo. O efeito calmante da nicotina já se tinha diluído na conversa com a mãe. Como só as mães conseguem fazer, conseguira em poucas palavras acusá-la de estar a ser uma tremenda egoísta.

Como se nada tivesse dito, a senhora Briefs soltou um gritinho e anunciou antes de deixar a sacada:

- Vou gastar uma pequena fortuna no _shopping_! Vai ser tão divertido comprar roupinha de bebê e agora para uma menina! Ai, tantos vestidinhos, tantos lacinhos, tantos ganchinhos! Já estava com saudades de cometer uma loucura destas… Trunks-chan cresceu demasiado depressa… E de ti, minha pequenina Bulma, nem falo.

Bulma ficou sozinha na sacada, sem qualquer vontade de acender o segundo cigarro ou vontade de se mexer. Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre, imóvel, petrificada na sua angústia, uma decoração da sacada, uma nova obra de arte para a Capsule Corporation.

Estava cada vez mais isolada naquela história toda.

Não teve outro remédio senão ir ao antigo quarto de Trunks e espreitar a garotinha. Abriu a porta devagar, pois a mãe tinha-lhe dito que ela estava a dormir, e entrou em bicos dos pés, com extremo cuidado para não fazer qualquer ruído brusco que a pudesse assustar. Parou junto ao berço e espreitou lá para dentro, a medo.

Tinha medo, sim. Principalmente de enfrentar a verdade.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

"_Esquece, Bulma! Estás a tornar-te paranoica com a garotinha… Não passa de um inocente bebê rejeitado pela mãe. E tu também a vais rejeitar? E se toda a gente desta casa a rejeitasse, o que seria dela? Até Chichi te disse que ela não tem sangue _saiyajin_ nas veias, por que razão continuas a insistir nessa ideia?_".

Esfregou a cara, os olhos, como que a querer despertar do transe.

Ela sabia a resposta. Porque queria ter a absoluta certeza de que a garotinha não era, definitivamente, filha de Vegeta e queria saber isso pela boca dele. Uma afirmação indesmentível, nada de meias palavras.

E de que lhe serviam as palavras? Raios, ela estava a enlouquecer e a esquecer-se de quem era. Nada de palavras, decidiu. Nada de conversas perversamente sérias. Ela iria exigir um teste de DNA.

Cruzou os braços, empinando o nariz.

Chamaria Vegeta de volta a casa e pediria uma amostra de sangue. Se ele se negasse, haveria de a roubar. Bastava que o inebriasse e que o distraísse, ela tinha os atributos necessários para isso. Fingiria que estava arrependida, atraía-o à sua cama e quando o tivesse acalmado, domado e adormecido, bastava uma picadinha e conseguiria o sangue que precisava.

Sorriu. No dia seguinte, começaria a procurar pelo paradeiro do príncipe.

A garotinha despertou a choramingar.

Bulma empalideceu, volvendo os olhos azuis para o berço.

Nunca tinha agarrado nela, nunca lhe tinha dispensado mais do que um punhado de segundos da sua atenção, nunca se tinha rido para ela, ou brincado, ou simplesmente cuidado dela. A bem de ver, eram duas completas estranhas uma à outra.

Estendeu as mãos, dedos abertos, fazendo um esgar. Reparou na sombra maquiavélica que estas faziam sobre a bebê, como garras de uma bruxa e recolheu as mãos envergonhada.

- Não hesites, Bulma! – remoeu.

A garotinha abriu a goela num berreiro estarrecedor.

E Bulma não hesitou. Retirou-a do berço, segurando-a por debaixo das axilas. Deixou-a suspensa sobre a pequena cama, a observá-la, a analisar o choro, a tentar descodificar qual a necessidade que se escondia atrás daqueles vagidos.

Continuava com medo.

Respirou fundo, determinada. Iria vencer todos os seus receios, a começar pela reticência em ter a garotinha mais perto dela. Por isso, num impulso, abraçou-a.

- Pronto… Pronto, o que tens tu, bebê?

"_Panty_", pensou com uma careta. "_Ela chama-se Panty. Por que não a tratas pelo nome dela? Até pareces o Vegeta quando embirra com alguma coisa e desata a tratar as pessoas com desdém… Eh, mulher… Oh, loira… Ei, cientista!... Pirralho, vem cá!_".

Foi capaz de se rir de si própria.

Mas a garotinha continuava agitada. Ao respirar fundo pela segunda vez, percebeu que a fralda precisava ser mudada. Bem, a mãe tinha-lhe dito que ela ainda se devia lembrar como era tratar de um bebê e ela queria provar que era competente nessa área, mesmo que se tivessem passado três anos desde a última fralda que mudara.

Deitou a garotinha no trocador, muniu-se com os adereços necessários: fralda, creme para as assaduras, toalhitas humedecidas. Desempenhou a tarefa com uma rapidez e acerto extraordinário. Completada a mesma, a garotinha estava calada e ela estava orgulhosa. De mãos assentes na cintura, exclamou:

- Bulma Briefs é um génio! Nada a assusta!

Próxima tarefa, alimentar a garotinha. Carregou-a ao colo até à cozinha, sentou-a na cadeirinha, preparou a papinha. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa, defronte da bebê que a mirava desconfiada, uma sobrancelha carregada. Não quis pensar muito naquela expressão, nem que esta lhe faria, provavelmente, recordar alguém.

- Vamos comer, pequenina?

Continuava sem conseguir chamá-la pelo nome, mas tudo no seu devido tempo. Ter chegado até ali já era uma conquista tremenda e se lhe exigissem demasiado, apesar de toda a segurança exibida exteriormente, era bem capaz de se partir em mil bocados impossíveis de ligar e restaurar o que ela tinha sido e o que era na atualidade.

- Vamos comer? – repetiu, enchendo uma colher de papa.

A garotinha voltou a cara ligeiramente, mas não apartou o olhar. Bulma sorriu-lhe para tranquilizá-la e, de certo modo, conquistá-la. A garotinha era inteligente, não estava a reconhecê-la como quem cuidava habitualmente dela naquela nova casa e não se entregava assim tão facilmente. Era uma sobrevivente e isso era excelente. Bulma gostou da sua atitude defensiva. Mas ela não era sua inimiga. Balançou a colher enquanto ia transpondo o espaço até aproximá-la dos lábios rosados da bebê. Ao sentir o contacto e o odor apetitoso da comida, Panty entreabriu a boca e Bulma conseguiu dar-lhe a primeira colher de papa.

- É bom, não é, pequenina? Papinha boa!... Vamos agora à segunda? Vais ver que vai saber tão bem quanto a primeira.

Encheu a segunda colher de papa e levantou-a devagar. Tudo muito lentamente, para não amedrontá-la e destruir a confiança construída até ali, desde a primeira colherada. Sorria-lhe sempre. Panty abriu a boquita antes de sentir o contacto do metal. Cada vez estava a correr melhor.

No fim da papinha, a garotinha já batia palmas. Bulma sorria satisfeita, o instinto maternal a vir à tona, inesperadamente, enchendo-lhe o coração de alegria e de calor. Aquele primeiro encontro estava decididamente a correr bem.

A clínica destacava-se no centro de um jardim bem cuidado, um edifício austero com uma indesmentível aura de eficiência e de organização. Havia gente vestida com batas brancas junto à porta principal aberta, conversando. Num edifício adjacente funcionava a entrada para o serviço de urgências, onde estava estacionada uma ambulância.

Vegeta pousou no gramado, soltando o miserável que carregara através de metade de West City. Este gemeu ao bater no chão, depois ao esfregar o braço dorido.

- Levanta-te e caminha à minha frente!

O miserável obedeceu à ordem sem contestar. Continuava com o cheiro característico do medo e Vegeta reteve a tentação de o pontapear. Odiava que se mostrassem subservientes, perdia-lhes o respeito e acicatava-lhe o instinto assassino. Rangeu os dentes, procurando acalmar-se.

Franquearam a porta principal, abeiraram-se do balcão das informações. Vegeta exigiu saber onde se faziam exames de DNA e a mulher que os atendeu indicou calmamente o segundo piso e que deveria tomar o elevador que ficava à direita. Ele arrastou o miserável pela gola da blusa e alcançaram o segundo piso.

- Quero fazer um exame de DNA! – exclamou irritado ao verificar que se deparava com um segundo balcão de informações.

A mulher anafada que o atendia semicerrou os olhos.

- Tem marcação, senhor?

Lembrou-se do episódio no edifício municipal e o sangue começou-lhe a ferver. O miserável do Miruku continuava preso pela gola da blusa, calado que nem um rato, a suar em bica. Vegeta inclinou-se sobre o balcão, inclinou-se sobre a mulher anafada dos olhos semicerrados e disse rouco:

- Escuta, mulher… Estou a ter um dia horrível e quando os meus dias são horríveis, torno-me perigoso. Por isso, arranja maneira que eu possa fazer um exame de DNA… imediatamente! Ou vais ter de procurar outra clínica para tratar dos ferimentos que eu te vou provocar, pois esta vai ficar reduzida a escombros.

Na pausa que se seguiu à ameaça, a mulher anafada abriu os olhos, pestanejou quatro vezes, inspirou e expirou e inspirou, humedeceu os lábios. Considerou as palavras dele, acreditou nelas e disse, apontando o monitor com a esferográfica que segurava na mão direita.

- Hum… Acho que tenho uma vaga neste momento para o doutor Sulla.

Vegeta endireitou as costas.

- Ótimo! E onde fica o consultório desse doutor Sulla?

- Primeiro temos de preencher uma ficha…

- Que se dane o raio da ficha! – gritou Vegeta. – Onde fica o gabinete desse doutor Sulla?

A mulher anafada susteve a respiração, esticou a esferográfica por cima do balcão, sem dizer uma palavra. Vegeta puxou pelo miserável do Miruku, resmungando:

- Ótimo…

Abriu uma porta castanha, onde leu numa placa escrita com letras douradas o nome que fora indicado pela mulher anafada. O médico estava à secretária a escrever, levantou os olhos do papel assim que deu pela porta aberta. Reparou nos dois homens, retirou os pequenos óculos redondos e perguntou num tom cordial:

- Posso ajudá-los?

Vegeta entrou no consultório empurrando Miruku com uma destreza tal que o fez sentar, sem qualquer esforço ou movimento denunciável, na cadeira que ficava defronte da secretária. Cruzou os braços e explicou brusco:

- Preciso que esse miserável faça um exame de DNA. E rápido! Não tenho tempo a perder.

O médico pousou a caneta de tinta permanente que estava a utilizar. Entrelaçou os dedos e passou primeiro aos cumprimentos:

- Boa tarde, senhor. E boa tarde também para si, senhor Miruku.

Vegeta arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Conheces este miserável?

- É um dos meus pacientes… E o senhor? Creio que não se apresentou – acrescentou, arqueando também uma sobrancelha.

Vegeta fez um esgar.

- Quem eu sou, não interessa! É ele que vai fazer o exame de DNA, não eu. E se já se conhecem, melhor. Podem-se poupar certas formalidades.

- E para que é que precisa de um exame de DNA do senhor Miruku, posso perguntar?

- Não pode perguntar.

A mulher anafada apareceu na porta do consultório, Vegeta espreitou-a pelo canto do olho. Aguardou indicações do médico, que apenas lhe fez um sinal mínimo com a cabeça para não dizer nada e esperar. Miruku limpou o suor da testa com a mão.

- Muito bem, senhor Miruku – disse o médico num tom amigável. – Temos aqui alguém que está a exigir um exame de DNA.

- Eu faço, eu faço – respondeu Miruku muito depressa.

O médico olhou Vegeta de relance, antes de continuar:

- Então, se está de acordo, senhor Miruku, julgo que podemos passar ao procedimento que determina o exame.

- Quero saber se isso vai ser demorado – disse Vegeta.

- Os resultados ficarão prontos dentro de três dias.

- Impossível! – contestou Vegeta zangado. – Não posso esperar esse tempo!

- Mas vai esperar – retorquiu o médico autoritário. – Trata-se de um teste complicado e o laboratório precisa de tempo para apurar os resultados cientificamente corretos. Julgo que pretende rigor, senhor. E nós também queremos servi-lo da melhor maneira. Por isso, vai dar-nos os três dias de que necessitamos para lhe entregar um excelente exame de DNA.

Vegeta rugiu.

- Posso adiantar-lhe, senhor, que três dias é o tempo mínimo. O prazo normal de entrega de um exame de DNA é de um mês.

- Se eu descubro que me estás a enganar.

O médico, de cotovelos apoiados na secretária, mostrou-lhe as mãos.

- Por favor, senhor. Somos todos homens sérios.

Levantou-se da cadeira e Miruku, ato contínuo, fez o mesmo.

- Agora, se nos der licença, senhor, o exame será feito pelo senhor Miruku e vamos precisar de privacidade.

- Não basta tirar uma simples amostra de sangue?

O médico sorriu complacente.

- E não só, senhor. Por favor, queira acompanhar a minha colaboradora para tratarmos de aspetos burocráticos. Desculpe fazer-lhe a pergunta, mas quem vai pagar o exame?

Vegeta sorriu de viés.

- A Capsule Corporation – respondeu.

Contrariado, mas satisfeito com a disponibilidade do médico, Vegeta saiu do consultório atrás da mulher anafada. Ela pediu-lhe para esperar um pouco, iria trazer a tal ficha que ficara por preencher e talvez um café ou uma água. Vegeta disse-lhe que não queria beber nada, que só queria tratar da porcaria dos aspetos burocráticos e que o exame fosse realizado, de uma vez por todas.

No interior do consultório, subitamente, Miruku agarrou no médico pela gola da bata branca, debruçou-se tanto que colou o seu nariz ao do espantado clínico. A voz era trémula.

- Doutor Sulla… Ajude-me, _onegai shimass_!

Espreitou por cima do ombro e reparou que o louco dos cabelos espetados distraía-se a olhar para uma mesa quadrada, onde se espalhavam revistas sobre viagens. Teria ainda alguns segundos mais e poderia explicar melhor o pedido desesperado, pois o médico estava com uma cara que indicava que pensava que ele é que estava louco e não o homenzinho que sabia voar.

Então explicou, a tremedeira a estender-se da voz às mãos que amarrotavam a gola da bata branca.

- Fui sequestrado! Preciso chamar a polícia e denunciar o crime!


	8. Confusão

Sulla escutou atentamente o relato do homem nervoso, que desatou a língua logo que a porta do consultório se fechou, apesar de ter feito um esforço enorme para não fazer um esgar de incredulidade quando Miruku mencionou o detalhe de que o seu raptor voava. Resolveu acreditar no seu paciente de longa data, só porque o conhecia, pois na verdade quem o acompanhava era alguém muito estranho, que fizera demasiadas exigências e tinha um porte imponente, chegando a ser desagradável.

Decidiu prosseguir com o teste e retirar a amostra de sangue para determinar o DNA de Miruku, mas decidiu também avisar a polícia e, enquanto a enfermeira tratava dos procedimentos necessários para obter essa amostra, agarrou no telefone e ligou para as autoridades.

A chegada da força policial aconteceu em poucos minutos e, desde a sala de espera, Vegeta escutou as sirenes no exterior. Pela barulheira que faziam seria um contingente de peso, com vários carros patrulha e muitos homens armados. De braços cruzados, encostado à parede, franziu uma sobrancelha. Percebeu que o riquinho mimado o tinha denunciado, fora a primeira coisa que fizera assim que ficara a sós com o médico e preparou-se, não sem um pouco de fastio.

Desencostou-se da parede quando os policiais irromperam clínica adentro, empunhando armas e vestindo coletes à prova de bala, e o cercaram. Mostrou-lhes uma carranca de assustar qualquer um, mas os policiais não se deixaram intimidar. Erro crasso.

O sargento disse numa voz grossa:

- Você está preso por sequestrar o senhor Miruku, proferir ameaças contra o mesmo e perturbar a clínica do doutor Sulla.

Vegeta rolou os olhos.

- Você tem direito a um advogado. Tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo o que disser…

Vegeta interrompeu-o dizendo de forma sinistra:

- Se eu fosse vocês, saíam daqui. Não estou com paciência hoje.

O sargento apertou o punho da arma mais decididamente.

- O senhor vai mesmo resistir? – perguntou.

- Se não me deixarem outra hipótese… Mas acho mesmo que devem ir prender bandidos e me deixar em paz.

Com um simples mover de olhos, o sargento deu uma ordem ao polícia que estava à sua esquerda que avançou um passo segurando um par de algemas. Vegeta respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Mas não havia forma de resolver aquela situação a não ser pela força, infelizmente. Quando o polícia das algemas se aproximou, Vegeta socou-o no estômago com um movimento rápido. O homem caiu inanimado.

- Então, quem é o próximo? – perguntou aborrecido.

Um par de agentes evacuava a receção da clínica e outro saía correndo com o rádio transmissor chamando por reforços. O sargento disse num tom autoritário:

- Você só está piorando a sua situação.

- Cale-se, verme! Só estou esperando o riquinho terminar o exame e depois devolvo-o à sua mansão. Você é que vai piorar a _sua_ situação se insistir em querer me prender. – Revirou os olhos e concluiu: – Bando de loucos!

Olhou para a porta fechada do consultório. Se aquele miserável não saísse rapidamente, iria acontecer uma desgraça. Voltou-se para a força policial e sorriu de canto. Não se iria importar nada de fazer um pequeno aquecimento com aqueles infelizes.

Chichi dirigia tranquilamente de regresso a casa e reparou que Goten estava demasiado quieto, seu semblante triste, uma das mãos no rosto, olhando pela janela as árvores que passavam lá em baixo. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, suspirou fundo e resolveu perguntar:

- Por que está tão quieto, filho? Estava tão animado quando fomos visitar o seu amigo… Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A seguir, colocou o aerocarro no piloto automático, relaxou na cadeira e esperou a resposta.

O menino disse choroso, olhando devagar para a mãe:

- Não tinha bebês no ninho da cegonha, só uns ovos que se parecem com os ovos de dinossauro. Lá não tinha uma irmãzinha para mim! – Desatou num berreiro, esfregou os olhos com as mãos tentando secar as lagrimas.

Chichi arrepiou-se e disse esganiçada:

- Mas não foi divertido brincar com o Trunks?

- _Hai_. Mas onde vou arranjar uma irmãzinha igual à que o Trunks tem? Fomos até à sala gravitacional, mas começámos a lutar e a brincar… Então, o Trunks lembrou-se do computador, ligou-o, mas era muito lento e não conseguimos descobrir como nascem os bebês pois você e a senhora Bulma nos chamaram.

Chichi arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês… foram pesquisar num computador como nascem os bebês?

- _Hai!_ – respondeu o menino limpando o rosto, fungando. – Mas não conseguimos fazer a pesquisa, porque o computador era muito lento.

- Ainda bem… – suspirou ela, com as bochechas rosadas.

- O que foi, _'kaasan_?

- Nada, meu querido. – Voltou-se para os comandos e murmurou: – Nada mesmo!

Sentiu a cadeira abanar levemente, Goten tocava nas costas do assento.

- _'Kaasan_, isso significa que não posso ter uma irmãzinha como o Trunks?

- Vai ser difícil, querido… Se não estava no ninho das cegonhas.

- Não. Só lá estava um ovo redondo e grande.

Não queria explicar ao filho a mecânica de como nasciam os bebês, julgou que Goten era demasiado novo para que se pusesse com essas explicações que não seriam totalmente compreendidas por uma criança de quatro anos. Mas o silêncio dele indicou que continuava triste e tentou consolá-lo.

- Não fique assim, Goten. Você tem o Gohan como irmão e pode ver muitos bebês dinossauros nascendo.

- Hum-hum…

Chichi ficou alerta. Agora Goten não estava simplesmente triste, estava a pensar e sempre que se punha enrolado nos seus próprios pensamentos, surgiam ideias que poderiam levar a novas complicações. Não quis dizer nada, até que ouviu:

- Mas as cegonhas trazem os bebês, não é mesmo?

- Ah… sim – respondeu Chichi.

- Então… Aquele ninho da cegonha da casa do Trunks pode já ter tido um bebê que era a Panty, não é?

Ela gostou da lógica e acenou afirmativamente.

- _Hai_.

E Goten terminou com:

- Hum-hum…

Chichi não quis insistir. Também se pôs a pensar por si própria. Iria avisar Bulma, assim que pudesse, para vigiar Trunks de perto e ver se ele andava a fazer pesquisas esquisitas em computadores. Era importante vigiar duas crianças curiosas com ideias estranhas.

Vegeta escutou o ruído de aviões, de helicópteros e de tanques se aproximando, incluindo estridentes sirenes que serviam de aviso, indicando que o povo não se deveria aproximar do local onde acontecia algo perigoso. Pois, o perigo era ele. Olhou para os pés, para o monte de corpos dos polícias que ele tinha derrubado e deixado inconscientes. Tanto alarido haveria também de chamar a atenção dos jornalistas e a televisão já devia ter feito a sua entrada em cena. Onde farejavam escândalo e notícias de última hora, lá estavam aqueles vampiros que se intitulavam agentes de informação.

Respirou fundo.

E toda aquela confusão por causa de um maldito cesto com uma cria humana dentro!

Ia arrombar a porta do consultório quando entrou um soldado na receção deserta da clínica.

- Quieto!

Vegeta bateu com a mão na testa.

Com a garotinha no colo, Bulma agarrou no controlo remoto da televisão para ter algum tipo de distração. Estava aborrecida e a mãe nunca mais chegava do _shopping_. Também começava a ficar curiosa com o que traria a Senhora Briefs da sua incursão pelas lojas de roupa de criança, deveria trazer um fornecimento digno de um guarda-roupa real. Bulma espreitou a garotinha que roía um brinquedo de borracha que pertencera a Trunks. Se fosse filha de um príncipe, precisava de roupas de pequena princesa, não era assim?

Afastou o pensamento, decidida. Não queria mais matutar naquela ideia.

Ligou a televisão e surgiu no ecrã a indicação de uma notícia de última hora. A imagem era trémula porque estava a ser captada pela câmara a bordo de um helicóptero e mostrava uma famosa clínica médica de West City. Junto ao edifício via-se um impressionante contingente militar, composto por tanques e por soldados fortemente armados.

A jornalista falava:

- "… As informações ainda são escassas e vão chegando devagar à nossa redação. O senhor Miruku foi sequestrado por um homem desconhecido que o retirou de sua mansão, deixando o guarda-costas muito ferido, com várias fraturas. Veio para esta clínica que vemos na imagem para que o senhor Miruku faça um exame de DNA".

A imagem passou para uma entrevista a uma mulher anafada que corroborou o relato da jornalista. Era obviamente uma cena gravada previamente. A mulher anafada suava e gesticulava nervosa, explicando que um homem baixinho, com o cabelo negro espetado, tinha chegado à clínica e tinha ameaçado toda a gente, exigindo o tal exame de DNA. Mencionou depois um doutor Sulla, mas tinha um discurso incoerente devido ao medo que sentia.

A jornalista voltou a comentar, com as imagens em direto novamente, desta feita com uma filmagem que mostrava o assalto do exército à clínica. Curiosamente, não se escutava um único disparo.

- "O sequestrador está deixando vários soldados desacordados, que tentam inutilmente retirá-lo do interior da clínica. Antes, já a polícia tentou o mesmo, sem qualquer sucesso. Segundo as nossas informações, existe um amontoado de agentes policiais neutralizados junto à porta do gabinete do doutor Sulla. Continuamos sem perceber quais as verdadeiras intenções do sequestrador. Talvez a exigência de um simples exame de DNA tenha sido um estratagema para um golpe maior…"

- Mas que diabos o Vegeta está fazendo? Ficou louco?! – exclamou Bulma reconhecendo-o pela descrição feita pela mulher anafada. Era ele o sequestrador. – Melhor eu ir lá antes que ele arrume mais confusão.

Ainda viajou por outros canais, mas todos apresentavam aquela mesma notícia de última hora, com vários títulos e outros destaques. Desligou o televisor, pegou à pressa numa sacola com roupinhas e algumas fraldas, desceu as escadas, sempre com a garotinha no colo. Ativou uma cápsula e de uma fumaça branca apareceu um aerocarro. Colocou a pequenina no banco traseiro e partiu em direção à clinica.

Chichi chegou a casa com o pequeno Goten adormecido nos braços. O rapazinho entreabriu um olho e perguntou:

- Já chegámos, _´kaasan_?

- _Hai_.A viagem foi muito longa?

Ele saltou-lhe dos braços, respondendo:

- Um pouco…

A porta abriu-se e saíram o rei Cutelo com Son Gohan.

- Filha!

Goten pulos nos braços do avô, sorridente.

- _Ojiisan_!

Rei Cutelo abraçou o neto, rindo-se. Gostava muito daquele pequeno.

- Gohan se portou bem, _otousan_?

- Claro que sim. Que problemas poderia ele dar, se levou o tempo todo estudando no quarto?

Gohan coçou o alto da cabeça com um dedo, encabulado. Perguntou à mãe:

- Conseguiu resolver os problemas da Bulma?

- Bom... Quanto à menina, ela parece uma garotinha normal, mas não consegui muito convencer a Bulma de que ela não é uma _saiyajin_.

- E você Goten? Se divertiu muito? – Agachou-se, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, para olhar o miúdo nos olhos e sorriu-lhe – Achou uma irmãzinha para nós?

- Me diverti, sim – respondeu animado, devolvendo o sorriso. – Ainda não achei a irmãzinha, no ninho das cegonhas só tinha ovos muito grandes. Mas já tenho uma ideia.

- Que ideia?

- Primeiro, vou contar ao Trunks.

Chichi ficou apreensiva. Despediu-se do pai, o rei Cutelo despediu-se dos netos e ela entrou com os filhos em casa, dirigindo-se à cozinha para preparar o jantar. Quando Gohan subiu para o quarto para retomar os estudos, Goten foi saltitante até ao telefone. Depois de chamar algumas vezes, o garotinho, filho de Bulma, atendeu.

- _Mochi mochi_.

- Trunks-kun! Sou eu, Son Goten.

- O que queres? Acabaste de sair da minha casa.

- Sabes o ninho das cegonhas?

- O que é que tem?

- Está lá um ovo… Tens de ir ver o que vai sair desse ovo!

- Vai sair um pássaro, Goten-kun.

- Não, não! Vai sair… A minha irmãzinha.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha indicava que Trunks ficara intrigado.

- _Honto_, Goten-kun?

- _Hai_. Tens de pedir ao teu avô que vigie o ninho.

- Hum… Se calhar… Ah, já entendi! Ele vigia o ninho e quando sair a tua irmãzinha, pedimos para que seja entregue na porta da tua casa num cesto, como a Panty.

- Isso mesmo! _Arigato_, Trunks-kun.

- Ora… Sou teu amigo.

- Mas tem de vir para a minha casa! Vê lá se a entregam noutra casa qualquer. Ela é minha, ouviste?

- _Hai_, Goten-kun.

- Depois, a gente se fala. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Assim eles se despediram e Goten desligou o telefone.

Chichi, desde a cozinha, descascando uma batata, sorria.

Bulma chegou à clínica rapidamente, não ficava muito longe da Capsule Corporation. Nos arredores viu vários carros de polícia, camiões e jipes do exército, os tanques de assalto mais adiante. Com a garotinha ao colo, depois de encapsular o aerocarro, furibunda com o que estava ali armado e tudo por causa de um _saiyajin_ teimoso, tentou aproximar-se da entrada, mas foi barrada por um polícia de ombros quadrados, grande como um armário.

- Senhorita, a área foi evacuada e não é permitido a presença de civis no perímetro. Poderá ser perigoso, pois estamos tratando de um sequestro.

Ela respirou fundo, ajeitou a garotinha no colo.

- Eu conheço o sequestrador. Se me deixar entrar na clínica, talvez poderei ajudá-los a terminar esta… situação.

O polícia olhou para o que ela carregava nos braços e negou enfaticamente.

- Nem pense, senhorita. Você está acompanhada de um bebê e seria uma loucura deixá-la entrar.

- O sequestrador… Ele é o meu companheiro… Quero dizer, o meu ex-companheiro.

O polícia voltou a negar.

- Não, senhorita. Por favor, dê meia volta e regresse. Está a atrapalhar a operação.

Irritada, Bulma agarrou o polícia pela farda e deu-lhe um puxão.

- Escuta aqui! Eu sou Bulma Briefs! Ou você arranja forma de eu entrar ali, ou farei com que seja despedido. Você e a cambada inteira de idiotas que comanda esta operação. Não pouparei nenhum! Compreendido?

O polícia, apesar de grande, não era grande coisa, disse que sim e enviou uma mensagem pelo rádio transmissor. Ouviu-se uma voz metálica indignada em resposta. O polícia insistiu e depois fez um sinal a Bulma de que poderia passar.

A Panty estava serena, sem se mostrar assustada com aquela confusão toda. Bulma alcançou o general que orientava as tropas e as operações, um homem de cabelo grisalho e de rosto austero, sem o olho esquerdo que tapava com uma pala azul, da cor do uniforme. Explicou-lhe que assim que passasse pela barreira de proteção, não se responsabilizaria pelo que pudesse acontecer, a ela e à criança. Se entrasse, seria por sua conta e risco.

- Não se preocupe comigo – respondeu-lhe Bulma segura. – O sequestrador não me fará mal algum.

- Ele já deixou bastantes homens inconscientes e feridos.

- E é precisamente por isso que eu estou aqui, senhor general, para impedir que existam mais homens inconscientes e feridos.

O general fez um sinal, indicando que ela iria passar. Bulma ajeitou uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha, caminhou lentamente até à porta. Um pelotão de soldados fortemente armados recuava, tinham sido ordens do general. A mulher iria tentar negociar com o sequestrador.

Quando alcançou a receção do segundo piso, Vegeta acabava de socar um soldado largando-o no chão. Ele gritou-lhe enraivecido:

- O que é que fazes aqui?!

Aquele berro fez a garotinha desatar a chorar.

- Olha o que fizeste, Vegeta!

- O que eu fiz? O que fazes aqui com essa maldita cria?

Bulma ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Não a trates dessa forma! Ela não é… um animal para que a apelides de cria. Ela é um bebê, uma menininha abandonada!

Vegeta cruzou os braços, espetando o queixo.

- O que é isso? Agora estás preocupada com ela? Pensava que a desprezavas por julgares que era minha filha!

A afirmação foi como uma bofetada. Bulma apertou os lábios.

- Ela… é só um bebê, Vegeta.

Ele não lhe respondeu. Ela tentou acalmar a garotinha, embalando-a, mas Panty continuava a chorar. Olhou em volta vendo os corpos amontoados pelo sítio. Polícias, soldados, as armas ao lado, atirados de qualquer maneira, como se fossem bonecos.

- O que foi que fizeste…?

- Queres saber se os matei? Não estão mortos, apenas desmaiados. Não merecem o meu esforço, esses patéticos exemplares de defensores da raça humana.

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Assuntos meus. E tu, Bulma, o que fazes aqui?

- Vim atrás de ti, para impedir-te que cometas alguma loucura.

Ele mostrou-lhe um sorriso irónico. Panty chorava ainda.

- Foste _tu_ que começaste esta loucura. Não eu!

- Não estou aqui para discutir contigo! – berrou-lhe.

- Não parece! – berrou-lhe ele de volta.

- Quero que pares e quero que… – interrompeu-se. Aconchegou a Panty nos braços que choramingava inquieta. – Shss, pequenina. Vamos, não chores. Por favor, não chores.

Vegeta mostrou-lhe uma fotografia rasgada.

- Fui atrás deste idiota – explicou-lhe relutante. – Estava no cesto da cria humana, poderá estar relacionado com ela. Quis que viesse fazer um exame de DNA… Para provar-te que sempre te falei a verdade.

Bulma engoliu o orgulho e completou a frase.

- Quero que voltes comigo. Pode ser? Causaste uma grande confusão, está a passar em todos os canais de televisão. Não precisamos deste tipo de publicidade.

- Estúpidos humanos! Não fui eu que os provoquei – resmungou alto, guardando a fotografia.

Ela perguntou:

- E onde está o homem da fotografia? É esse o senhor Miruku que dizem que sequestraste?

- Esse é o nome do miserável – confessou ele entredentes.

Nisto, a porta do consultório abriu uma nesga. Bulma gritou com o susto e saltou para as costas de Vegeta à procura de proteção. Panty, que já se tinha acalmado, recomeçou o berreiro.

A porta abriu-se mais e apareceu um médico, uma enfermeira e o homem da fotografia, escondido atrás dos dois, lívido como a farinha. Viu os polícias e os soldados desacordados e começou a roer as unhas.


	9. A mulher misteriosa

Seguiram-se algumas apresentações prévias. O doutor Sulla tomou a iniciativa e estendeu a mão à mulher dos cabelos azuis, dizendo o seu nome, dizendo de seguida o nome da enfermeira, que se chamava Cornélia, introduzindo por fim o paciente que tinha originado toda aquela desordem, o senhor Miruku. Este reconheceu-a e comentou amedrontado:

- É um prazer, senhorita Briefs.

Vegeta crispou a testa e perguntou a Bulma:

- De onde conheces este miserável?

O homem encolheu-se atrás da enfermeira Cornélia, apartando o olhar. Tinha-lhe um medo terrível e o príncipe dos _saiyajin_, por momentos, saboreou essa sensação. Não por muito tempo, porém. O doutor Sulla, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos largos da bata branca, declarou com alguma animosidade:

- Gostaria que este assunto ficasse encerrado de uma vez por todas e que abandonassem a clínica com a celeridade que fosse possível. Julgo que esta tarde… inconveniente se prolonga por demasiado tempo e não tolero nem mais um minuto de publicidade negativa. Quero os jornalistas, exército e polícia fora daqui e que o assunto deste incidente seja rapidamente esquecido. Senhor – e interpelava Vegeta com alguma bravura, dado que falava com um poderoso guerreiro com pouca paciência e que tinha sozinho neutralizado quase um exército inteiro nos minutos anteriores –, a amostra de sangue do senhor Miruku já foi recolhida. Preciso da segunda amostra de sangue, para podermos fazer a comparação do DNA.

Vegeta apontou com a cabeça a garotinha que chorava nos braços de Bulma.

- A segunda amostra vem dessa pirralha.

A enfermeira avançou devagar, para não assustar ainda mais a bebê.

- Não precisamos de duas amostras de sangue, mas de três – corrigiu Bulma.

O doutor Sulla concordou, percebendo o drama que se desenrolava ali, para além do óbvio drama dos corpos desmaiados de polícias e soldados amontoados na receção. Cravou em Vegeta um olhar incisivo.

- Muito bem, senhor. Deverá acompanhar a Cornélia para obtermos a terceira amostra de sangue.

O príncipe fechou as mãos em dois punhos, dirigiu a raiva para Bulma.

- _Nani_?! Ninguém me vai tirar sangue, mulher!

- Estás com medo, Vegeta?

- Medo de quê?

- Da verdade.

Ele afirmou categórico, com um laivo de perigo nas suas palavras:

- A verdade é só uma. Aquele miserável que treme por todos os lados é o pai dessa cria humana, um infeliz que não sabe assumir as suas responsabilidades, que se refugiou na sua mansão e no seu dinheiro, longe dos problemas que ele próprio criou, que não é homem suficiente para ajudar uma desgraçada qualquer a sustentar a própria filha.

Panty desfazia-se num pranto infernal. Bulma respondeu-lhe:

- Então se assim é… Não deverias ter medo que te retirassem uma amostra de sangue. Se estás inocente, a ciência apenas irá comprovar essa tua inocência.

Vegeta inspirou fundo, dilatando as narinas.

No exterior ouviu-se uma voz através do megafone. As palavras não foram percetíveis, mas Miruku encolheu-se atrás do balcão da rececionista, olhando para cima à espera do ver o teto desabar por causa de um qualquer ataque aéreo. O som dos helicópteros e dos jatos da força aérea a sobrevoar o local faziam um barulho assustador. Vegeta pediu num tom gelado:

- Médico, diz ao exército que retire. A situação está esclarecida. Como disse desde o início, só quero um exame de DNA. Se sequestrei esse miserável, foi porque sabia que ele não me daria a amostra de sangue de livre vontade. Não lhe farei nenhum mal. Ele regressa à sua mansão no fim disto tudo. Já viste do que sou capaz, não me poderão prender… Se queres manter a tua preciosa clínica inteira e de pé, faz o que te digo. Fala com o general que comanda estas operações e que fez um último aviso. – Voltou-se para Bulma. – Só depois, tirarei uma amostra de sangue.

O doutor Sulla primeiro analisou as palavras, processando-as uma por uma, olhos semicerrados. Depois desse curto momento de pausa e tensão, saiu da clínica. Voltou pouco depois explicando que tinha conseguido um acordo com o general, que Vegeta não iria ser julgado em nenhum tribunal, desde que propusesse um acordo razoável. Bulma acrescentou que não haveria qualquer problema, tranquilizava mais Vegeta do que o doutor Sulla, pois os advogados da Capsule Corporation iriam tratar dos aspetos jurídicos que aquele pequeno percalço tinha causado. O doutor Sulla, por sua vez, deu a entender que desejava uma indemnização bastante avultada por tudo o que tinha acontecido na clínica e para encerrar a questão Bulma deu a entender que essa indemnização iria ser paga até ao último zeni.

A enfermeira Cornélia acompanhou primeiro a garotinha, no colo de Bulma. Se já se tinha acalmado, tornou a abrir a torneira ininterrupta do choro quando levou a picada na pernita para que fosse recolhido um pouco de sangue, indispensável para a análise e para o exame pretendido. Depois, foi a vez de Vegeta, que seguiu arrogante a enfermeira Cornélia. Ao caminhar para o gabinete do doutor Sulla, onde estavam a ser recolhidas as amostras de sangue, a fotografia rasgada caiu-lhe do bolso. Bulma apanhou-a.

O barulho dos helicópteros e dos aviões cessou, ficou o ruído infernal dos tanques de assalto a retirar, sob o olhar atento do doutor Sulla que observava as movimentações no exterior por uma janela alta, de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha franzida de desagrado. Os jornalistas e as carrinhas das várias estações de televisão que cobriam o acontecimento estavam igualmente a abandonar o local, desmobilizando com relutância, num ambiente de meia frustração por o sequestro não ter tido os desenvolvimentos dramáticos esperados.

Miruku saiu do seu esconderijo, atrás do balcão da rececionista, nunca soltando o mesmo, um náufrago agarrado ao pedaço de madeira que o salvava da tempestade. Continuava lívido como a farinha. Bulma comparou descaradamente o rosto do homem da fotografia rasgada com o rosto dele. Panty sonolenta, encostava a cabecinha no seu ombro e queria dormir, cansada de tantos acontecimentos na sua curta vida, especialmente naquele dia, especialmente nos últimos três dias.

Bulma inclinou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e perguntou de chofre:

- Tu és o pai desta garotinha?

Miruku fez uma careta, como se tivessem falado com ele numa língua estrangeira. Depois, esticou o pescoço, perdeu a lividez e retorquiu afetado:

- Nunca vi esse bebê na minha vida.

Foi a vez de Bulma fazer uma careta. Não gostara do tom.

- Sabes que é por causa dela que estamos aqui.

- Imagino… Mas o que tenho eu a ver com os problemas que eventualmente a herdeira do império tecnológico da Capsule Corporation tenha com um louco baixinho?

O homem estava a ser desagradável e Bulma corou irritada.

- Escuta aqui! Existe uma forte probabilidade de esta garotinha ser a tua filha.

- Eu acho que não passa tudo de um enorme mal-entendido. No fim desta trapalhada toda, também vou exigir uma indemnização para reparação de danos morais.

- Ah, que descaramento! – exclamou Bulma indignada. – _Eu_ é que te vou exigir essa indemnização, ouviste bem? Pois agora, depois de te conhecer, Miruku-san, acredito que tu serás verdadeiramente o pai de Panty.

O medo abandonava-o e o homem mostrava aos poucos a sua verdadeira natureza, que era asquerosa, intimidante, soberba e bastante antipática. Sorriu a Bulma mostrando uns dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados, como teclas de um piano.

- Minha querida, se essa criaturinha fosse minha filha não teria um nome ridículo como… _Panty_! – acentuou o nome com um desdém cruel.

Era também uma indireta ao nome ridículo dela própria, pensou Bulma e vociferou:

- Seu miserável! Vais engolir essas palavras!

O doutor Sulla olhou para eles, esquecendo por momentos o espetáculo proporcionado pela janela.

- Minha querida, não percas a postura – e Miruku analisou as unhas.

Bulma agitou-lhe a fotografia rasgada diante do nariz.

- Vamos reunir provas contra ti. Já temos a primeira, esta fotografia… E um tribunal irá determinar uma pensão milionária para que ajudes a mãe desta pobrezinha a dar-lhe uma educação decente, uma pobre coitada que sucumbiu aos teus encantos e que tu abandonaste com um bebê no ventre. Pois bem, vou encontrar essa pobre coitada que é mãe da Panty, que estava tão desesperada que teve de abandonar a sua filha, e vou ajudá-la a lutar contra ti. Vegeta tem razão. Não passas de um miserável que fugiu às suas responsabilidades.

Miruku arrancou-lhe a fotografia rasgada dos dedos. A garotinha já dormia no colo de Bulma.

- Devolve-me isso! – exigiu Bulma agastada.

Ele analisou a imagem do retrato. Alguns segundos apenas. Entregou-lho com um sorriso.

- E essa é a primeira prova?

Ela afastou-se dele, guardando a fotografia no bolso traseiro das calças de ganga, desconfiada. Aquele homem era perigoso. Assim que chegasse a casa e se a sua mãe também já tivesse regressado do _shopping_, iria perguntar-lhe informações sobre ele. A senhora Briefs conhecia toda a gente da alta sociedade de West City, até aqueles novos-ricos, como era o evidente caso de Miruku, que tinham subido a pulso na escada do estatuto social.

Ele resolveu esclarecê-la:

- Essa fotografia é uma falsificação, senhorita Briefs.

Bulma ofegou:

- _Nani_?...

- Efetivamente. Se julgas que é um original, estás muito enganada. Essa fotografia foi tirada num baile em que participei, uma angariação de fundos para a Associação dos Amigos das Artes… Foi amplamente noticiado, como um evento excecional e dos mais bem frequentados em West City. Creio que os seus paizinhos também estiveram nesse baile. Foram tiradas muitas fotografias, entre elas essa que guardas com tanto cuidado, como se fosse essa tal primeira prova de algo que não cometi. E sabes por que razão está rasgada?

- Porque a mãe da Panty estava no outro lado.

- Não, estás enganada. Porque ao meu lado estava o prefeito de West City e outras personalidades que não me recordo. O que a mãe dessa garotinha fez foi muito simples: recortou essa foto, digitalizou-a, imprimiu a cópia ilegal em papel fotográfico, rasgou-a e deixou-a… Onde encontraste essa fotografia?

Bulma respondeu contrariada:

- No cesto com a Panty.

- Perfeito! Eu não teria feito melhor. Uma prova incriminatória, a foto do pai juntamente com a bebê abandonada.

Para além de falar com a mãe, Bulma também iria procurar nas revistas antigas, nos arquivos dessas publicações sobre imagens desse baile que Miruku afirmava ter sido tão famoso. Se a fotografia existia como afirmava, o esquema ruía qual castelo de cartas. A cabeça de Bulma trabalhava rapidamente, raciocinando numa lógica que a permitisse solucionar aquele mistério que lhe estava a transtornar a vida. Mas ainda havia o exame de DNA… Esse seria infalível.

A porta do consultório abriu-se e Miruku tornou a encolher-se, vestindo o medo que o transfigurava num exemplar patético de homem. Nem parecia o mesmo na presença de Vegeta. O príncipe, no entanto, nem lhe dispensou um olhar de relance. Parou defronte de Bulma e anunciou seco, cruzando os braços:

- Está feito.

O doutor Sulla aproximou-se.

- Agradeço a vossa… visita – disse forçando a cordialidade. – Como tinha informado no início, os exames terão resultados daqui a três dias. Na próxima quinta-feira, portanto. Serão contactados pela clínica nessa altura. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Bulma achou por bem estender a mão ao médico que tinha aturado a imprevisibilidade e a impaciência de Vegeta. O doutor Sulla aceitou o cumprimento e apertou-lhe a mão. Ela disse:

- Obrigada, doutor. Ficaremos a aguardar os resultados.

- Tenha um excelente dia, senhorita Briefs. – Forçou-se a acrescentar: – E um bom dia também para si, senhor…?

Vegeta resmungou-lhe:

- O meu nome não interessa!

Bulma ficou incomodada com a indelicadeza de Vegeta. Abriu um sorriso que quis que fosse reparador de todas as faltas cometidas ali, naquelas últimas horas.

- Eh… E o senhor Miruku…? – perguntou atenciosa.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Briefs. Cuidarei do senhor Miruku. Levá-lo-ei pessoalmente a casa, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

O homem encolhia-se atrás do balcão, como um rato amedrontado. Pelos vistos, Vegeta complicava-lhe seriamente com os nervos.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada. – Bulma retirou a mão do aperto decidido do médico.

Saiu da clínica atrás de Vegeta no preciso momento em que entravam maqueiros e paramédicos, vindos de ambulâncias que tinham estacionado junto à clínica, para recolher os polícias e os soldados feridos no segundo piso. Ainda viu o general que comandara a operação a falar com o sargento dos ombros quadrados que lhe barrara a entrada no início, mas não lhes prestou grande atenção. Não queria perder Vegeta de vista que se afastava a passos largos. Chamou-o.

- Vegeta. Espera!...

Deu uma corrida breve, aconchegando Panty adormecida nos braços, para não a despertar. Parou diante dele que concedera em se voltar para ela. Tinha o rosto sombrio.

Era uma cena surreal. Ela e Vegeta, um bebê nos braços dela, entre os dois.

Não lhe disse nada, pelo que foi ela que lhe falou:

- Onde vais?

- Isso interessa-te? – perguntou o _saiyajin _semicerrando os olhos.

Ela engoliu o orgulho, foi como se uma bola estivesse a passar pela sua garganta. Respondeu com uma declaração:

- Podes voltar para casa.

Não houve qualquer espécie de palavra, réplica, afirmação nos quinze segundos seguintes. O silêncio de Vegeta feriu-a, mas Bulma suportou com firmeza o ferimento. Ele insistiu no ataque mudo, esboçando um sorriso irónico. Mas antes que ele dissesse o que estava a pensar, ela engoliu a segunda dose de orgulho, a segunda bola pela garganta abaixo e revelou:

- Eu quero que voltes.

- Porquê? – indagou ele abruptamente.

- Porque… Porque este assunto estará brevemente… esclarecido.

E ainda mais abruptamente, Vegeta voltou-lhe as costas.

- Mas não por ti.

Ele ia levantar voo, partir, deixá-la. Ela já tinha admitido, embora indiretamente, que errara, não suportaria ficar sem ele mais aquela noite, aguentar novamente toda a mágoa por ter agido impulsivamente e estupidamente desde que aquela linda menina aparecera nas vidas deles. Agora, queria-o ao lado dela para combater pela justiça que seria devida a Panty. Tinha acabado de descobrir, na curta conversa com Miruku, que a história da bebê seria ainda mais sórdida e triste do que ela imaginara no início. Tinham um inimigo comum que precisavam derrotar para que a tranquilidade das tardes monótonas de primavera regressasse.

- Vegeta, volta para casa… Estou… a pedir-te. Quero agradecer-te por teres tido a ideia do exame de DNA, mas os resultados só serão conhecidos daqui a três dias, como disse o doutor Sulla. Podes esperar pelos resultados em casa… Prometo que não te vou incomodar até quinta-feira.

- E depois?

- E depois, acho que temos de dar uma boa lição ao Miruku. Esse miserável não se vai safar desta!

As costas de Vegeta distenderam-se quando ele expirou o ar que guardava nos pulmões.

- Tu também mereces uma boa lição, mulher.

Bulma mordeu o lábio inferior. Teve necessidade de um cigarro. Rendeu-se indecentemente a ele.

- Tens… razão.

Naquele ponto, já não tinha mais orgulho para engolir. Apertou a pequena Panty contra si e o seu coração bateu mais depressa. Possivelmente tinha perdido Vegeta para sempre.

Espantou-se quando sentiu o braço dele passar pela cintura dela, segurando-a com firmeza. Não lhe disse nada, mas Bulma sabia que iria viajar nos braços dele, pelos céus de West City, até à Capsule Corporation. Até casa.

Protegeu Panty e deixou-se carregar pelo príncipe dos _saiyajin_.

A campainha da Capsule Corporation soou de forma tímida. O doutor Briefs que passava perto resolveu ir ver quem era. O gato preto aninhava-se-lhe no ombro e tinha uma beata pendurada no canto da boca. Arrastou os pés até à porta, mãos unidas atrás das costas, cantarolando. Podia ser a sua esposa que regressaria do _shopping_, pois era tão distraída que nunca levava a chave que lhe permitiria entrar sem usar a campainha. Ou podia ser a filha, que tinha saído de repente com a garotinha, que também regressaria.

Agarrou na maçaneta e puxou-a, lançando um cumprimento cordial:

- _Koniichi-wa_!

Encontrou uma jovem mulher que se encolheu quando o viu. Enrolou os dedos das mãos, colou os olhos no chão e gaguejou:

- Ah… Desculpe, acho que me enganei…

- Esta é a Capsule Corporation – explicou o doutor Briefs simpático. – Estará mesmo enganada? Preciso de ajuda com alguma cápsula que não esteja a funcionar corretamente? As nossas oficinas estão disponíveis vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Sem levantar os olhos, a jovem mulher disse baixinho:

- Não preciso de reparar nenhuma cápsula… Eu queria saber…

Ela interrompeu-se, pois estava bastante nervosa. O doutor Briefs não a quis forçar e aguardou pacientemente que ela lhe contasse o motivo da sua visita.

Aquela mulher era mesmo muito jovem, não mais de vinte e cinco anos. Tinha os cabelos castanhos apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo e vestia-se de forma simples, uma blusa branca e umas calças de ganga velhas. Calçava sapatilhas com alguns buracos junto à sola. Podia ser um daqueles génios estranhos da universidade, uma moça que se isolava analisando e resolvendo equações matemáticas complicadas e que não tinha tempo para se preocupar com o que usava para cobrir o corpo, pois sempre teria de vestir qualquer trapo. O doutor Briefs recordou-se que, quando frequentava a universidade, tinha aquele estilo desmazelado e sorriu, arrebitando o bigode grisalho.

O gato miou e a jovem mulher levantou os olhos. Tinha um rosto redondo com umas feições agradáveis e uns olhos escuros sinceros.

- Eu queria saber quando irá acontecer o dia aberto da Capsule Corporation. Sabe? O dia em que abrem os portões da empresa à cidade e fazem uma demonstração dos novos inventos, visitas guiadas aos laboratórios e oficinas, oferecem um lanche aos convidados… Sabe?

- Ah, isso!

Seria certamente um geniozinho universitário, para se interessar por esse evento que ocorria uma vez por ano, por volta daqueles dias, na primavera, em que apareciam estudantes da universidade em busca da partilha de ideias e de desafios. Ele não era muito bom em datas e a organização desse famoso dia aberto ficava sempre a cargo de Bulma e da senhora Briefs. Coçou a cabeça com um dedo, olhando sobre as hastes dos óculos.

- Hum… Acho que deve estar quase a acontecer.

- Para a semana? – perguntou a jovem mulher ansiosa.

- Talvez, sim… Tenho de falar primeiro com Bulma.

- Mas vão anunciar esse dia por toda a cidade, não vão?

- Ah, com certeza! – O doutor Briefs sorriu, o gato miou.

A jovem mulher fez uma vénia.

- _Arigato gozaimasu_.

Depois, foi-se embora.

O doutor Briefs ainda comentou:

- Que garota tão misteriosa!


	10. A coisas começar a mudar

Vegeta pousou cuidadosamente na sacada do quarto com Bulma em seu colo. Deixou-a esgueirar-se dos seus braços fortes e não fez qualquer movimento para se reaproximar. Ela percebeu, ele estava magoado e o seu orgulho era demasiado para permitir que ela o conseguisse alcançar naquele momento. Voltava para casa, mas haveria de marcar demasiado bem a distância que o separaria dela. Ele prometera dar-lhe uma lição… Depois de se esclarecer aquela história toda, ela tinha uma tarefa muito grande para reconquistá-lo. Disse-lhe casualmente:

- Vou colocar a Panty no quarto, a garotinha precisa descansar. E depois vou fazer uns telefonemas para resolver a confusão que o senhor arrumou.

- Como queiras – respondeu-lhe fechando o semblante.

Bulma entrou no quarto e Vegeta soltou o ar dos pulmões. Massageou os ombros, entrou no quarto, sentiu-se fatigado e aborrecido. Pensou: "_Essas mulheres terráqueas são muito complicadas. Também nunca pensei que seria um dia tão cansativo ir atrás daquele miserável._"

Por mais que o _saiyajin_ fosse um guerreiro e tivesse um nível de luta altíssimo, se sentiu exausto por tanta confusão e tantos idiotas tentando impedi-lo de fazer um simples exame de DNA.

"_Será que as coisas simples neste planeta acabam por ficar sempre complicadas? Pois é… É isso que aconteceu, sempre comigo. Eu apenas queria um lugar para treinar e enfrentar Kakarotto e acabei… aturando uma família terráquea!_"

Não ficou naquele quarto, dirigiu-se a um quarto que era dele e onde dormia sozinho, ocasionalmente. Entrou no banheiro para relaxar um pouco e pensou na cria que estava a lhe causar muitos problemas. E tudo porque devia ter chutado o cesto para longe. E tudo porque fora demasiado curioso.

Bulma colocou a garotinha no berço e sorriu ao vê-la mexer-se um pouco, mas não despertou e continuou dormindo tranquilamente. Observava a menina e depois se lembrou claramente do rosto de Miruku.

- Ela realmente lembra aquele cara – murmurou baixinho.

Saiu do quarto. Tinha que fazer uma pequena investigação junto das revistas de mexericos, para descobrir a verdadeira história da misteriosa foto, se Miruku estava mesmo a dizer a verdade e fazer umas perguntas à mãe, mas ela ainda não tinha chegado do alvoroço das compras.

Deu de caras com o pai.

- Olá filha.

- Oi _'tousan_. Como andaram as coisas por aqui?

- Ah sim! – Ele colocou a mão no queixo buscando algo em sua memória. O gato miou no seu ombro. Perguntou curioso: – Sabe que dia os portões da Capsule Corporation serão abertos para a festa anual?

- Ora, só o senhor mesmo para esquecer esse dia – apontou ela. – O senhor que é o dono da companhia nunca lembra as datas importantes. Está pior que a senhora Briefs! – Ela riu-se do que dissera.

O pai riu também e Bulma respondeu-lhe:

- Será dentro de três dias. Por que quer saber, _'tousan_? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e inclinou o corpo para a frente.

- Uma menina misteriosa, com jeito de cientista, veio perguntar hoje sobre isso. Mas eu não consegui responder.

- Ora _'tousan_! Não se preocupe. Nós costumamos publicitar a data nos jornais, nos canais de televisão, revistas… Essa moça vai ficar sabendo, não se preocupe.

- Você tem razão – ele sorriu.

- Ela estava interessada em trabalhar aqui? Nesse dia também abrimos inscrições para novos estágios nos nossos laboratórios…

- Talvez…

- Disseste que ela tinha jeito de cientista.

- Sim, sim…

- Estará interessada num estágio?

- Pois… provavelmente…

O pai tinha um ar pensativo. Bulma levantou uma sobrancelha.

- A mãe já chegou?

Como resposta escutaram um gritinho animado do grande salão e Bulma dirigiu-se para lá. A senhora Briefs estava carregada de sacolas e caixas com vários nomes de lojas de bebês, das melhores e mais exclusivas do _shopping_ que ela tinha acabado de visitar.

- Oi filhinha! – exclamou a senhora Briefs.

- Oi _'kaasan_. Fez muitas compras!

Bulma já imaginava a montanha de roupinhas, sapatinhos e acessórios que haveriam de saltar triunfantes de cada sacola e de cada caixa que a senhora Briefs trazia. Fez uma careta, mas que passou totalmente despercebida.

- Oh! Claro, Bulma-chan! A Panty é uma princesa e vai vestir-se como uma princesa, a partir de agora que é um Briefs.

- Falta a adoção formal… – suspirou Bulma.

Mas a mãe prosseguiu, surda ao suspiro dela.

- Ela é uma bela garotinha e merece brilhar como uma estrela. – A mulher sorriu toda animada. – E falando na minha fofinha... Como ela se comportou? – perguntou.

- Muito bem – Bulma também sorriu. – Agora, está a dormir.

- Ah, o meu anjinho! Vou lá vê-la.

A senhora Briefs largou as sacolas e as caixas no salão e saiu gingando e cantarolando.

Bulma desabou em um dos sofás e acendeu um cigarro. Sentiu a nicotina entrar em seus pulmões fazendo ela finalmente relaxar um pouco. Soltou a fumaça branca, suspirou fundo, percebendo o cansaço no seu corpo.

Pior que cuidar de uma garota pensando que era filha do seu marido, era ter que tirar o seu marido de uma confusão descabida numa clínica onde tinha ido para fazer um simples exame de DNA. Tinha que ligar para os advogados e ver o grande gasto que Vegeta causara com todo aquele reboliço. Ela não se importava com o dinheiro, mas sim em esclarecer as coisas de uma vez, já que aquilo tinha dado dor de cabeça de mais à sua família, queria logo tirar tudo aquilo de suas costas e ver o que iria fazer com a garotinha. Se fosse pela senhora Briefs, a Panty seria adotada no dia seguinte.

Mas iria deixar isso para depois, preferia ficar ali, apenas vazando a cabeça um pouco e esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido até ali.

Depois de terminar o cigarro, Bulma olhou para o lado e viu o telefone. Pensou um pouco e resolveu discar aquele famoso número que ela sempre ligava quando queria desabafar algo. Sim, era com ela que ela sempre contava, foi sempre assim desde que a conheceu no 23.º _Tenkaichi Budokai_. Desde então, tinham-se tornado grandes amigas.

- _Mochi mochi!_ – Chichi atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Chichi! Chegou bem?

- Cheguei, sim! Você ainda está cismada com a garotinha?

Bulma sorriu.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Bulma? – perguntou a morena, estranhando a pausa.

Bulma então narrou o que aconteceu naquela tarde e depois ouviu Chichi perguntar:

- E o que fez depois do Vegeta ter aceitado tirar o sangue para o exame?

- Eu o chamei de volta para casa. E ele veio comigo… Mas como é muito orgulhoso, sei que vai se afastar de mim.

- Entendo. Mas com ele por perto… Existem mais possibilidades de se consertar o que se quebrou.

- Com certeza.

- Bulma, tenho outro assunto a tratar.

- Qual, Chichi? – perguntou a cientista curiosa.

- Trunks e Goten. Os meninos estão muito fixados naquela história das cegonhas.

- Como assim, Chichi?

- Desde que a garotinha chegou em sua casa, que os dois começaram a conversar sobre esse acontecimento e o Goten fixou que queria uma irmãzinha. Daí, eu não sei de onde eles tiraram a ideia que as cegonhas traziam os bebês, mas não acharam um bebê no ninho que foram visitar aí na Capsule Corporation. Como têm muitas dúvidas, andaram tentando aceder à _internet_ para descobrirem sozinhos a chave desse mistério, de que foi uma cegonha que deixou a garotinha na porta de sua casa.

- Oh! Não! – Bulma levou a mão a boca. – Eles ainda são pequenos demais para se aprofundarem nesses assuntos.

- _Hai_, por isso cuida para que o Trunks não faça pesquisas estranhas no computador.

- Pode deixar, eu vou ficar de olho nele.

Mais uma preocupação, outra a assinalar numa agenda que se carregava à medida que o tempo passava e tudo por causa de uma tarde de sábado sem muito para contar. Como são as surpresas da vida!... Bulma mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior.

O peso do auscultador na mão direita roubou-a dos seus pensamentos.

- _Arigato_, Chichi. Por tudo.

- Ora, Bulma. Se eu estivesse precisando de ajuda, sei que poderia contar contigo também.

- Claro que sim.

A cientista desligou o telefone e levantou-se do sofá. Iria de seguida tomar um banho bem demorado e esquecer todas as preocupações inscritas na agenda. Também tinha direito a um momento egoísta.

Entretanto, noutro ponto de West City, aconteceu um telefonema misterioso e que iria interferir nos acontecimentos recentes. Após algumas palavras murmuradas, a voz masculina pediu:

- É só uma pequena alteração… Um acidente na amostra, que nem precisa ser conhecido. O que interessa é o relatório, não é?

- No relatório aparecerão as conclusões e ninguém vai desconfiar do que lá vem escrito, pois terá a assinatura do doutor Sulla. O médico é muito respeitado.

- Eu sei… Claro. Mas a alteração…

- A alteração vai aparecer. Se…

- O preço combinado será depositado na conta indicada. Três milhões de zeni.

- Não é tudo…

- Mais dois milhões, quando eu tiver conhecimento oficial do relatório.

- Certo. Cinco milhões de zeni.

- E o exame de DNA vai dizer que o pai da garotinha é o louco dos cabelos espetados.

- Senhor Miruku, até nem podia ser de outra forma…

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e ao estar ocupada a organizar o dia aberto da Capsule Corporation fez com que Bulma se esquecesse da confusão que Vegeta tinha causado na clínica e não procurou desvendar o mistério da foto rasgada que ela carregava sempre consigo, ora no bolso das calças, ora no bolso da bata branca que costumava usar sempre que fazia trabalho no laboratório.

Como sempre, a tarefa de organização do evento anual de abertura à cidade dos portões da companhia coube-lhe a ela. Não se importava de a realizar, pois adorava a adrenalina de um prazo curto para desenvolver um trabalho que não poderia ter falhas, mas lançava grandes suspiros quando o pai descaradamente lhe dizia, todos os anos, que daquela vez é que iria tratar de tudo, também descaradamente voltava com a palavra atrás e a abanar as mãos, sobrancelhas em arco por cima dos aros dos óculos, cigarro pendurado no canto da boca, lhe pedia para ela organizar o evento, como já tinha organizado no ano anterior, saberia melhor o que fazer.

E com a mãe nunca contava. Ainda mais naquele ano, quando a senhora Briefs distraia-se com a Panty e os seus vestidinhos novos. A garotinha vestia roupa nova quase a todas as horas do dia. Se no início parecera uma ideia engraçada, passar modelitos de bebê, ao fim da trigésima sexta farda, Bulma teve de dispensar a mãe com um berro dizendo-lhe que estavam na véspera do dia aberto e que tinha muitas coisas para tratar ainda. Claro que a senhora Briefs nem pestanejou e deu meia volta brincando com a Panty nos braços, que parecia uma linda bonequinha.

Bulma fez uma última revisão e achou que já estaria tudo acertado, não faltava nada, todos os pormenores cobertos. Os arranjos florais para a receção dos convidados, a empresa de _catering_ para as refeições ligeiras, os brindes a oferecer aos convidados, os técnicos para dar assistência às salas de apresentações. Ao baixar a prancheta onde ia colocando sinais de "visto" numa longa lista de verificação, lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe e caminhou até a sala de gravidade.

Sabia que Vegeta estava ali treinando e bateu à porta. Uma mudança repentina, pois ele não usava aquela sala havia muito tempo.

Vegeta desligou a gravidade e abriu a porta, depois de a destrancar.

- O que quer, mulher? – perguntou ele. Vestia uma bermuda de algodão grudada nas suas coxas musculosas e mais nada. Estava descalço e sem camisa.

- Quero que vá buscar o resultado do exame de DNA para mim. Amanhã já deve estar pronto, passaram-se os três dias indicados pelo doutor Sulla.

- Por que não vai você? Não era você que tinha dúvidas e que pensava que eu era o pai daquela cria? – disse fechando o semblante e cruzando os braços.

- Não começa, Vegeta! – falou ela, começando a se enraivecer. – Eu estou muito ocupada com o evento da Capsule Corporation, amanhã é o dia aberto e não vou ter tempo. Não queria saber o resultado? Não destruiu a clínica por causa desse exame? E agora, já não interessa mais?

Vegeta resmungou algo inaudível, puxou a porta com força e passou por ela indo em direção ao quarto, pois ele não queria mais discussão ou confusão com algo relacionado com aquela criança. Ela calcara no ponto fraco. Ele queria resolver isso de uma vez e claro que ele queria saber do maldito resultado do exame! Só que encafuara-se na sala da gravidade para não ter de se cruzar com Bulma, que andava por todo o lado a organizar um dia qualquer especial, e nem se apercebera do passar dos dias.

Bulma viu-o descer o corredor e suspirou:

- Pelo menos, parece que ele vai.

Por seu lado, Vegeta subia as escadas com raiva, bufando e resmungando, quando viu Trunks parar à sua frente.

- O que quer, moleque? – perguntou mal humorado, travando os passos.

- Sabe o que é, _'tousan_... – começou o menino temeroso.

- Diz logo, que eu não estou com paciência. Quero ir tomar banho e descansar. Amanhã… vou ter um dia longo. – Ele cruzou os braços.

- É que eu queria que o senhor voasse comigo dentro do zoológico do _ojiisan_.

- Para que você quer que eu me embrenhe no meio daqueles bichos fedorentos?

- Porque lá tem cegonhas e no ninho da cegonha tem um ovo e do ovo vai sair a irmãzinha para o Goten.

Vegeta ergueu a sobrancelha, fez uma cara tentando entender o que o garoto queria dizer.

- Que história é essa, Trunks?

- O _ojiisan_ disse que as cegonhas trazem os bebês no bico dentro do cesto. Aí, o Goten e eu fomos ver o ninho da cegonha, mas o ovo ainda não tinha chocado. Então, o Goten quer que eu olhe quando o ovo chocar, para quando sair o bebê eu falar para a cegonha levar a irmãzinha para a porta da casa dele. Assim como ela trouxe uma irmãzinha para mim.

Vegeta processou toda aquela informação, tentando entender que maluqueira seria aquela, uma história descabida que não fazia nenhum sentido para ele e percebia menos ainda por que razão tinham contado aquilo a Trunks. E rebateu desdenhoso:

- Olha Trunks, os bebês humanos não vêm com as cegonhas.

O menino piscou os olhos confuso. Colocou um dedo perto da boca e disse:

- Ah não? E como é que aparecem os bebês?

Vegeta corou ferozmente. Que pergunta idiota! Entendeu de repente porque tinham inventado aquela asneirada de cegonhas e bebês. Seria uma maneira polida e fácil de explicar a um garoto de cinco anos os mistérios da vida. E ele, como príncipe dos _saiyajin_, tinha o seu orgulho e não estava para se importunar com um tema daqueles, tão vergonhoso. Emendou, por considerar a versão oficial mais digerível pelo filho e evitava-lhe complicações:

- Os bebês vêm pelas cegonhas, sim. – Ficou sério. – Vamos lá ver esses bichos fedorentos e depois não me amole mais com esse tipo de assunto.

- _Hai_!

Quando eles chegaram ao zoológico, Trunks digitou a senha e a porta de vidro se abriu. O garoto entrou na frente e Vegeta entrou atrás, ainda estava descalço. Olhou para todos os lados para ver se estavam só os dois ali, naquele recinto. Assim que percebeu que não havia mais ninguém além dele, do garoto e dos bichos, o pegou no colo e levantou voo.

- Onde é esse maldito ninho?

- Ali pai! – apontou o garoto para um poste muito alto com um ninho no cimo.

Vegeta parou na borda do ninho e Trunks viu o ovo ainda inteiro, sem chocar.

- Então, tem alguma cria humana aí?

- Não, _'tousan_! – falou o menino triste, no colo do pai. Acrescentou ingénuo: – Será que a irmãzinha do Goten vai nascer?

- Eu... não entendo disso, Trunks. – Ele ajeitou o garoto no colo e foi pousando no chão. – Me lembre de te ensinar a voar. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto e foi caminhando para sair daquele sítio quente e pestilento. Trunks foi atrás sorrindo, pois o seu pai havia feito algo que ele nunca imaginaria.

Assim que saíram do zoológico, Vegeta tomou um banho. Enquanto deixava a água escorrer-lhe pelo rosto, pelos ombros e pelas costas, deu por si a sorrir a lembrar aquela história das cegonhas e dos bebês.

Os terráqueos eram mesmo um bando de idiotas!

No dia seguinte, de manhã bem cedo, os portões da Capsule Corporation estavam abertos de par em par para acolher os habitantes de West City que quisessem visitar a companhia mais famosa da cidade e da região e até do mundo inteiro. Esperavam para além dos visitantes curiosos e de famílias inteiras, jovens cientistas e empresários que buscavam novas oportunidades, ideias e negócios. Também chegavam jornalistas e estações de TV que, ao longo daquele dia, iriam fazer reportagens com ligações em direto, o que incluía entrevistas, pelo que Bulma estava especialmente elegante num vestido verde prático, coberto por uma jaqueta curta azul, com o logotipo da Capsule Corporation no braço direito.

Ela recebia os convidados mais importantes com educação e muita classe, sorrindo para todos, cumprimentando-os, encaminhando-os depois para o pai que fazia as honras da casa, levando-os em excursão pelos corredores da empresa. Quando apertou a mão ao prefeito de West City lembrou-se da foto rasgada. Tinha-a no bolso da jaqueta e pensou que seria naquele dia que ela iria desvendar o mistério e se era mesmo como Miruku tinha contado.

Depois, Bulma recebeu aquela garota de óculos, usando um vestido singelo na cor branca com algumas pequenas flores cor-de-rosa estampadas no tecido. Tinha os cabelos apanhados em rabo-de-cavalo, calçava uma sapatilha baixa, sem maquiagem. Também a cumprimentou cordialmente e disse para ela acompanhar o grupo que acabava de sair atrás do doutor Briefs, pois seguiam para ver os laboratórios e os novos projetos.

A moça agradeceu com um sorriso, correu um pouco para alcançar o grupo que já ia mais adiantado. Mas quando todos estavam distraídos com o entusiasmo do doutor Briefs, entrou sorrateiramente numa outra parte da casa, procurando algo que ninguém jamais imaginaria o que poderia ser…

Vegeta chegou à clínica que ainda mostrava sinais da confusão ali ocorrida três dias antes e entrou vagarosamente. Subiu até ao segundo piso, abeirou-se da rececionista com a sua cara de poucos amigos e disse que vinha buscar o relatório do exame de DNA.

A moça o olhou meio amedrontada, tinha-o reconhecido e não conseguiu responder-lhe à primeira. Ele carregou na carranca.

- Doutor Sulla – ciciou.

- Ah… sim… Eu vou buscar. Só um minuto.

Ela pesquisou no computador, movimentando o _mouse_ depressa e nervosamente. Depois levantou-se da cadeira, procurou entre uma pilha de envelopes. As mãos tremiam e, de vez em quando, olhava para ele pelo canto do olho, a certificar-se que o louco ainda continuava calmo. Encontrou o relatório e entregou-o a Vegeta.

- Aqui está… senhor.

O _saiyajin_ pegou o envelope e saiu sem um agradecimento.

Não o abriu. Decidiu que seria Bulma a fazê-lo, à sua frente.

E depois, iria dar-lhe a grande lição que ela merecia…


	11. Um dia estranho

No seu quarto, Trunks vestia-se feliz, ajeitando a gravata minúscula que a mãe lhe tinha dito para usar naquele dia importante em que a sua casa se abria a toda a cidade, fazendo de todos os cidadãos de West City os convidados especiais da Capsule Corporation. Ele não se recordava muito bem das outras vezes em que tal tinha ocorrido, era demasiado pequeno para fixar com clareza esse tipo de memórias, mas sabia que tinha de se portar convenientemente e de vestir uma roupa de cerimónia, pois a ocasião solene obrigava o futuro herdeiro da companhia a aparecer com a melhor das aparências. O que ele não entendia era porque o pai, Vegeta, nunca era incluído naquilo e nunca ninguém o obrigara a vestir uma roupa de cerimónia naquele dia especial.

Não que ele se importasse muito de estar vestido como um executivo em tamanho miniatura, analisava enquanto se via no espelho do seu quarto, que o mostrava em corpo inteiro, enfiado naquelas calças azuis vincadas, um casaco abotoado também azul, uma gravata verde sobre uma camisa branca de colarinhos discretos. Era, pelo menos, diferente das roupas de todos os dias e achava que ficava bastante elegante. Com um sorriso malandro piscou o olho ao próprio reflexo. Era também divertido, no fim do dia, descartar-se daquela vestimenta sem qualquer cuidado, espalhando as roupas pelo chão antes de mergulhar numa banheira cheia de água e muita espuma preparada pela avó e sorriu antevendo esse momento em que voltaria a ser uma criança de cinco anos e não a promessa feliz do presidente da Capsule Corporation.

- Sou também um príncipe guerreiro – murmurou. – E antes de ser o chefe da empresa, vou combater inimigos poderosos ao lado do meu pai.

O sorriso foi ainda mais orgulhoso.

Colocou um dedo no queixo, subitamente acometido com uma dúvida.

- Hum… Mas agora temos também uma princesa guerreira, a Panty. Será que ela também vai ser a chefe da empresa comigo? Ou eu, como sou mais velho do que ela, irei ser o chefe máximo da empresa, sendo também o chefe dela? E será que o _'tousan_ vai querer treiná-la para combater inimigos poderosos, ao meu lado?

Socou o ar com ímpeto dizendo:

- Os irmãos Briefs, os defensores da galáxia!

O gesto súbito provocou um ruído de tecido em tensão, na axila direita e Trunks baixou o braço muito depressa, puxando pelas abas do casaco para o compor sobre o torso, verificando se tinham ocorrido alguns estragos. Felizmente, o fato ameaçara rasgar-se com o golpe imaginado do meio _saiyajin_, mas não chegara a acontecer a desgraça ou teria de ouvir os berros estridentes da mãe, em pânico por ele ter destruído a roupa mesmo no dia da festa, que tinha a assinatura de um qualquer costureiro.

Pigarreou, namorando a imagem devolvida pelo espelho, focando a atenção agora no cabelo, certificando-se que as madeixas estavam todas no sítio certo, pois um futuro presidente tinha de ser bastante bonito, como ele já era naquela idade. Sorriu alegre, lembrando-se outra vez da Panty. Ela tinha muita sorte em ser irmã de um menino como ele. E lembrou-se também da aventura no zoológico do avô no dia anterior, com o pai e como tinha sido especial, pois Vegeta não era muito dado a momentos de proximidade. Sentou-se com um pulo na cama. Agarrou no telefone, marcou o número e aguardou, as pernas a balançar. Ao fim de dois sinais de chamada, ouviu a voz de Son Gohan:

- _Mochi mochi_!

- _Ohayo_,Gohan-san, sou o Trunks. Preciso falar com o Goten-kun.

- _Ohayo_, Trunks-kun!Ele está a brincar lá fora, eu vou chamá-lo. Hum… Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

- _Hai_.

- O dia aberto da Capsule Corporation… Está quase a acontecer, não é?

- É hoje, Gohan-san.

- Hoje? – Fez-se silêncio. O filho mais velho de Son Goku confessou envergonhado: – Eu gostava muito de ir, este ano… Conhecer alguns cientistas, assistir às demonstrações…

- Podes aparecer, Gohan-san. A festa está a começar, eu ainda estou no meu quarto.

- Vou falar com a _'kaasan_. Até logo, Trunks-kun! – Gohan soava entusiasmado do outro lado da linha. Parecia que ia desligar, para aflição de Trunks, mas acrescentou subitamente: – Ah, vou já chamar o Goten! Espera um pouco.

Após um instante sem qualquer ruído, escutou o som de passos numa correria, um movimento abrupto de alguém que levantou o auscultador que estava pousado e um guincho alegre:

- Trunks-kun! A minha mana já nasceu?

- Não. O ovo está ainda inteiro.

- Foste outra vez com o dinossauro até ao ninho?

- Não, Goten-kun. Fui com o meu pai. Ele me carregou e voámos juntos.

A pausa foi grande, como se do outro lado Goten estivesse a decifrar o verdadeiro significado das palavras.

- _Honto_?! – exclamou finalmente com um grande sopro que fez Trunks retirar o auscultador da orelha.

- _Hai_, Goten-kun! Foi incrível! E depois, o meu pai disse-me que me vai ensinar a voar. Olha, mas não quero que contes a ninguém… Senão, o meu pai zanga-se por sabermos o que ele anda a fazer comigo e depois não me ensina _nunca_ a voar.

- Não te preocupes, Trunks-kun. Eu não conto nada a ninguém. Vai ser um segredo só nosso.

- Ótimo! Tu também vens aqui para a festa?

- Hum… Que festa?

- Gohan-san disse-me que quer vir… Vem com ele, Goten. É o dia em que a minha casa recebe a cidade inteira.

- Ah! Está bem, vou pedir à minha mãe. Quero brincar contigo!

- Até logo, Goten-kun.

- Até logo.

Trunks desligou o telefone e saltou da cama, saindo do quarto numa correria. O amigo iria visitá-lo e aquele dia iria ser melhor do que esperava. Até poderiam regressar ao zoológico e visitar novamente o ninho, onde a irmãzinha de Goten esperava para nascer, dentro do ovo imaculado e branco que repousava sossegado entre a palha e os raminhos, no cimo de um poste gigante.

Virou uma esquina de um longo corredor e ia alcançar a escadaria que levava ao piso inferior, de onde subiam vozes animadas, indicando que o átrio da Capsule Corporation já estava cheio, quando, pelo canto do olho, espreitou um movimento que lhe pareceu estranho, mesmo que a sua casa naquele dia recebesse um sem fim de gente e que acabasse por encontrar pessoas em qualquer canto, espevitando-lhe o instinto _saiyajin_.

Parou, intrigado, uma sobrancelha levantada. Sentiu a eletricidade subir das solas dos pés para os tornozelos e daí para as pernas, inundando-lhe o corpo todo e, sem se aperceber, fechou os punhos. Caminhou até ao sítio que lhe parecera suspeito. Era uma ala pouco utilizada do complexo, onde havia quartos de hóspedes raramente ocupados. Foi cauteloso, como se fosse surpreender um ladrão, mas acabou por descobrir uma garota. Apanhou-a em flagrante, a abrir uma porta devagar e a espreitar para dentro do compartimento de respiração suspensa, como se procurasse por alguma coisa misteriosa e inacessível.

- Posso ajudá-la?

A garota deu um salto com o susto. Colou as costas à parede junto à porta entreaberta. Os óculos descaíram para a ponta do nariz, desvendando uns olhos grandes e expressivos, pestanas enroladas.

- Posso ajudá-la? – repetiu Trunks abrindo as mãos, soltando a tensão que se apoderara dele, acalmando o instinto _saiyajin_.

- Eh… – Ela pigarreou, cobrindo a boca com uma mão. Com dois dedos empurrou os óculos para cima, escondendo os olhos e as pestanas. – Eu estava… Eu queria ir até ao banheiro.

- Ah, não é por aqui. Venha comigo, que eu mostro onde ficam os banheiros.

Trunks sorriu entusiasmado e desatou a saltitar pelo corredor afora. A garota hesitou, olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, suspirou e foi atrás dele arrastando os pés, apertando uns folhetos que tinha recolhido de uma mesa do átrio que continham o programa detalhado do evento.

Ao fundo, numa passagem afastada, a senhora Briefs apareceu com Panty nos braços e Trunks lançou um aceno rápido à avó e à irmãzinha. A garota estacou imediatamente soltando os folhetos, espalhando-os pelo chão. Trunks perguntou-lhe, parando também:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A garota passou por ele cabisbaixa e nervosa:

- Não, nada!

Entrou no elevador próximo, as portas fecharam-se e a luz do painel exterior indicou que descia. Trunks levantou o dedo indicador, piscando os olhos desnorteado:

- Mas… Não queria ir até ao banheiro? Que garota estranha!

As pontas começavam a enrolar subtilmente, indicando o desgaste de um manuseio intensivo. Ou talvez da baixa qualidade do espécime, que não passaria de um artigo contrafeito, a julgar pela última avaliação. Mas o avaliador era parte interessada em frustrar todo e qualquer intento para que se descobrisse a verdade, e provavelmente deveria descartar essa hipótese, de falsificação tosca. O que necessitava absolutamente era de esclarecer a questão.

Durante uma curta pausa daquele dia aberto na Capsule Corporation, quando o doutor Briefs dava uma curta palestra sobre a evolução da companhia e dos seus inventos mais emblemáticos, as cápsulas _hoi-poi_ à cabeça, encostada à parede, Bulma cismava com a foto rasgada de Miruku que tinha vindo no cesto da Panty. Retirara-a do bolso da jaqueta e contemplava-a com um certo grau de indiferença, que se podia classificar como ceticismo.

A senhora Briefs apareceu cantarolando carregando uma bandeja de _cupcakes_ acabados de sair de forno, quentes e aromáticos, deixando um rasto adocicado pelos corredores. Iriam adornar a mesa onde se serviam bebidas e comidas de consumo rápido a oferecer aos convidados, eram como a joia da coroa, os deliciosos bolinhos confecionados pela esposa do eminente doutor Briefs. Bulma interpelou a mãe.

- _'Kaasan_, onde está a Panty?

- Deixei-a por um momento na cozinha, sentada na sua cadeirinha – explicou a senhora Briefs parando. – Não te preocupes, ela ficou bem. Já vou buscá-la. Só vou servir os meus bolinhos… Que ficaram pavorosos! Oh, que desgraça.

- Hum… '_Kaasan_, não te preocupes. Os convidados vão adorar os teus bolinhos. Só com esse cheiro esquecem qualquer imperfeição.

- Ainda vou fazer outra fornada… Estava a pensar em chocolate e baunilha. O que achas?

- Perfeito – suspirou Bulma desinteressada. O pedaço de fotografia entre os dedos estava a incomodá-la.

A senhora Briefs continuou a sua caminhada pelo corredor. Bulma guardou a fotografia no bolso da jaqueta e foi atrás dela.

- _'Kaasan_, queria perguntar-te uma coisa…

- Diz, queridinha. Tem a ver com a Panty?

- _Hai_… Bem, não. Quero dizer, diretamente não. Preciso que te lembres de uma festa. Julgo que aconteceu há um ano atrás, mas não tenho a certeza.

- Um ano atrás? – A voz da senhora Briefs assumiu um tom alarmado. Bulma mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ora aí estaria um problema. A mãe nunca se lembrava do que tinha vestido no dia anterior. Recordar eventos com essa distância temporal poderia ser complicado.

- _Hai_, um ano atrás – insistiu Bulma assertiva, convencida de que os detalhes seriam fundamentais para puxar pela fraca memória da mãe. – Foi uma festa de angariação de fundos para a Associação dos Amigos das Artes. Uma grande festa, até esteve lá o prefeito de West City.

- Ah…

A interjeição foi vaga, mas parecia que a senhora Briefs estava quase a recordar-se.

- Tu usaste aquele vestido especial – atirou Bulma, como um anzol, o primeiro detalhe.

A senhora Briefs parou à porta da sala onde iria deixar a bandeja dos _cupcakes_. Fez um sorriso delambido e afirmou melosa:

- _Hai_! O meu vestido cor de pêssego, com mangas largas e cauda.

- Esse mesmo! – confirmou Bulma estalando os dedos, alegre, sabendo que tinha conseguido pescar a memória enterrada na inconstância da mente da sua mãe. – Diz-me: lembras-te se lá estava um homem de negócios chamado Miruku-iri Kohi? Dinheiro novo?

- Um jovem bem-parecido, com uns olhos cor-de-mel?

A descrição foi assombrosa e Bulma acenou avidamente com a cabeça.

- _Hai_, esse mesmo – respondeu, sustendo o fôlego.

- O senhor Miruku estava lá, sim… Tirou muitas fotografias. Vestia um terno caríssimo, que foi muito comentado pela esposa do prefeito da cidade. Um corte impecável, um modelo único segundo me contaram. E foi muito generoso, fez uma contribuição enorme para a Associação, maior do que a nossa. Lembro-me de ter criticado o teu pai por não ter coberto a oferta do senhor Miruku.

Bulma sacou do pedaço amassado da fotografia de repente, tão de repente que assustou a senhora Briefs que deu um passo para trás, estremecendo os _cupcakes_ sobre a bandeja.

- Seria… este o modelo único, o terno caríssimo de corte impecável?

A senhora Briefs entreabriu os lábios, confusa, encurralada pelo interrogatório da filha. Analisou a imagem maculada com alguns vincos, um péssimo exemplar de fotografia. A confusão foi-se esbatendo do rosto macio, a boca de espanto torceu-se num sorriso meigo, calmo, perfeitamente seguro. Respondeu prestável, como era sempre o seu jeito:

- _Hai_, Bulma-chan. Esse é o senhor Miruku com o seu magnífico terno na festa de angariação de fundos para a Associação dos Amigos das Artes.

O miúdo quisera ajudá-la, mas ela acabara por encontrar o banheiro sozinha. Não era assim tão difícil, já que existiam indicações precisas que direção tomar, pois a Capsule Corporation era percorrida por dezenas de visitantes que aproveitavam aquele dia invulgar para visitarem a maior companhia do mundo e teriam, de vez em quando, de satisfazer as suas necessidades fisiológicas.

Parou as mãos molhadas sobre as faces escaldantes. Toda a cara escorria uma fina película de água, que alcançara até a raiz dos cabelos, junto à testa, repuxados para trás num rabo-de-cavalo desengraçado. Os óculos estavam pousados na bancada de mármore junto à pia onde a torneira estava aberta. O brilho da iluminação refletia-se por todo o lado, em cada minúscula gota de água que pingava entre os dedos, que lhe lambia a pele.

Procurava refrescar-se e, sobretudo, acalmar-se. Fora apanhada na sua indiscrição, quase que deitara tudo a perder, mas o coração desfeito de mãe não a deixara ser racional.

Quando vira a bebê nos braços da esposa do doutor Briefs, sentira ainda mais fundo a dor que a massacrava desde que a abandonara. Todos os dias que tinham passado, apenas reforçaram a vilania do gesto e a cobardia da decisão.

Deixou as faces molhadas, fechou a torneira com um safanão. Crispou o rosto, estreitou o olhar, endureceu a boca, transfigurou-se numa máscara empedernida de uma mulher determinada. Recolocou os óculos, ajeitou-os sobre a cana do nariz, respirou fundo, cerrando punhos, estremecendo todos os músculos, convertendo-se numa estátua de aço inquebrável. Podia ter as faces molhadas, mas logo secariam, pois sentia o sangue em ebulição. Medo e atrevimento a fazer a adrenalina fluir.

Sabia que não a conseguiria sustentar, mas era-lhe impossível viver longe da filha amada. Haveria de arranjar uma forma, haveria de encontrar uma solução, haveria de saber ser feliz com a sua pequenina.

A garota misteriosa saiu do banheiro determinada em descobrir onde estava a bebê e raptá-la daquela casa estranha.

Ou melhor, recuperá-la.

- Gohan-kun! Que surpresa!

Bulma depositou um beijo na face do filho mais velho de Son Goku que corou com o cumprimento. Continuava a ser um rapazinho adorável, mesmo que tivesse sangue _saiyajin_ nas veias, mesmo que tivesse, anos antes, reunido a raiva necessária para acabar com o terrível monstro Cell e se convertido no maior guerreiro do universo, por muito que Vegeta custasse a admitir esse facto.

Encontrou a acompanhar o rapaz, a mãe Chichi e o irmão mais novo, Son Goten. Bulma sentiu um nó na garganta. O processo de decifração do mistério que rodeava a pequena Panty tinha acabado de sofrer um sério revés, quando a mãe confirmara as palavras de Miruku e colocara a fotografia no cenário descrito pelo homem. Teve o impulso de puxar Chichi de parte e de lhe contar esse pormenor, peça que não encaixava naquele imbróglio, mas se a amiga estava ali, viera acompanhar o filho mais velho. E de Son Gohan estava ali, viera ao dia aberto da Capsule Corporation e deveria receber bem aqueles convidados que, no final de contas, eram dos mais especiais, ainda mais que qualquer entidade política da grande metrópole.

Depositou um beijo amigável na face de Chichi.

- Que bom, vocês vieram.

- O Gohan-kun, todos os anos, fala-me que quer vir até à Capsule Corporation, neste dia em que tens aqui tantos cientistas – explicou Chichi. – Mas, por algum ou outro motivo, acabamos sempre por falhar o dia certo… Este ano, conseguimos acertar na data. Já sabes que as notícias chegam tarde à montanha Paozu.

Trunks surgiu numa correria, braços lançados ao ar.

- Goten-kun!

O pequeno Goten descolou da saia da mãe que agarrava com avidez e correu para o amigo, também com os braços no ar, guinchando de alegria. Deram-se as mãos, pulando e rindo.

- Vieste!

- _Hai_, Trunks-kun!

- Que bom! Queres conhecer o novo _robot_ que o meu avô inventou?

- _Hai_!

- Vamos!

Bulma interrompeu-os com a advertência:

- Crianças! Este é um dia especial, para gente crescida. Podem assistir aos eventos organizados, ver as novas invenções e as demonstrações das máquinas. Mas não podem incomodar, nem sequer intrometer-se nos discursos dos cientistas. E muito menos causarem problemas!

O pequeno Trunks esfriou o entusiasmo, fazendo beicinho, carregando as sobrancelhas sobre o olhar azul.

- _'Kaasan_, nós sabemos comportar-nos.

Goten enfiou o polegar na boca, atrapalhado. Trunks completou dando a mão ao amigo:

- E eu cuido dele.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim – sussurrou Goten ofendido.

Gohan e Chichi sorriam. A morena agachou-se junto ao filho, ajeitando-lhe a fatiota, recomendando com brandura:

- Goten-kun, eu sei que sabes cuidar de ti. Já és um menino bastante grande. E sei também que vais portar-te muito bem. Vais deixar o _nii-chan_ orgulhoso.

Goten dispensou um olhar ao irmão e depois confirmou:

- _Hai, 'kaasan_.

Bulma sorriu aos dois meninos. Mas no fundo sentia-se mais descansada por ter lançado o aviso, pois quando Trunks e Goten se juntavam eram imprevisíveis, como todos os daquela idade. Voltou-se para Gohan com um sorriso mais luminoso:

- Gohan-kun, por onde queres começar? Eu vou cuidar da tua visita. Terás o prazer de ser acompanhado por Bulma Briefs no giro pelo mundo tecnológico da Capsule Corporation.

Gohan corou quando Bulma enrolou o braço no dele.

- Eh… _Arigato gozaimasu_, Bulma-san… Mas basta indicares-me o caminho e eu irei sozinho…

- Nada disso! A partir do momento em que aqui chegaste, serás o meu convidado especial.

- Eh… Está bem… Aceito.

- Oh, aceita! – exclamou Chichi unindo as mãos, vaidosa, de olhos brilhantes. – É uma honra, Bulma-san, ter-te como anfitriã do meu filho Son Gohan.

- Ora, Chichi… Vai ser um prazer acompanhar um jovem tão bonito como o Gohan-kun.

O pobre adolescente corava cada vez mais. Estava já tão afobado que alargou o colarinho e o nó na gravata criando uma pequena folga com o dedo. Fez um ruído estranho com a garganta, sinal de que queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras amontoavam-se na glote, numa pilha desorganizada de letras. E apenas resmungou, sorrindo pateticamente, numa expressão que fez lembrar muito o pai. Bulma sorriu-lhe para o acalmar. Olhou de relance para baixo e descobriu Trunks e Goten pregados ao chão, sérios. Girou devagar, arrastando Gohan, para perceber o que os dois miúdos viam e encontrou, nas costas de Chichi, no átrio da Capsule Corporation onde estavam todos, o carrancudo Vegeta. Chichi, percebendo que havia algo atrás de si que motivava tanta atenção, também se voltou e encarou o príncipe que trazia consigo um envelope.

O exame de DNA. Bulma suspendeu a circulação de ar e sangue no corpo por alguns milissegundos. Contudo, nada havia a temer, mesmo que a primeira prova, a maldita fotografia, fosse, de facto, uma mísera falsificação. Por isso, relaxou, mostrou um dos seus habituais sorrisos e acolheu-o dizendo:

- Vegeta… voltaste depressa.

Ele não gostou, obviamente, da assistência. Mas achou que não devia recuar e deixar para outra ocasião a entrega do envelope e a revelação do resultado do teste que tinha feito a contragosto. Nada havia a temer, realmente. E avançou três passos, passou por Chichi, estendeu o braço, ainda longe de Gohan, a quem dispensou um olhar de desprezo.

O combate contra Cell ainda pesava imenso entre os dois.

De sorriso firme, Bulma estendeu também o braço e agarrou no envelope. Vegeta cruzou os braços, enchendo a expressão de azedume, uma irritação velada. Estava claramente a detestar estar a fazer aquilo diante de Chichi, de Gohan, de Goten e do próprio filho.

Mas se nada havia a temer…

Bulma soltou o braço de Gohan que percebendo a eletricidade negativa vinda do príncipe, o _ki_ borbulhando instável, se afastou ligeiramente. Com os dois braços livres, Bulma abriu o envelope, retirou a folha. Leu-a, o olhar azul a passear pelas linhas, a deter-se na conclusão. Detida no sentido literal. Petrificada, congelada.

Um frio impossível lambeu-lhe a coluna vertebral.

O sorriso esboroou-se. Bulma baixou os braços, afastando a folha e o envelope da cara. Cravou em Vegeta o olhar azul que agora vomitava chispas, dardos assassinos, balas mortíferas, toda a espécie de projéteis malignos com os quais se poderia atingir e ferir um ser humano. Ou mesmo um _saiyajin_.

Vegeta arreganhou os dentes, rosnou de volta àquela ameaça muda.

Depois olhou fixamente para o papel na mão de Bulma.

Havia qualquer coisa errada nos resultados do exame.


	12. Isso é um engano

Vegeta olhava para a mulher e via a expressão dela mudar várias vezes, um filtro de diferentes tons passar-lhe pelo rosto que de lívido passava a vermelho, que de corado passava a cinzento. Apesar de um ligeiro véu de lágrimas que lhe adornavam as longas pestanas, ela o encarava de um modo ameaçador, o que fazia o guerreiro ficar cada vez mais confuso com todas as expressões corporais que ela fazia, que diziam muito mais que qualquer palavra dita.

Vegeta sentiu-se aflito, agoniado. Chichi e Gohan observavam a cena constrangidos, as duas crianças, por sua vez, tinham um ar amedrontado. Chichi sussurrou em tom de ordem:

- Trunks, leva o Goten para ver os teus brinquedos. Leva-o para o teu quarto. Já!

- _Hai_! – responderam os meninos em coro. Depois, Trunks puxou o amigo pelo braço e saíram dali.

E a cena continuava, muda e suspensa.

Gohan começava a suar, percebendo que muito provavelmente, ele e a mãe estariam a mais ali.

- Então, o que esse papel está dizendo? – perguntou Vegeta impaciente.

- Por que não olha você mesmo? – Bulma lançou o papel com muita raiva. Não iria brigar, nem discutir no dia do evento anual mais importante para a Capsule Corporation. Apesar de lhe apetecer imenso, não iria dar um vexame diante de todo o mundo e arriscar que tudo acabasse por sair numa reportagem bombástica em uma revista qualquer de fofoca.

Saiu dali pisando alto, punhos bem apertados nos braços esticados ao longo do corpo, deixando Vegeta e deixando o papel dançando no ar lentamente.

A cena quebrou-se, como por encantamento, devolvendo à vida tudo o que estava congelado, animando os protagonistas. Chichi correu atrás de Bulma e Vegeta agarrou o papel no ar. Olhou de forma penetrante para Gohan que se empertigou, engolindo em seco, as gotas de suor na testa cada vez mais evidentes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Vegeta desviou os olhos do rapaz, abriu o papel e leu o resultado do maldito exame de DNA. Passou por cima do nome de Miruku, nem sequer notou que estava lá escrito pois era como uma nota acessória da conclusão do teste. E leu furioso o seu nome escrito, afirmando que havia 99% de probabilidade de ele ser o pai da garotinha. Fechou o punho amassando o papel.

"_Que exame maldito é este que se engana tanto?!_"

O pior era que Bulma tinha acreditado naquela mentira. E seria admissível, pensou num pequeno momento de lucidez, pois ela era uma cientista e confiava plenamente em qualquer exame que tivesse um fundo científico. Mas havia ali alguma coisa de profundamente errada, que o fazia ferver por dentro. Voltou-se para Gohan e rugiu de uma forma assustadora:

- Escuta, Gohan.

- _Hai_, Vegeta-san – disse o rapaz tenso.

Vegeta estendeu-lhe a bola de papel.

- Estes exames… podem estar errados?

Gohan desembrulhou o papel para saber do que se tratava. Analisou-o rapidamente, sabia que com o príncipe dos _saiyajin_ não podia perder tempo. Percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava e respondeu, meio temeroso, levantando os olhos do papel:

- Bom... Se o exame for realizado em uma clínica séria e bem recomendada, os resultados são bastantes fiáveis e verdadeiros. A polícia utiliza este tipo de exames para determinar se um suspeito esteve na cena de um crime… É utilizado também em casos de… justiça em que é preciso determinar a paternidade de crianças. – Nesta última afirmação hesitou tremendo, pois viu a cara de Vegeta contorcer-se. – É raro ocorrer fraudes, mas pode acontecer… Ou seja, nada impossibilita alguma clínica de falsificar um exame desses.

Vegeta rugia baixinho, o olhar totalmente negro e toldado pela ira, fazendo Gohan estremecer e dar um passo atrás. Arrancou o papel das mãos do filho do Kakarotto, tornou a amassá-lo numa bola e saiu pisando firme. Tinha uma certa ideia de quem poderia ter falsificado o exame, quem estaria muito interessado que não se soubesse a verdade. Resmungou:

- Não importa! Eu vou arrancar a verdade daquele verme, nem que seja à força! E assim que tudo estiver esclarecido, vou ter uma conversa muito importante com aquela mulher…

Gohan viu-o afastar-se. Respirou fundo. Aquele assunto não lhe dizia respeito, pelo menos diretamente. Se solicitassem a ajuda dele, ele ajudaria sem hesitar, mas estava na Capsule Corporation com um propósito e não iria desperdiçar aquele dia – ou melhor, as horas de sossego que ainda teria, pois previa o engrossar da tempestade, depois de ter visto o exame de DNA, pelo que dirigiu-se ao local onde se desenrolavam as demonstrações e os _workshops_, disposto a aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia aberto da companhia mais famosa do mundo.

Bulma entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Desfez-se em lágrimas pois não conseguia mais fingir que era forte e que aceitava aquela situação.

Chichi entrou logo atrás e se sentou na beira da cama.

- Bulma, o que aconteceu agora? – perguntou passando a mão carinhosamente nas costas da amiga.

A cientista respondeu entre soluços e fungadelas:

- Eu… nunca imaginei que o Vegeta fosse como o Yamcha e fosse capaz de me trair assim… Eu não imaginaria que isso pudesse acontecer de novo e ainda por cima que gerasse uma criança… Ao menos o Yamcha sempre se preveniu… Aquele maldito _saiyajin_ não sabe o que é isso, foi assim que o Trunks…

- Espera aí… – cortou Chichi a assimilar o que ouvia através das palavras chorosas e desesperadas. – Você está dizendo que aquele exame deu que o Vegeta é o pai da garota?

Bulma sentou-se na cama e cabisbaixa acenou que sim, respondendo à pergunta feita, dizendo a seguir cheia de mágoa:

- _Hai_. E os exames de DNA não mentem… Fizeram os dois o teste, Vegeta e o Miruku. E o DNA da Panty revelou-se compatível com o de… daquele estúpido _saiyajin_ filho da pu…

- Bulma, Bulma! – exclamou Chichi – E tem a certeza que o exame de DNA está correto?

- E como pode não estar?! – admirou-se Bulma horrorizada. De cabelos azuis despenteados e olhos vermelhos tinha o ar de uma bruxa malvada.

- Não sei – defendeu-se Chichi procurando manter a calma. – Esse tipo de exames não podem ser… falsificados?

- Falsificados?! Mas está a defender o Vegeta porquê?!

- Escuta, amiga… Eu sei que falamos do Vegeta, mas me ouça mais uma vez – tentou com uma infinita paciência. – Não acredito que o Vegeta te tenha traído, os _saiyajin_ são fiéis e ele sente alguma coisa muito especial por ti para ter ficado na Terra, mesmo depois da derrota do Cell e da morte do meu querido Goku. Outra coisa que eu sei de certeza e que se aplica também ao príncipe: eles não sabem mentir, nem enganar. São transparentes como a água das montanhas Paozu. E a menina… a Panty, não me parece _saiyajin_.

Bulma vociferou enraivecida:

- Para de o defender! Por favor! Ele é um verme egoísta, igual ao Yamcha! Sai daqui! Não me estás a ajudar!

Chichi suspirou fundo. Não conseguia fazer mais nada, pois o assunto estava demasiado quente para que Bulma conseguisse raciocinar com a sua habitual inteligência e dedução lógica. Concordou tacitamente com o pedido gritado em forma de ordem e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar.

Bulma atirou-se para trás, estendeu-se de costas sobre a cama, num choro desenfreado. Precisava absolutamente de um cigarro e de resolver em definitivo aquele problema da sua vida.

Ao ver a sua pequenina nos braços da mulher loira sentiu a coragem em seu peito crescendo cada vez mais e sabia que o seu plano, decidido no banheiro, iria dar certo. Mas teria que ir com muita cautela, pois um passo em falso poderia significar perder a bebê para sempre e acabar fechada numa prisão.

O dia escolhido revelava-se perfeito, pois o lugar estava cheio de pessoas estranhas andando de um lado para o outro vendo os carros, aerocarros, robôs, aeronaves, entre outros inventos que estavam em exposição. Ela era apenas mais uma pessoa estranha, sem outro interesse a não ser o de conhecer a Capsule Corporation por dentro. Continuando a caminhar viu o senhor Briefs a dar uma palestra sobre um invento novo. Estavam todos ocupados e distraídos, o que seria perfeito. Espreitou outro salão e descobriu uma mesa repleta de iguarias e de belos manjares, com empregados vestidos de calças pretas e camisas brancas a prepararem as bebidas para servirem aos convidados. O estômago roncou e ela apertou a barriga com um braço. Tinha fome, mas não se podia distrair, quando estava tão próximo do seu objetivo.

Fez uma inflexão e reentrou na área residencial, imprimindo alguma pressa aos passos, pois se hesitasse desperdiçaria segundos preciosos e poderia não conseguir recuperar o que ela tinha perdido uma vez.

Dois garotinhos que brincavam animados no jardim interior da Capsule Corporation, já com alguns arranhões, a roupa um pouco suja da brincadeira despreocupada, viram-na entrar disfarçadamente.

- Ei Trunks-kun… O que aquela moça vai fazer na sua casa? – perguntou Goten sacudindo a poeira do _dogi_ laranja, igual ao do seu pai. – A festa não é no outro lado?

Trunks carregou a sobrancelha, pensando, e disse:

- Eu já a vi antes. Andava perto dos quartos dos hóspedes e quando a encontrei disse-me que procurava o banheiro… Mas ela me parece suspeita.

Goten deu uma cotovelada no amigo.

- Isso me deu uma ideia Trunks.

- Diz lá Goten-kun, qual foi?

- Que tal se nós brincássemos de detetive e fôssemos investigar a garota?

Trunks cruzou os braços, sorrindo, numa pose decalcada da do pai.

- Ótima ideia! Até que de vez em quando você pensa.

Goten fez uma cara ingénua e ficou o olhando, despistado, não percebendo a insinuação. Trunks descruzou os braços, ajeitou o casaco do terno puxando-o pelas abas, limpou-o atabalhoadamente com algumas palmadas, pois se a mãe o visse sujo naquele dia dava-lhe um castigo e explicou o que fariam a seguir:

- Vamos segui-la sem que ela perceba. Assim, podemos descobrir o que anda ela a fazer por aqui.

- _Hai_!

- E faz exatamente como eu faço, para não estragares tudo.

- Eu não estrago tudo…

- Percebeste? Vamos com muito cuidado.

- _Hai_.

Goten e Trunks seguiram a garota misteriosa com todas as cautelas, em bicos de pé, em pézinhos de lã, mais silenciosos que ratos em casa de gatos.

Mas a garota sentiu que estava sendo seguida e quando entrou em um dos corredores da grande casa, fez uma pausa e olhou para trás de repente. Mas não viu ninguém. Ficou ali parada, a controlar a respiração, num grande silêncio, analisando todas as sombras. A sua intuição gritava dizendo que tinha alguém observando-a e ela rapidamente entrou em um quarto. Quando os garotos, que estavam escondidos atrás de uma esquina, olharam à procura dela, não a viram mais.

- Trunks-kun!

- Para onde ela foi? – perguntou Trunks intrigado, erguendo a sobrancelha, agarrado à esquina com as duas mãos.

- Não faço ideia. Pensei que tivesse visto!... – disse Goten espreitando abaixo do amigo, agarrando também a esquina .

- Não vi… Vamos procurá-la. Isto está a ficar estranho…

- Vamos! – exclamou Goten.

- Shiu! – Trunks colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca pedindo silêncio ao amigo. – Quer que ela descubra que estamos atrás dela e ela suma ainda mais?

- Não… _Gomen nasai_, Trunks-kun.

- Então, deverá agir como um detetive. Tem de ser… discreto.

- Discreto? O que é isso, Trunks-kun?

- Não sei. Ouvi num desses filmes sobre detetives.

- E tu vês filmes de detetives? – admirou-se Goten abrindo muito os olhos.

- A minha mãe não sabia que eu estava escondido a espreitar o filme que ela estava a ver. Vamos, Goten. Começamos por ali. – E apontou para o corredor à esquerda.

Goten concordou, pois sabia que o amigo, por ser mais velho, era também muito mais esperto que ele.

- _Hai_, Trunks-kun.

Os dois garotinhos correram silenciosos pela passagem esquerdina. O problema era que a garota estava no lado oposto a esse e quando viu as crianças irem pelo corredor que também ela vigiava, suspirou de alívio e deu graças ao _kamisama_ pela sorte conquistada. Afinal, tinha dois meninos no seu encalço e isso atrapalhava um pouco os seus planos.

Apressou-se, pois agora era a sua chance, provavelmente a única, de procurar sua menininha, sua princesinha, e levá-la para onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Vegeta foi até à sacada do quarto em que Bulma estava, voando devagar, impulsionando-se para cima vencendo a altura que separava o local do chão. Sentia-lhe o _ki_ agitado e nervoso, ela tremia numa lenta fervura que a nicotina ajudava a acalmar. Ela estava a fumar lá dentro e ele odiava esse hábito detestável que ela ganhara nos últimos anos. Ficava com um cheiro horrível, com um gosto amargo que o afastava. Talvez ela estivesse agora a fumar precisamente para o afastar e Vegeta não desceu para a sacada, escolhendo antes continuar a pairar por ali, de braços cruzados e semblante fechado, procurando entender o que raios se passava ali.

Os últimos dias tinham sido calmos, ele tinha regressado à sua rotina habitual e de nada fazer, sem que alguém o incomodasse naquela casa por ter escolhido esse modo de vida pouco ortodoxo. Até tinha retomado os seus treinos na sala gravitacional. De vez em quando, o seu ouvido apurado detetava o choro da cria humana e até algumas gargalhadas e ficava imaginando se a garotinha iria ficar para sempre ali e fazer parte do conjunto, assim como ele fazia parte daquele bando de loucos que se intitulavam uma família. Bem, não seria nada de inédito, o bando de loucos, afinal, tinha-o acolhido como um deles, o que o levou a pensar, por um instante, se os Briefs não estariam talhados para acolher desgraçados solitários que não tinham eira nem beira.

Afastou esse pensamento mesquinho de autocomiseração.

Descruzou os braços fixando a porta do quarto que abria para a sacada. Bulma estaria mesmo muito magoada e zonza para estar a fumar no interior, pois costumava fazê-lo sempre na sacada. Talvez ele estivesse ali à espera de a ver aparecer. E para fazer o quê?

A primeira coisa que se lembrou foi que lhe apetecia muito apertar-lhe o pescoço, por ela estar a ser tão tola por acreditar na miséria de um exame, em vez de acreditar nele que já lhe tinha provado, um montão de vezes, que estava ao lado dela por vontade própria. A segunda coisa que se lembrou foi que lhe apetecia berrar-lhe ao ouvido e dizer-lhe que estava cansado daquela barafunda.

Mas o orgulho dele não o deixou manter-se ali à espera de a ver aparecer.

Os últimos dias foram de paz, mas a guerra fora retomada e aquela seria a derradeira batalha para definir um vencedor. E ele não sairia derrotado, considerou orgulhoso e ferido.

Afastou-se da sacada do quarto dela e aterrou no relvado da Capsule Corporation. Espreitou a azáfama mais à frente, aqueles convidados idiotas a apreciarem as engenhocas tecnológicas em exposição, como numa feira de sucatas espaciais e ele vira bastantes dessas feiras, no tempo que passara sob o jugo de Freeza, só que esses acontecimentos interestelares eram menos cordatos e mais sangrentos. Vegeta sorriu ao lembrar-se. Mas o sorriso foi de pouca dura. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e encontrou num deles a cápsula que ele tinha ido buscar ao seu quarto assim que deixara aquele imbecil do filho mais velho de Kakarotto. Tinha aquela cápsula consigo, mesmo depois de Bulma lhe ter construído aquela sala especial e guardou-a sem que ela soubesse.

Tinha um sítio para ir, decidira-se a ir, não iria ser uma visita simpática, mas antes fora buscar aquela cápsula. Apertou o pequeno botão que fez clique e lançou-a, que logo em seguida formou uma fumaça branca e após essa fumaça dispersar, apareceu a nave redonda.

Abriu a porta utilizando o código no painel ao lado desta e entrou, olhando para todos os lados. Suspirou fundo e sentiu as lembranças invadirem a sua mente.

Sim, aquela nave lhe trazia ótimas lembranças, lhe trazia bem-estar. Foi dentro dela treinando que ele descobriu que sentia um desejo, uma atração, um sentimento que na época ele não compreendia, pela mulher do corpo voluptuoso e das madeixas azuis. Foi ali que começou a converter-se no lendário _super saiyajin_. Deu um leve sorriso de canto, mas terminou de sorrir ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos recentes.

Desde que achara o cesto e por causa da sua curiosidade, estava passando por coisas que nunca imaginara. E também nunca imaginara que um simples papel com um resultado falso podia fazer tanto estrago e uma confusão total.

Sentou-se no chão e escorou as costas na parede de metal, o frio penetrando a sua roupa. Colocou a mão no rosto. Ao que o príncipe da grande raça dos maiores guerreiros do Universo tinha chegado.

- Eu nunca vou entender esses terráqueos malucos – suspirou.

E então ouviu uma voz:

- Pensando em viajar, Vegeta?

Ele levantou-se com um pulo. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, apoiou um pé na parede da nave e olhou para o lado oposto onde estava a morena, carrancudo e antipático. Sentiu a tensão por todo o corpo. Mas respondeu à pergunta:

- Isso não é da sua conta. O que quer aqui, cafona?

- Conversar – disse Chichi com uma suavidade que o irritava, como se fosse ele que estivesse errado e precisava de ser levado à razão. – Podemos conversar?

- Não perca o seu tempo – avisou ele, olhando um ponto qualquer na parede arredondada da nave e descobriu o painel da máquina de gravidade. – Me deixa sozinho!

- Eu vou deixar. Mas queria te dizer que… acredito em você, Vegeta. Tenho a certeza que aquele exame foi alterado e que você não é o pai daquela criança.

As palavras dela fizeram-no olhá-la de esguelha.

- Então fala isso para Bulma.

- Eu já falei, mas sabe como ela é cabeça dura e orgulhosa.

- Então, não há nada mais a fazer…

- Fugir não é opção.

- Eu não fujo, cafona!

Vegeta dirigiu-se para a porta. Chichi disse, com a mesma suavidade mansa que em vez de o acalmar, irritava-o ainda mais:

- Existem duas pessoas neste mundo que poderão esclarecer este mistério e resolver a questão. Uma é a mãe da garotinha. A outra, é o pai…

- E depois?

- Você sabe onde o pai está, não sabe?

- E vou fazê-lo pagar – resmungou o príncipe apertando um punho.

- Antes de o desfazeres, fá-lo repetir o exame de DNA, numa outra clínica. Tenho a certeza que os resultados serão… diferentes. Muito diferentes. E… uma outra coisa?

De costas para ela, parado, Vegeta aguardou que Chichi concluísse.

- Não viaje por aí sem esclarecer as coisas primeiro.

- Ei cafona… Como acredita tanto em mim?

Atrás dele, a mulher suspirou profundamente e respondeu triste:

- Eu fui casada com um _saiyajin_ e acho que conheço bastante bem como vocês funcionam. Apesar de todos os defeitos que têm… existem alguns defeitos bem terráqueos que eu tenho a certeza que vocês não têm.

Sem olhar para ela, Vegeta deu um sorriso de canto. Quem diria que aquela cafona conseguia ser inteligente ao ponto de alcançar a sua alma torturada? De fato, as terráqueas tinham um mistério qualquer que atraía um _saiyajin_… mas não lhe agradeceu a ajuda, o conselho, o voto de confiança. Desceu a rampa da nave redonda no seu habitual porte orgulhoso e, uma vez no relvado, levantou voo.

Após despistar os garotinhos e certificar-se que o caminho estava livre, a garota saiu do seu esconderijo e continuou andando sorrateiramente pelos corredores da casa, se escondendo nos recantos e nas sombras, atrás das plantas envasadas, colada às paredes para escapar das câmaras de vigilância quando descobria uma. Para a sua felicidade, ela encontrou a bebê na cozinha, sentada em sua cadeirinha brincando com uma colher e parlando sozinha.

- Aqui estás, meu tesouro! – sussurrou a garota unindo as mãos no peito.

A bebê olhou para ela e reconhecendo-a soltou um gritinho de alegria, começando a agitar os bracitos e ela foi rápida, tirando-a da cadeirinha. Mais rápida ainda, correu para uma pequena porta dos fundos e saiu dali, levando consigo a pequena Panty.

Um par de minutos depois, a senhora Briefs regressou à cozinha, carregando a bandeja vazia, cantarolando feliz, muito animada e sorridente. Mas ao deparar-se com a cadeirinha vazia, abriu os olhos azuis e soltou a bandeja que caiu no chão fazendo um grande barulho. Deu um berro estridente, apoiando as mãos nas faces e assim chamou a atenção das crianças que passavam perto, ainda procurando a garota misteriosa, brincando de detetive. Trunks e Goten correram para a cozinha.

- O que houve, _obaasan_? – perguntou Trunks entrando na cozinha como um foguete.

- A Panty sumiu! – exclamou a senhora Briefs num pânico aterrador.


	13. Entra a policia, mais confusão

O dia aberto na Capsule Corporation terminou abruptamente naquele ano. Já nada impediria o escândalo de aparecer em todos os jornais importantes e nas revistas que gostavam desse tipo de acontecimentos para aumentar a tiragem, no momento em que a polícia chegava com enorme aparato e os empregados dispensavam os convidados, indicando que tinham acontecido uma emergência. Em relação às personalidades mais importantes da cidade, como o prefeito de West City e os investidores mais abastados, foi o próprio doutor Briefs que falou com eles, explicando que tinha acontecido algo terrível relacionado com a sua família e que precisava de uma resposta urgente e rápida. Todos compreenderam, saíram ordeiramente, mas por haver falta de informação os boatos começaram logo a surgir, espalhando versões incorretas do que estava a acontecer, a maioria dos quais tinha o misterioso homem que vivia ali dentro, baixinho, antipático, de cabelos espetados e carantonha arisca, como protagonista e que até era o pai do neto do doutor Briefs. Era ver todos aos cochichos, olhadelas súbitas, gestos comprometidos.

A nicotina fizera o seu efeito e Bulma estava mais calma, com a cabeça mais desanuviada e o raciocínio frio que a caracterizava regressava, uma vez expurgada qualquer emoção desnecessária para uma conclusão cientificamente infalível.

Num dos cantos do grande salão da Capsule Corporation estavam Chichi e Gohan. Um pouco mais afastados, sentados no sofá gigantesco estavam, muito bem comportados, Goten e Trunks. Os Son foram os únicos que ficaram, pelas razões óbvias. Chichi tinha sido uma grande companheira naquele momento tenso da revelação dos resultados do exame de DNA e Bulma tinha-se portado muito mal com ela, devia-lhe uma palavra.

Focou-se nos seus batimentos cardíacos, na sua respiração. Tudo normal, num ritmo perfeito, sem qualquer alteração. Estava inteiramente pronta para desvendar aquele caso, terminar com o acontecimento de uma tarde de sábado que tantas perturbações lhe tinham trazido ao quotidiano da sua família, mesmo que aquele sumiço da Panty viesse lançar um dado novo que ameaçava juntar ainda mais confusão a uma situação demasiado confusa.

Bulma estava decidida a não se deixar perturbar, contudo, pelo suposto rapto da garotinha, mas o certo era que se incomodava com o que teria acontecido com a bebê que não se podia defender, por ser tão pequenina. Havia as hipóteses mais evidentes: a mãe voltara e levara a menina com ela. O suposto pai, o esquivo Miruku, levara-a para exercer alguma vingança sórdida. Ou então, alguém mal-intencionado, que ali entrara a coberto do dia aberto da Capsule Corporation, descobrira a Panty sozinha na cozinha e levara-a com a ideia de pedir um resgate milionário à família mais rica da região.

Havia ainda outra possibilidade, considerou Bulma, que mesmo abominável teria de fazer parte das hipóteses da experiência. Vegeta era o único que estava ausente daquele salão e podia também ter sido ele a raptar a Panty. Não acreditava, porém, que o _saiyajin_ iria magoar ou ferir a garotinha, apesar do seu passado assassino. Ele tinha mudado muito depois do torneio do Cell. Mas Vegeta poderia utilizar a garotinha para atingir Miruku, ou para forçá-lo a uma espécie de confissão.

Disfarçadamente, Bulma apanhou a foto rasgada do bolso da jaqueta. Prendeu-a entre os dedos, escondendo o pequeno exemplar amarrotado na concha da mão. Era realmente pequeno, o retrato, desfocado, simples. Uma falsificação muito bem feita ou um pedaço de recordação doloroso. O certo era que ele estava elegante naquele terno caríssimo e demasiado pedante. Mesmo que fosse falsa, aquela foto continuava a ser uma prova, tal como o bilhete deixado no cesto, tal como o exame de DNA e lembrou-se que não ficara com o resultado do exame. Atirara-o ao ar com a fúria e perdera-o. Uma falha imperdoável e cogitou telefonar para a clínica assim que a polícia saísse da Capsule Corporation. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de desperdiçar qualquer prova, mesmo que fosse uma que não tinha qualquer ligação com as demais entretanto reunidas.

O seu plano tomava forma, aos poucos e ela guardou a foto também disfarçadamente, orgulhosa por estar finalmente a ser inteligente no meio daquela história toda. Devia ter escutado as palavras de Chichi em toda a sua extensão e não apenas quando se sentia vulnerável. Lembrou-se da clínica e do reboliço que Vegeta tinha armado lá por causa de um simples exame de DNA. E tudo começava a esquematizar-se, de uma maneira tão impecável que houve um brilho que lhe invadiu o olhar azul e o coração bateu um nadinha mais apressado, pois farejava um caminho que conduziria a um final que se desejava o mais feliz possível, levando em conta todos os estragos já feitos.

Por enquanto, no salão da Capsule Corporation, a polícia fazia a sua investigação porque uma bebê inocente tinha desaparecido. E como a chamada a solicitar auxílio tinha partido dos Briefs, o contingente destacado era de várias dezenas de agentes da lei, parecendo até que a esquadra em peso de West City tinha sido destacada. Gente fardada de azul amontoava-se ali, junto à porta, enquanto outros recolhiam impressões digitais e outros indícios incriminatórios. Outro já tinha solicitado as imagens das câmaras de vigilância e tirava apontamentos, aparentemente alheatórios.

A senhora Briefs sentava-se numa cadeira, limpando de vez em quando os olhos chorosos com um lenço rendado. O doutor Briefs, com o gato preto aninhado na curva do pescoço, atrás do espaldar da cadeira, dava apoio à esposa, mantendo uma mão sobre o ombro dela e repetindo "hum" de vez em quando. Um tenente fazia perguntas sem olhar para a senhora Briefs, com um pequeno bloco de notas na mão direita, de capa gasta de couro azul, que rabiscava com a mão esquerda, pois era canhoto. Com o inquérito estava a tentar perceber quem era a Panty e a senhora Briefs explicava que era a sua neta mais recente, ao que ele perguntava o que significava recente e a senhora Briefs começava a gaguejar.

- A sua filha é Bulma Briefs, não é assim? – perguntou o tenente.

- _Hai_, Bulma Briefs é a minha filha.

- A sua única filha?

- _Hai_.

- Então, a Panty, a bebê que supostamente desapareceu, é filha da sua filha?

- A Panty não desapareceu supostamente… A Panty desapareceu mesmo. Eu deixei-a na cozinha e quando voltei, ela já não estava na sua cadeirinha.

- Responda à minha pergunta, senhora Briefs.

- Qual pergunta?

- A bebê de que falamos… é filha da sua filha?

- Não.

Sem levantar os olhos do bloco de notas, escrevendo incessantemente, o tenente, arrebitou as sobrancelhas.

- Não é filha da sua filha, mas é neta?

- _Hai_.

- Então, foi adotada?

- Bem… Não formalmente.

- O que quer dizer com "não formalmente"?

- Não ainda. Nós encontrámos a bebê na porta da Capsule Corporation há pouco tempo e temos estado…

- A procurar pelos pais da bebê?

- Não. Temos estado a cuidar dela com todos os carinhos.

- E procurar pelos pais da bebê?

- Mas se a bebê foi abandonada…

- E tratar da papelada para a adoção?

- Mas o dia aberto estava quase a acontecer e… bem, não houve tempo, senhor tenente.

- Não achava que isso seria importante?

- O quê? O dia aberto? Claro que sim…

- Adotar formalmente a bebê?

- Ah, pois. Claro que sim também, senhor tenente.

- Sabe que nos processos de adoção, por vezes os pais biológicos aparecem e podem apresentar argumentos válidos que contrariem essa adoção.

- Mas nós queremos adotar a Panty formalmente, senhor tenente. Isso não está em causa.

- Neste momento, como não trataram dessa papelada… Chata, eu sei que é chata… A bebê que supostamente desapareceu não é realmente a vossa neta, não é assim?

- Mas ela não desapareceu supostamente. Ela desapareceu mesmo!

- Responda à minha pergunta, senhora Briefs.

- Estou tão apoquentada… Preciso saber onde está a minha netinha!

- Podia responder à minha pergunta, por favor?

- E se lhe estão a fazer mal?

- Se lhe quisessem fazer mal, já o tinham feito e dentro desta casa. Se supostamente foi raptada, existe um motivo por detrás desse ato. É isso que estamos a tentar apurar e entender.

- Mas ela não foi supostamente raptada.

- Responda à minha pergunta, senhora Briefs. Não é realmente a vossa neta, não é assim?

- No meu coração, a Panty é a nossa neta.

E se Bulma não estivesse tão absorvida nas suas próprias investigações, reunindo provas e compondo cenários, já teria explodido com aquele questionário que deixava a senhora Briefs cada vez mais nervosa e inquieta, pois parecia que a polícia só estava ali para fazer perguntas idiotas e não para fazer o que devia ser feito, que era começar a procurar, de uma vez por todas e imediatamente, pela pobre Panty que tinha sido raptada. Mas o tenente devia ser experiente naquele tipo de situações e sabia de antemão quais as expetativas e os juízos criados. Então, sempre que a senhora Briefs tentava, na sua polidez, protestar, o tenente afirmava categórico:

- Este é o procedimento habitual, senhora Briefs. Nestes casos, devemos ter a certeza do que verdadeiramente se passa. Recolher provas e fazer perguntas faz parte do nosso trabalho. Só depois iremos atuar.

E a senhora Briefs fungava, enxugando cada lágrima com a ponta do lenço rendado.

- O que se passa – dizia abatida –, é que a minha querida netinha Panty foi raptada!

Trunks e Goten estavam anormalmente silenciosos e o primeiro não conseguia perceber por que é que ninguém lhe perguntava nada, nem ao amigo, pois se eles tinham espiado uma garota misteriosa que andava a cirandar pelo lado privado da casa haveriam de ter informações importantes para aquele polícia mal-encarado, com o cabelo ralo lambido para trás, a melena comprida encaracolando junto à nuca, que estava a torturar a sua avó com um questionário cansativo e que não recolhia nenhuma evidência valiosa para descobrir o que tinha acontecido com a Panty.

- Gohan-kun – chamou Chichi baixinho.

- _Hai, 'kaasan_?

- Tu viste o exame de DNA, não viste?

- _Hai_. Vegeta-san mostrou-mo. Porquê?

- E… como era?

Gohan olhou para a mãe. Falavam quase em sussurros, para não perturbar o trabalho da polícia, se bem que ele não sabia muito bem definir que trabalho seria aquele que um aglomerado de agentes fariam. Mais pareciam um coro prestes a entoar uma canção numa qualquer reunião de amigos, com o maestro, um tenente esquerdino que fazia perguntas sem sentido à senhora Briefs, a conduzir a atuação.

- Era… um exame de DNA, com os gráficos normais para um exame desse tipo. Tinha três gráficos…

- Três?

- _Hai, 'kaasan_. Três gráficos. Um seria a da bebê, estava em evidência no topo da folha. Depois tinha outros dois gráficos. Um representava a amostra de sangue retirada a Vegeta-san e era igual ao gráfico de cima, outro representava a amostra de sangue retirada de um tal Miruku. Mas esse gráfico… era muito diferente.

- Diferente porque não era igual ao da bebê e, por isso, esse tal de Miruku não seria o pai dela, mas sim Vegeta.

- Não, _'kaasan_. Diferente porque… Era mesmo diferente de um gráfico de DNA de um ser humano. Achei estranho, porque o gráfico de Vegeta-san, apesar de ser de um _saiyajin_, tinha todas as características de um DNA humano. Com pequenas diferenças, claro…

- Que dizes, Gohan-kun?! – exclamou Chichi contendo a voz, cobrindo de seguida a boca com as mãos.

- O DNA desse Miruku mais parecia… o de uma árvore.

- Ahn? E Bulma não se apercebeu desse detalhe?

Gohan espreitou a mulher dos cabelos azuis.

- Deve ter visto os dois gráficos iguais, o da bebê e de Vegeta-san e não olhou mais nada.

- Então, o exame de DNA foi falsificado?

- Eu não tenho a certeza, _'kaasan_ – argumentou Gohan começando a suar. – Olhei o papel por pouco tempo. Posso estar enganado…

- Onde está esse papel?

- Vegeta-san ficou com ele…

- Gohan-kun, temos de recuperar esse papel! É demasiado importante. Irritado como está com isto tudo, Vegeta pode tê-lo rasgado.

- Como, _'kaasan_?

- Gohan-kun, lembras-te do nome da clínica?

- Acho que sim… estava no canto superior esquerdo da folha.

- Assim que a polícia for embora, voas até à clínica e pedes uma cópia desse exame. Dizes que vais da parte de Bulma Briefs, não te vão negar o pedido de certeza.

- _Hai, 'kaasan_.

Entretanto, o inquérito policial à senhora Briefs prosseguia e ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa, o doutor Briefs aumentara a frequência dos "hum" e Bulma continuava longe dali.

Se a mãe estava alheia ao que acontecia, ele não estava e começava a ficar perigosamente zangado. Aquele maldito polícia canhoto estava a irritá-lo! Trunks deu um salto do sofá e disse alto:

- Eu sei quem raptou a Panty!

Os olhos de todos colaram-se no rapazinho que ficou mais vermelho que um carvão em brasa.

Com os balanços do ónibus e com o calor daquela tarde, a bebê acabou por adormecer. Era uma sensação reconfortante tê-la de volta aos seus braços, à proteção quente do seu corpo, mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia de como iria alimentar e vestir a sua adorada filha. Respirou fundo, enxotando esse pensamento mau num momento de profunda alegria. Haveria de encontrar uma forma de sobreviver e de criar aquele tesouro rosado.

A bebê tinha sido bem tratada, constatou. Aparentava estar bem nutrida, vestia roupas caras e novas, cheirava muito bem, estava penteada com preceito, uma madeixa de cabelito apanhada por um gancho minúsculo em forma de flor. Sentiu uma espécie de pontada súbita no coração. Ela, com todo o seu amor, nunca iria conseguir dar-lhe aquilo que os Briefs lhe tinham dado naquele punhado de dias. Ela não tinha dinheiro, nem trabalho, nem lugar para viver. Era uma fugitiva a partir do momento em que tinha decidido recuperar a sua filha.

Aconchegou a bebê adormecida ao peito, com determinação. Não podia voltar atrás e separar-se dela, outra vez, não era opção. Preferia morrer!

O ónibus parou na última estação e ela desceu.

Tinha planejado tudo com cuidado, para que nada falhasse. Tinha sempre conseguido guiar-se pelos planos que traçara para a sua vida, estava tudo a correr bem até ao dia em que conhecera aquele maldito Miruku-iri Kohi. Fora seduzida pelo mundo brilhante e novo que ele lhe apresentava e lhe entregava sem pedir nada em troca. Automóveis caros, casas luxuosas, vestidos elegantes, festas deslumbrantes, viagens perfeitas. Desistira dos seus planos de se tornar a melhor arquiteta de West City e decidira-se a viver uma vida de ócio entre os ricos da cidade, em ocupações lúdicas destinadas a passar o tempo e a não desperdiçar o tempero da vida.

Mas, um dia, descobrira que estava grávida. Ficara feliz e correra a contar a novidade ao pai da criança. A reação fora totalmente inesperada: Miruku enraivecera-se e repudiou-a, chamando-a de prostituta. De um dia para o outro, ela viu-se sem nada, totalmente despojada, até dos seus planos para o futuro.

Nos primeiros tempos, grávida, ainda conseguira trabalhar em lanchonetes e restaurantes como empregada de mesa, mas depois de a bebê nascer tornara-se mais complicado trabalhar e cuidar da filha sem qualquer ajuda, pois os pais também a rejeitaram quando souberam que ela seria mãe solteira.

Chegara a implorar a Miruku por ajuda, mas o demónio de olhos cor-de-mel escorraçara-a como se fosse um cão vadio e chegara a pagar a uns malfeitores para lhe darem uma lição. Enquanto recuperava da tareia recebida no hospital, tomara a decisão de abandonar a filha.

Conseguira resistir dois meses depois de ter recuperado das mazelas sofridas, mas passara muita fome e a bebê sofrera também com falta de alimento e de roupa. E então deixara-a na porta da Capsule Corporation numa tarde de sábado.

Mas os remorsos foram demasiados e ali estava ela, com a sua bebê de volta aos braços maternos.

No baldio, debaixo de umas caixas de madeira quebradas, estava a mala que ela tinha feito naquela manhã. Ela planejara tudo, para que nada corresse mal e pudesse escapar daquela cidade que acabara por a tratar tão mal, apesar dos meses em que tivera aquele sonho estúpido e fugaz de ser rica sem esforço. Iria fugir com a sua filha e West City, dali a algumas horas, nem saberia que ela tinha vivido ali. Com as últimas economias apanharia um comboio para o norte e aí tentaria refazer a sua vida.

Encheu-se de coragem e caminhou com a bebê num braço, a mala de viagem no outro para a estação de comboios. Estava também cheia de esperança e sorriu.

Em redor da piscina em forma de amendoim, dispunham-se mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas bordadas, tapadas com chapéus-de-sol vermelhos num lado, do outro lado, debaixo de toldos da mesma cor, havia espreguiçadeiras amarelas forradas de almofadas também amarelas. Do sistema de som montado disfarçadamente nos postes atrás da fila de mesas, saía um som ambiente suave, que não perturbava as conversas e as risadas dos frequentadores do espaço.

Servia-se uma refeição leve antes do jantar, canapés de caviar, de salmão fumado e queijo de cabra aromatizado com ervas regado a champanhe que os empregados trajados de negro, colarinhos enfeitados com laçarotes brancos, apresentavam em bandejas de prata.

Era um ambiente exclusivo e muito _chique_, ao qual nem todos tinham acesso, apenas aquelas pessoas de extremo bom gosto e carteiras muito recheadas.

Vegeta não se importou com o aviso veemente, mas educado, que lhe lançou o porteiro do lugar. Não iria criar a mesma confusão que acontecera na clínica, pois não suportaria a chegada de Bulma para, mais uma vez, limpar a porcaria dele, nem lhe apetecia aborrecer-se demasiado por uma coisa tão trivial quanto ir falar com um miserável e convencê-lo, a bem, a vir com ele.

Bastava, contudo, uma palavra mal colocada ou uma recusa mínima para determinar o destino do miserável, que ele continuava a ser o príncipe dos _saiyajin _e não admitia faltas de respeito, mesmo que estivesse a viver disfarçado de terráqueo entre terráqueos idiotas.

Entrou no recinto da piscina e a sua presença não motivou qualquer olhar. Estavam todos demasiado confiantes no seu estatuto intocável de endinheirados. Mas bastava uma rajada de energia e tudo mudaria…

Parou, braços ao longo do corpo, punhos fechados, afastando os pensamentos negros. Varreu o local com o olhar, uma única passagem, perscrutando os _ki_. E descobriu-o rindo como um imbecil, de copo de champanhe na mão, falando com uma velha enfiada num vestido branco curto, que usava ao pescoço um diamante tão grande que refulgia os raios do sol.

Vegeta dirigiu-se a Miruku e quando chegou próximo disse:

- Vem comigo, verme.

O homem olhou por cima do ombro e deve ter visto apenas parte da sua cabeleira espetada, mas foi o suficiente para o reconhecer. Deu um salto e perdeu toda a compostura, derramando o champanhe para cima do diamante e do decote da velha.

Vegeta não disse mais nada. E Miruku sabia que ele não iria dizer mais nada. Atirou com o copo de champanhe para dentro da piscina em forma de amendoim e seguiu o príncipe dos _saiyajin_ submisso, mas tremendamente assustado.


	14. As coisas começam a esclarecer

Vegeta sentiu desgosto em ameaçar aquele cara, porque não tinha graça nenhuma ver um verme fraco morrendo de medo. Ele já havia ameaçado seres muito mais fortes, guerreiros formidáveis de raças alienígenas que seriam etiquetadas de monstros por aqueles terráqueos idiotas, e que se borravam de medo apenas por escutarem a voz dele. Então sim, era divertido. Aquela situação, bom, analisando friamente e segundo os seus padrões mais exigentes, não tinha graça nenhuma.

O estranho era que o verme seguia-o enquanto contornavam aquela maldita piscina em forma de amendoim. Sentiu o sangue ferver, apetecia-lhe sair a voar, agarrando o verme por um pulso ou mesmo pelos cabelos que ele lá se importaria se lhe arrancasse o escalpe, mas lembrou-se que não queria alertar Bulma. Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa e não poderia ser demasiado espalhafatoso ou seria ela que viria ao encontro dele, estragando-lhe os planos. Por isso, Vegeta respirou fundo, absorvendo os mais variados odores que havia ali, desde perfume caro, peixe cru, creme bronzeador, até suor de medo, que vinha do verme.

Fixou o portão que ficava mais perto, em breve sairiam daquele lugar fútil. Ouviu cochichos que comentavam o que estava a acontecer, ouvia gargalhadas de quem se alheava à situação, reparou em algumas caras de espanto e sobrancelhas carregadas que demonstravam perplexidade e dúvida. Mais alguns passos e poderia levantar voo e começar a resolver, finalmente, aquela confusão.

No entanto, não conseguiu alcançar o portão.

Escutou um grito histérico atrás de si que lhe lançou arrepios perigosos pelas costas abaixo. Encolheu-se irritado, enterrando a cabeça entre os ombros, crispando dolorosamente os punhos.

- _Masaka…_ – resmungou.

O verme tinha decidido reagir, precisamente quando estava prestes a concluir a breve caminhada. Gritara, lançara mãos ao alto e quando Vegeta se voltou, cada vez mais irritado, viu-o a fugir de braços levantados, tão desvairado quanto um louco desmemoriado travestido de mulher. Sim, parecia _mesmo_ uma mulher a gritar aos quatro ventos. Não formulava nenhuma palavra, como socorro, ou ajudem-me, ou salvem-me. Simplesmente… gritava! E num tom tão agudo que os ouvidos sensíveis do príncipe dos _saiyajin_ começavam a estalar.

Saltou atrás do fugitivo, encolhendo-se como um felino, fixando o alvo. Um impulso apenas. Continuava a não querer chamar demasiado a atenção, apesar de os gritos do verme já terem calado todas as demais conversas e gargalhadas deslocadas que se desenrolavam em redor da piscina em forma de amendoim.

- Quieto!

Deteve o salto. Pousou no chão, fletindo levemente os joelhos. Um homenzarrão grande como um armário, cabeça rapada, olhos pequenos, barrava-lhe o caminho. O verme distanciava-se cada vez mais, fugindo e berrando.

- Queira mostrar-me o seu convite, por favor.

Vegeta semicerrou os olhos e olhou para a manápula que o homenzarrão lhe pusera à frente. A outra manápula fechava-se num punho compacto, pronto para desfechar um murro, independentemente da resposta que ele desse àquele pedido descabido. Mas requeria coragem uma atitude daquelas e Vegeta sorriu de canto.

Perante o silêncio dele, o homenzarrão insistiu, só para ter a certeza de que o murro tinha uma razão válida para ser desfechado:

- Esta é uma festa privada. Só pode estar aqui com convite… O seu convite, por favor.

Pela aparência e pela atitude daquele idiota, este seria um segurança, um dos muitos que rodeavam o verme e os seus amiguinhos, para proteção contra eventuais penetras em festas privadas. Só que havia um problema… Ele, o grande príncipe dos _saiyajin_… não tinha nenhum convite e aquele murro gigantesco que estava preparado, iria mesmo sair. Ele fazia questão de ser agredido pelo homenzarrão. Ou ele que tentasse, pelo menos. Vegeta rasgou o sorriso, mostrou os dentes.

Achou que o murro moveu-se, talvez um milímetro, ou menos. Um movimento que qualquer um dos assistentes não conseguiu perceber, sendo tão mínimo. Mas ele percebeu a deslocação. E antes que se aproximasse dos seus queixos, ou sequer que ousasse vencer o espaço vazio entre ele e o homenzarrão, Vegeta lançou uma palmada rápida, supersónica e portanto invisível, que derrubou o segurança sem que este soltasse um gemido, quando caiu de costas no chão pavimentado de mármore amarelo.

- Hunf! – bufou, passando pelo homenzarrão inconsciente.

Os gritos estavam distantes. O verme continuava a fugir, agora pelo interior da mansão à qual pertenceria aquela ridícula piscina em forma de amendoim. Vegeta calculou a posição dele pelo barulho que fazia, encontrou-o. Saltou novamente como um felino, venceu a distância até à porta da mansão, percorreu as galerias numa enorme velocidade, com a agilidade necessária para não derrubar nada, fazendo agitar as pesadas cortinas e enrugar levemente os tapetes. Apanhou o verme, encurralou-o atirando-o contra a parede. A aproximação foi demasiado violenta e ele escutou o som específico de um par de costelas a estilhaçar-se. O homem urrou de dor esmagado contra a parede, o pescoço preso pelo braço atravessado de Vegeta, rostos quase colados.

- Posso fazer o mesmo com qualquer osso do teu corpo. Por isso, não tentes resistir! E acaba com os gritos.

O verme tentou engolir, mas tinha a garganta estrangulada. Gemeu um queixume, tentou falar, mas Vegeta estava com tanto ódio que manteve-o naquela posição desconfortável por mais algum tempo, meio suspenso, encostado à parede, bicos dos pés a roçar o chão.

- Miserável! Pensavas que te escapavas?

O homem fechou os olhos húmidos de medo, gemia alto como se fosse o prenúncio de um choro. Seria humilhante se ele se pusesse para ali a chorar, não suportaria ver essa degradação de carácter e Vegeta sentiu nojo. Se o verme desatasse num pranto, matava-o ali e sem qualquer remorso. Então, afastou o braço e o homem deixou-se cair, sentando-se no chão a tremer, agarrando-se às costelas partidas.

Vegeta cruzou os braços.

- O primeiro aviso foi dado. Se aparecer polícia ou imprensa, eu não vou mais me responsabilizar pelos meus atos. Entendido, verme?

O homem acenou que sim com a cabeça. Estava ridículo, vestido de sunga, com uma camisa transparente aberta a cobrir parcialmente o torso, chinelos nos pés enfeitados com brilhantes.

- Você realmente pensava que eu não viria atrás, assim que o exame de DNA saísse?

Miruku se encolheu mais, demonstrando todo o medo que sentia.

- Eu não sei do que está falando... – tentou despistar.

- Não perca o meu tempo, nem o seu.

- Mas, por favor… Por que razão me está perseguindo? Eu… eu nunca o vi antes… Antes daquele episódio da clínica, quero dizer, e antes daquela estória maluca de eu ser o pai de uma criança…

- Cale-se! – interrompeu brusco o príncipe. – Verme, eu vou perguntar uma coisa e você vai me responder sem hesitar: quanto pagou para forjar aquele exame?

- Eu não paguei nada…

- Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. Se não me responder, eu vou tirar o que você tem de mais precioso. – E apontou para o meio das pernas do homem.

Miruku arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre a sunga imaginando a profunda dor que sentiria e as saudades que teria se perdesse aquela parte importante de si mesmo, que tanto sucesso lhe granjeara entre as moças da alta sociedade.

- Eu confesso – admitiu ele quase chorando. – Eu confesso… Eu paguei, sim…

- Ótimo, continue.

- Eu tenho muito dinheiro, foi fácil. Liguei para o laboratório e encomendei a alteração do exame. A paternidade daquela criança teria que ser atribuída a você, eu ficaria fora dessa estória. Claro que o seu DNA não combinava com o da garotinha, mas o meu sim… A alteração foi feita, o pagamento foi feito. O laboratório fez um excelente trabalho, me mostrou os resultados antes de o enviar para a clínica. Falsificaram o meu DNA… E estava perfeito, não havia hipótese de dizerem que tinha havido um engano, a compatibilidade entre o seu DNA e o da criança não deixava margem para dúvidas. E eu ficava de fora dessa confusão.

Vegeta inclinou-se ameaçadoramente, de braços cruzados.

- E você achou que ia enganar a quem?

- Todos. – Acrescentou num sussurro: – Você também…

- E eu seria idiota ao ponto de acreditar nessa mentira?

- Talvez não. Mas a Bulma Briefs acreditaria. E estando o nome dos Briefs envolvido, o escândalo seria muito grande e eu… escapava-me.

Vegeta suspirou fundo, pegou Miruku pelo braço forçando-o a levantar-se e disse:

- Gostei dessa confissão. Seria capaz de repeti-la, se eu carregar nas suas costelas partidas?

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Seria capaz?

- S-sim, seria… – gaguejou, vendo a cara séria e exigente do príncipe. – Vai me levar para um hospital?

- Talvez. Se contar exatamente o que me contou a Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta puxou Miruku e saíram voando pela janela.

Trunks estava rubro com todos os olhares colados nele. Ele gostava de ser o centro das atenções, adorava ser o reizinho da festa e o mimo da família, mas o clima ficara tenso com o que ele tinha gritado. O policial caminhou até ele e disse:

- Menino, você sabe quem raptou a bebê?

- Trunks-kun, conte tudo para que eu possa ter a Panty de volta. A tua irmãzinha. – A senhora Briefs fungou, limpando os olhos chorosos ao lenço.

Trunks olhou para o seu amigo Son Goten que deu apoio para ele falar. Respirou profundamente e começou:

- Eu vi uma moça perdida procurando o banheiro em um dos corredores dos quartos de hóspedes. Depois ela tomou o elevador e sumiu, acho que deve ter ido para onde estava ocorrendo a receção do dia aberto da Capsule Corporation. Daí, eu me encontrei com o Goten e fui brincar com ele.

- Nós vimos a moça voltar novamente para dentro de casa e resolvemos brincar de detetives seguindo ela, mas ela conseguiu despistar a gente. Depois, ouvimos o grito da dona Briefs – Goten entrou no meio da conversa para ajudar o amigo.

- Pode me descrever como era a moça? – perguntou o policial preparando-se para tomar notas no caderninho.

- Claro que sim – afirmou Trunks sentindo-se mais à vontade. – Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e usava óculos que tapavam uns olhos grandes. Vestia um vestido branco com flores cor-de-rosa e calçava uma sapatilha baixa. Era bonita e magra, o jeito dela lembra o da mamãe quando está no laboratório inventando algo.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou Goten.

- Eu vi ela duas vezes dentro da minha casa. É muito estranho. Os convidados do dia aberto nunca andam dentro de casa.

Bulma sorria com orgulho pois o seu filho de cinco anos apresentara um depoimento essencial para resolver aquele caso, ao mesmo tempo que libertara a avó de um inquérito cansativo e monótono.

O policial fechou o caderninho com um gesto teatral depois de anotar todos os detalhes fornecidos pelo miúdo.

- Então, temos uma suspeita! – exclamou vaidoso, como se tivesse sido ele a, juntando as provas que escrevinhara, ter chegado a essa brilhante conclusão.

Trunks sorriu animado.

- Muito bem, menino. Agora mostre por onde ela passou para pegarmos as digitais dela e recolher as imagens da videovigilância.

Deu ordens a três investigadores para o acompanharem, estalou os dedos na direção de Trunks que se endireitou, puxando as abas do casaco de cerimónia. Foi atrás do policial e dos investigadores, seguido também por Goten.

Bulma sentou-se finalmente no sofá, assumindo o cansaço do dia.

A senhora Briefs fungava e choramingava, o doutor Briefs persistia nos seus curtos:

- Hum…

Voando a grande velocidade, Gohan alcançou a clínica, aterrando no relvado próximo. Olhou para todos os lados para se certificar de que ninguém o vira a voar e correu para a portaria principal. Reparou na destruição em redor e nos trabalhos de reconstrução que começavam, mas não lhes deu muita importância, por considerar que se tratavam de pormenores indignos da sua atenção ou que influenciassem o que ele iria fazer ali.

Na receção apresentou-se como vindo da parte de Bulma Briefs e que vinha recolher o exame de DNA. Indicaram-lhe o segundo piso, ele subiu e repetiu o pedido na receção desse piso. Primeiro, disseram-lhe que o exame já havia sido entregue, depois pediram-lhe identificação quando ele insistiu que a senhorita Briefs não tinha recebido nenhum exame e começava a ficar extremamente nervoso quando alguém lhe deu um toque no ombro. Gohan voltou-se e encarou um médico.

- Eu sou o doutor Sulla. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Gohan pigarreou e explicou ao que vinha. O médico fez uma expressão de aborrecimento.

- Outra vez esse exame de DNA?

- Doutor, a senhorita Briefs insiste para que o exame lhe seja pessoalmente entregue, pois precisa de ter a certeza absoluta que recebe os resultados antes de qualquer pessoa. Mesmo dos que estão envolvidos. Trata-se de uma questão… judicial.

A mulher da receção ainda tentou argumentar que o exame já tinha sido levantado, mas o doutor Sulla cortou agastado:

- Entregue uma cópia ao senhor… como se chama?

- Son Gohan.

- Muito bem, Son Gohan. Vai levar esse exame de DNA e esperemos que a senhorita Briefs não regresse aqui a exigir nada mais desta clínica, pois existe uma dívida pendente entre mim e a senhorita Briefs. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Eh… _Hai_ – respondeu o rapaz atrapalhado.

Assim que recebeu o envelope desejado, despediu-se com uma vénia desajeitada e saiu a correr com muita pressa. Ainda a correr, retirou a folha do invólucro que abriu e mesmo a fugir, nem sabia muito bem do quê, pôde verificar cuidadosamente os gráficos de DNA da folha. Três, ao todo. Da garotinha, de Vegeta e de Miruku. Sorriu, parando finalmente.

- É mesmo o DNA de uma árvore! – exclamou triunfante.

O policial e os investigadores haviam coletado todas as provas possíveis e voltaram para o grande salão da Capsule Corporation. Os garotinhos vinham atrás dele, animados por terem presenciado um verdadeiro trabalho de detetive.

- Recolhemos tudo que precisamos – anunciou o policial batendo com a esferográfica na capa azul do caderninho. – Temos também as imagens da videovigilância. Agora vamos levar e analisar, identificar quem sequestrou a garotinha e trazê-la de volta a esta casa o mais rápido possível. Mas assim que a bebê regressar, gostaria que a senhora procurasse o conselho tutelar para pegar a guarda provisória da menina.

- _Hai_, eu farei o que for necessário, mas tragam a Panty de volta – choramingou a senhora Briefs desesperada.

- Quando tivermos alguma pista, ou novidade, nós avisaremos vocês. – O tenente fez sinal à tropa de detetives, polícias e investigadores que o seguissem, saiu do salão e o doutor Briefs foi acompanhá-lo até à saída.

Os dois rapazes viram-nos sair e Trunks teve uma ideia brilhante.

- Goten-kun – sussurrou –, o que acha de entrarmos no carro do tenente e ver o que ele vai fazer?

- Como detetive de verdade?

- _Hai_ – ele sorriu um sorriso sapeca. – Também podemos descobrir onde está a minha irmãzinha.

- Mas vamos estar encrencados se sairmos de casa. Somos pequenos demais para sair sozinhos, Trunks. E depois, como voltamos?

- Deixa de ser medroso Goten-kun. A gente dá um jeito. Vamos logo ou vamos perder a nossa carona.

- _Hai_!

Os dois saíram sorrateiramente de casa, sem que ninguém percebesse, nem mesmo o doutor Briefs que se despediu de todos aqueles agentes da lei e da ordem e entraram no carro do tenente pelo porta-malas e aí ficaram escondidos.

Ao sentirem o carro parar, saíram do seu esconderijo e foram seguindo o tenente que entrou na delegacia. Como eles eram pequenos, duas crianças que conseguiam ser muito rápidas, passaram despercebidos.

- Trunks-kun, será que a sua irmãzinha está aqui?

- Shiii! – Trunks colocou o dedo na boca. – Eu não sei e fale baixo ou seremos apanhados. – Olhou para todos os lados, verificando que não tinham alertado ninguém e sussurrou: – Vamos!

Com aquela pequena troca de palavras, perderam o tenente que entrou para o interior da delegacia que fervia de atividade. Os dois miúdos tiveram de se esconder, viram muitos pares de pernas passar de um lado para o outro e já se sentavam entediados no chão há horas.

- Esse negócio de detetive é muito chato.

- É mesmo, Trunks-kun – protestou o garotinho mais novo.

Nisto, escutaram uma voz do outro lado da divisória de madeira onde se encostavam:

- Então, essa é a sequestradora.

Trunks e Goten espevitaram as orelhas. Sorriram um para o outro, andaram devagar contornando a divisória, descobriram a nesga de uma porta aberta e entraram para aquela salinha que cheirava a papel e a pinho. Trunks conseguiu ver a foto da garota que cirandara pela área particular da sua casa na tela de um computador. Encolheu-se atrás de um móvel metálico de arquivo, puxou pelo amigo e contou:

- Eles acharam a garota, Goten- kun.

- Isso quer dizer que logo terá a sua irmãzinha de volta?

- _Hai_ – Trunks sorriu feliz.

O tenente estava ali e falou para dois homens que o acompanhavam e que estavam junto do computador:

- Ela deve estar a tentar fugir de West City. Vamos colocar a polícia em todas as saídas possíveis da cidade. Vasculhem tudo! Quero que vejam comboios, ónibus, automóveis, furgonetes, camiões de carga. Tudo! Assim que encontrarem a garota e se ela estiver com a bebê desaparecida, levem-na para a Capsule Corporation. Não devemos fazer esperar os Briefs.

- _Hai_! – disse um dos policiais e dirigiu-se para a porta. Acabou encontrando os dois garotinhos bisbilhotando, tapados pelo móvel de arquivo.

- Ora, ora, ora, parece que fomos seguidos.

Os garotinhos engoliram seco, olhando o homem que os mirava com os punhos na cintura e as pernas abertas.

- Trunks-kun, estamos muito encrencados.

O menino de cabelos lilás apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Chichi sentou-se ao lado de Bulma no sofá.

- Chichi… _Gomen nasai_.

O pedido de desculpas arrancou um sorriso à mulher dos cabelos negros. Agarrou na mão da amiga e disse-lhe com um sorriso meigo:

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Acredito que não deve ser fácil lidar com uma situação destas… Mas me parece mais tranquila.

- _Hai_. – Bulma apertou a mão de Chichi. – Começo a acreditar que este mistério será resolvido em breve. E sabe porquê?

- Porquê?

- Quando acharem a Panty, vão achar a garota que a sequestrou e eu acho que essa garota… é a mãe da bebê.

Os olhos de Chichi brilharam.

- Pois é… Poderá ser, não é mesmo?

Bulma sacou da foto amassada do bolso da jaqueta, mostrou-a a Chichi.

- E depois, a garota vai confirmar se esta foto é verdadeira ou uma falsificação. E se for verdadeira… então, o exame de DNA foi forjado. Pelo Miruku! E esse maldito verme se incriminou ao fazer uma besteira dessas. – Concluiu rosnando: – E eu vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo isto!

O tenente pegou os meninos pelas mãos e arrancou-os do seu esconderijo, levando-os até ao meio da sala. Os dois policiais sorriam condescendentes.

- Então: o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Bem... – começou Trunks suando.

- Nós queríamos ver o trabalho de vocês – confessou Goten ingénuo.

- Não podem ficar aqui, uma delegacia de polícia é um lugar perigoso. Terei que ligar para os Briefs para que alguém possa vir buscá-los.

- Eu tenho outra ideia – sugeriu Trunks aflito, pois sabia que iria receber um castigo quando regressasse a casa e contassem à sua mãe que ele estivera ali. – Vocês vão pegar a garota sequestradora, não vão? Eu e o meu amigo podemos ir junto.

O tenente soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não podem, não! Vai ser um trabalho complicado.

- Complicado? A garota tem um bebê, a minha irmãzinha Panty, com ela. Ela não vai resistir e nem vai conseguir fugir para muito longe.

- Ei, a criança tem razão, chefe – disse um dos policiais.

- Cala a boca! Não pedi sua opinião.

Trunks ficou calado. Estava a assar dentro do casaco de cerimónia e com aquela maldita gravata a apertar-lhe o pescoço. Goten também suava por todos os poros, engoliu em seco. O tenente cruzou os braços analisando os dois miúdos.

- Bem… Hum… Afinal foi por causa de você, garoto, que conseguimos ter o rosto da suspeita e temos uma excelente oportunidade de resolver este caso em menos de vinte e quatro horas, um record nunca visto na polícia de West City. E se trata de um caso que envolve os Briefs… Se for bem-sucedido, posso ser promovido. Muito bem, vocês vêm comigo. – Voltou-se para os dois policiais e explicou: – Este garotinho aqui viu a suspeita, vai nos ajudar a identificá-la quando a apanharmos. Entendido?

- _Hai_, chefe.

O tenente saiu, atirando o casaco por cima do ombro. Trunks e Goten seguiram-no, entrando para o automóvel que um dos policiais iria conduzir. O tenente verificou alguns apontamentos numa prancheta e de seguida, dirigiram-se para a estação central de comboios de West City.

A garota já tinha entrado no comboio e sentava-se num dos lugares do fundo do vagão, o mais discreto que encontrara, quando dois policiais a abordaram. A bebê continuava dormindo placidamente no seu colo.

- Você não quer nos acompanhar, garota?

Ela não respondeu.

O outro policial mostrou uma foto dela de má qualidade, uma imagem a preto e branco obtida a partir de um fotograma aumentado de uma câmara de videovigilância. O policial que lhe falou insistiu:

- Resistir só vai ser pior para você. Como pode ver, temos a sua identificação e pode imaginar onde conseguimos essa bonita foto sua, não é mesmo?

Ela continuou muda.

- Vamos, garota. Levante-se. Daqui a nada o comboio irá partir e certamente que partirá sem você.

- Eu não entendo… Eu estou com a minha filha e vou viajar para a casa da minha tia.

O policial guardou o papel com a foto e agarrou-a por um braço, fazendo-a levantar-se, empurrando-a com persistência pelo corredor do vagão até à saída mais próxima.

- Espere! – exclamou ela desesperada. – Deve ser um engano!

- Quanto queria pelo resgaste da bebê? Os Briefs são ricos.

- Não, não. Eu sou a mãe dela!

Desceram do comboio, arrastaram-na pela estação, pararam junto ao automóvel.

- Você vai nos explicar tudo, na casa dos Briefs – disse o policial. – Agora, entre.

A garota baixou a cabeça, engolindo a frustração. O seu plano perfeito quase que deu certo. Onde tinha havido a falha? Mas em breve iria descobrir…

Em breve também, tudo seria esclarecido.


End file.
